


I'm Only Yours (Forever And Ever)

by Siamesepolyporegoat



Series: Only Yours [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren, But he's almost eighteen, Character Death, Dubious Consent, Fluff, King Zeke Yeager, Knight Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Knotting, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mpreg, Omega Eren, Overstimulation, Prince Eren Yeager, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Top Levi, Torture, Underage Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 67,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siamesepolyporegoat/pseuds/Siamesepolyporegoat
Summary: Eren was the second son. He was supposed to be free to love and marry whoever he wanted. So why was he being sent to marry some stranger?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!
> 
> A few things you need to know before reading this:  
> First of all if you haven't read the manga, you probably shouldn't read this if you don't want any spoilers. Also this could be kind of confusing? Idk  
> Second thing is that I have no idea how titles and royal family and things like that really work but I'm gonna just go with what I found googling and then my own ideas so if some things aren't accurate to real world you can inform me but I probably won't change anything.  
> Third things is that I messed around with the map and cities a bit. I chose Liberio to be Marley's capital because it's the only city or whatever in Marley that I could find a name to in the canonverse. If there are others I would appreciate people telling me so I don't have to start making up things... I decided to keep all the canon districts and Maria, Rose and Sina on Paradis Island.  
> Fourth thing is that there's still Eldian people and Marleyan people and all that shit. More things will be explained later in the story itself.  
> Then last thing is that the title may change and also I don't have a beta reader so mistakes and typos are very possible.
> 
> Huh, that was a long note. Now then without further ado, I will let you enjoy this!

Eren was the son of King Grisha of Marley and the Duchess Carla of Paradis Island. Being born as the second son of the king, he didn’t have the same obligations as his elder half-brother, Zeke, had. It didn’t matter whether he was an alpha, beta or omega since he wouldn’t inherit the crown in the first place. It didn’t matter who he loved and eventually married.

 

Which is why it didn’t matter that he was currently making out with a knight in his bedchamber.

 

“Haa...L-Levi”, Eren panted once their lips separated, breathing heavily, his eyes hazy with lust. His arms were around the knight’s, Levi’s, neck, his hands running through black locks of hair.

 

Levi growled low in his throat as he attacked the younger male’s lips once again with passion and heat. He started pushing Eren back until the taller’s legs made contact with the bed and they fell on it.

 

Their mouths detached from each other by the fall but Levi’s lips found a new place on the brunet’s neck, kissing, sucking and nibbling at the soft, tender skin. He just wanted to bite down hard and mark the other, to show everybody who Eren belonged to.

 

Eren had presented as an omega three years ago. Almost no one had been really surprised by it since his mother had also been an omega and he had inherited a lot more from Carla than from his father.

 

Levi was one of the knights stationed at the Palace of Liberio and had been originally taken in from the streets by the royal couple when Carla was pregnant with Eren. In the beginning he was assigned with helping and guarding the queen, but he became Eren’s personal guard after his birth at the age of fifteen.

 

Eren’s parents were murdered a month after he had turned fifteen and presented as an omega, after which Zeke was crowned as the new king while Eren inherited his mother’s title as the Duke of Paradis Island.

 

Now, almost three years later, Eren lived at the Palace of Sina on Paradis Island with Levi. And he was loving life with his lover.

 

“Ah! Levi- More!”, the omega whined as he wound his legs around his knight’s waist. “Bite me.  _ Mark me _ .”

 

Levi sucked hard on a spot in Eren’s neck, making the brunet moan and arch his back off the bed. He nibbled slightly at the tanned neck, never biting down.

 

“Just two more months, love. Then I can mark you all you want”, Levi reassured as he licked a wet stripe up the tempting column. “Be patient.”

 

“N-no one- Ah! No one w-will know- Mhmm!”

 

Levi silenced the omega-  _ his  _ omega with a heated kiss as he ground their hips together.

 

“I’m not- Ngh-! taking any risks, dear”, he said, groaning as the younger began to roll his hips against him.

 

Bite-marking your mate was more lasting and serious than marriage, which is why it was illegal to mark someone before you both were of age. Eren’s eighteenth birthday was still two months away and breaking that particular law would have serious consequences, part of the royal family or not.

 

“Haa...Levi, more! I need- Ahh!”, Eren moaned out as their clothed erections kept rubbing against each other. “Please, Levi...Haa-ahn… Put it in me.  _ Claim me. _ ”

 

Levi pressed their lips together, swiping his tongue on Eren’s bottom lip to gain access which was easily granted. Their tongues danced together with passion and need as if this was their last night together.

 

“ _ Patience _ ", the alpha whispered into the brunet’s ear, making a shudder run down his spine. “If you're patient enough I promise to claim you all night long. I will make sure everyone knows that you're _ mine. _ ”

 

Levi growled the last part, the sound going straight to Eren’s hard cock.

 

“Levi! Hnn-  _ please _ ”, Eren pleaded breathlessly as he rubbed their crotches together.

 

Levi let out another growl before sitting back so he could pull off his omega’s pants and underwear off. After the brunet was bared, he released his own hard member from the confines of his pants and underwear.

 

Eren let out an appreciative hum as he eyed his alpha’s big cock, slick dripping from his asshole at the sight.

 

Levi saw the thick lust in Eren’s eyes and decided to tease the younger for a bit. He wrapped his pale fingers around the flesh of his hard cock and ran then up and down the length slowly, groaning as he imagined it being Eren’s soft hand on his erection.

 

“L-Levi...Please", Eren whined as he slid his hand down to his butt, fingers touching his wet entrance as he squirmed on the bed.

 

“Are you all wet and ready for me, love?”, Levi asked as he watched two of the younger’s fingers disappearing inside him slowly.

 

Eren nodded vigorously as he held his breath, tears running down his cheeks, as he pushed his fingers deeper.

 

“Breathe, my love", Levi said gently as he placed a tender hand on the other’s cheek, rubbing tears away with his thumb.

 

Eren took a shuddering breath as his fingers were all the way in. He started pulling them out and pushing them back in slowly, stretching them apart once in a while.

 

“That's good, Eren. Just like that", Levi encouraged as he watched his lover finger-fucking himself, licking his lips at the sight.

 

“Leviiiiii~”, the younger whined as he added a third finger and started pumping his fingers in and out faster, the room filling with panting and squelching. “I-it’s not enough...Hnnn...haa...I-I need you, Levi.”

 

Levi growled as he couldn't hold back anymore. He grabbed hold of Eren’s wrist, pulling the fingers out of him, before pinning it over his head.

 

Eren let out a cry as Levi pushed his hard member inside in one go, loving the burning pleasure it made him feel.

 

Levi stayed still as he let the younger adjust to his size. However, it didn't take long for Eren to get impatient and start rolling his hips around, making Levi grunt.

 

“Haa...Hurry up, Levi”, he pleaded as he watched the other with lust filled eyes that matched Levi’s.

 

“Then don't complain later that it hurts to move", Levi warned before pulling out all the way to the tip before slamming back in again.

 

Eren was moaning loudly as the alpha began to thrust in and out of him fast and hard. He was squirming and trying to meet Levi’s thrusts and at one particular angle the omega could only let out a scream of pleasure.

 

“T-there, please, L-Levi”, he pleaded, his fingers tangled in the sheets above his head.

 

“As you wish, Your Highness", Levi said teasingly with a smirk as he pulled back before slamming straight into Eren’s sweet spot.

 

“Ahhh! Y-yes! Yes! T-th-there! Feels- Haa-ah! G-good!”, the younger screamed as his prostate was hit repeatedly, making him writhe and squirm with the pleasure. He reached his arms out to Levi and the man understood the silent request as he leaned over his omega, leaning his elbows on either side of Eren. Eren’s arms immediately wound around the broad shoulders, nails scraping skin, as their mouth came together.

 

They entwined their tongue together, tasting each other in a heated dance as Levi continued to fuck the brunet, although, the position made it more difficult to keep up the fast and demanding pace.

 

Eren still kept moaning into their kiss every time Levi hit his prostate. The brunet also had a hard time keeping his legs and hands still as they explored porcelain skin, nails scratching and heels digging into Levi’s lower back. But the alpha didn't mind it as he went in and out of the other, his hips swaying to a silent rhythm.

 

“Mhhmm...Ahnn...Levi, I’m- Haa-ahh! I-I’m close", Eren warned as he broke the kiss to place sloppy, wet kisses all over the older man’s face.

 

“G-go on”, Levi said as he reached between them to pump the omega’s cock in time with his thrusts. He could feel his knot swelling and getting caught in the brunet’s rim as he watched his lover lose himself in the pleasure.

 

“LEVI!”, Eren cried out as he felt pleasure explode inside him and white, warm liquid shooting between their sweaty bodies.

 

However, he didn't get to rest yet as Levi kept slamming into him, overstimulating his abused prostate. The knot made his movements shallower as he finally came inside his omega, filling him with his cum.

 

Levi slowly let his exhausted body fall on top of the taller male as they both came down from the high, panting heavily, the room filled with the smell of sweat, sex and pheromones.

 

After a while Eren began to comp his hand through Levi's ebony hair, massaging and scratching his head with his gentle fingers. Levi let out a guttural sound that could be called his version of a purr. It was mostly just Eren calling it purring even though Levi always insisted that alphas did  _ not  _ purr.

 

“You're heavy", he said after a beat of silence as he continued to run his fingers though the other’s hair.

 

“It will only hurt us both if I move now and you know it. Just deal with it until my knot goes down”, Levi said with no real bite in his tone despite the harsh words.

 

“I wasn't complaining", the brunet said as his other hand went to massage and rub one of Levi's shoulders. “I actually don't mind it that much. I feel safe.”

 

Levi hummed as he nuzzled into Eren’s neck, his sweet scent strongest there. “That's good then.”

 

“Mmhm", Eren agreed as they laid there in the afterglow, just enjoying each other presence.

 

It was just their quiet breathing in the room until Levi finally pulled out of Eren, the omega letting out a whimper as he suddenly felt too empty. However, before he could say anything, the alpha was pushing him into the mattress by his shoulders, licking and nibbling on his neck.

 

Eren let out a gasp. “Wha-"

 

“Time for round two", Levi answered and the brunet could feel the other’s smirk on the skin of his neck. A shiver went down his spine as Levi whispered right into his ear: “Didn't I say that I would claim you all night long?”

 

Eren let out an appreciative moan as Levi filled him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with a new chapter! And more smut because I feel like there may not be any for a while so enjoy it while you can. Also actual plot this time too. As a side note: I will be refering to Hanji as they/them. I apologize if I sometimes accidentally call them she/her. I have read too many fics where they're referred to as she/her so it may have stuck a lil bit.
> 
> But without further ado: enjoy!

It was morning when there was insistent knocking coming from the door. Eren groaned as he was rudely woken up from his pleasant dreaming.

 

As his brain began to work again, he became aware of the pressure around his waist, the warm body plastered against his back and the hot breath ghosting over the nape of his neck.

 

Eren smiled as he recognized the familiar feel and scent of Levi. He tried to sit up slowly so he wouldn't wake up the sleeping knight but he became aware of two things. One was the tight hold on his waist that prevented him from getting up. Second was Levi’s dick that was still inside his ass and it was  _ hard _ .

 

“Fucking hell, he didn't pull out before falling asleep!?”, Eren whispered as he tried to squirm away from the black haired man. He winced as pain shot through him. Maybe going at it like rabbits all night wasn't such a good idea. Eren didn’t regret it even a bit though.

 

The knocking on the door continued and he now heard Petra and Hanji’s voices calling out to him.

 

_ “Eren, wake up!” _

 

_ “Your Highness, His Majesty has sent you an urgent message!” _

 

Eren let out another groan as he tried to pry Levi’s arms off of him to no avail. He let out a resigned sigh as he gave up after a few attempts. Zeke’s message could wait for a while…

 

“You gave up already?”

 

The sudden amused voice and a kiss on the back of his neck made him flinch. He quickly turned to look at the alpha with a glare over his shoulder.

 

“So you were awake the whole time!?”, Eren whispered angrily.

 

“You should know that I’m a light sleeper. You think I can sleep when they have been frantically knocking and yelling for almost an hour now?”, Levi said quietly as he kissed the omega’s back.

 

“Well, since you're awake, let me go. I have to put on some clothes and see what my brother has to say", Eren said but the other only tightened his hold on his waist. When he was about to protest, Levi bucked his hips forward, driving straight into the brunet’s prostate.

 

Eren let out a loud moan, quickly covering his mouth with his hands as his face started to warm up. He could only hope Petra and Hanji didn't hear it over their knocking and shouting. He turned his glare towards the alpha again.

 

“What was that for!?”

 

“Just for fun", Levi answered with a mischievous smirk as he licked a stripe up Eren’s neck.

 

“We don't have time for this now, Levi”, the omega insisted as he tried to wriggle out of the strong hold. However, his squirming around only got the alpha more excited as he started to fuck the other with shallow, slow thrusts.

 

“L-Le- Ahhn...Not- Hnn- Not now! They will- Ah! They will hear!”, Eren whispered through his moans as Levi continued to pull out and push back inside him, his rhythm getting faster and the thrusts deeper.

 

“If you don't want them to hear, you better keep quiet", the alpha advised.

 

Eren sent one more glare at the shorter before he hid his face into a pillow to muffle his moans and cries.

 

Levi changed their position once he was sure the omega wouldn't try to run away. He maneuvered Eren onto his knees, his butt in the air and face shoved into the pillow. He could now drive deeper and angle his thrusts better.

 

The loud moans and cries were mostly muffled by the soft pillow but every time Levi hit Eren’s prostate he got a bit louder, more of the noise coming through. Levi couldn't help but think how cute his omega was, desperately trying to muffle his voice and not noticing that Hanji and Petra had given up a while ago and left.

 

As they were both nearing climax, Levi had enough of the brunet’s muffled moaning. He pulled out, drawing a whine from Eren, before flipping the omega around and pushing back inside.

 

“Ahhn...L-Levi, no...Mhhhm...Hanji and Petra- Ahh!”, Eren moaned, trying stop the noises by placing his hands over his mouth to no avail.

 

“Don't say other people's names”, Levi growled possessively as he gave a particularly hard thrust to make the other moan for him with that lovely voice of his.

 

“Haa-aahh! B-but they will-”, Eren tried to say, tears in his eyes from all the pleasure, but Levi silenced him with a kiss.

 

“They left", the alpha said as they separated. “So don't hold back your sweet voice anymore, darling. I want to hear it.”

 

As if to make his point clearer, he started hitting the omega’s sweet spot hard over and over again until the young male was but a moaning mess on the bed.

 

“Aahhh! Please, please,  _ please! _ Levi! Ahhnn! M-more! I’m going to-", Eren moaned, his hands going on Levi’s shoulders, his nails clawing at his back as he neared his climax.

 

“Cum for me, baby", Levi said as grabbed hold of the omega’s cock and gave it a few pumps in time with his thrusts.

 

Eren came with a shout of Levi’s name, cum splattering between them. Levi grunted as the brunet tightened around his erection, his knot swelling slowly.

 

Eren was crying from the overstimulation as the alpha continued to abuse his prostate.

 

“N-no more...Hnnn...Ahhn...Too m-much”, the omega whined, squirming and writhing on the sheets. “Levi, I-I just c-came...Mhhm..”

 

“But you're already getting hard again, Eren", Levi said as he wrapped his fingers around Eren’s hardening member.

 

“N-no...I can’t”, the brunet whined, drawing blood as he scraped his nails on Levi’s shoulders. The alpha didn't mind. The slight pain only spurred him on  _ because Eren was marking him, that little shit. _

 

He growled as thoughts of biting into that soft flesh of Eren’s neck flowed into his mind. He wanted to make Eren his once and for all. But he couldn't. Not yet. So he made sure to leave bruises on the omega’s hips with his fingers. Just something to mark Eren as his, even if they would fade in a few days.

 

“F-fuck…”, Levi cursed, his pace turning hasty when he could no longer pull out of the brunet, his swollen knot stuck inside  _ his omega _ .

 

Eren was crying loudly, tears falling down his face as he came a second time, the tightening around Levi’s cock all he needed to spurt his cum deep inside his lover. With his last strength, he grabbed hold of Eren’s waist and rolled them onto their side so he wouldn't be crushing the younger man again.

 

They panted as they laid there, eyes locked onto each other just like their bottoms. Eren leaned in first, giving Levi’s forehead a peck, going down to his cheek and nose before reaching his lips. He gave a longer but still chaste kiss to Levi’s lips and was about to pull away before the alpha pulled him back, claiming his lips.

 

Eren was expecting a heated and passionate kiss but instead he got a slow, sweet and loving one. But he wasn't complaining as their lips moved against each other lazily in the afterglow. Eren’s hand found their way to Levi’s black locks, running his fingers through them as they continued to kiss like they had all the time in the world.

 

They only pulled apart when Eren felt Levi’s limp cock slip out of him.

 

“I should go see what Zeke has to say", he said as he gave the alpha one more quick peck.

 

Levi groaned as he caressed the slight curve of his omega’s hip with one hand while the other was firmly around his waist.

 

“He probably just misses you like always", the older said as he leaned his forehead on Eren’s chest, closing his eyes. “Just ignore him. Maybe then he will finally get over his brother complex.”

 

“Someone sounds jealous”, Eren remarked teasingly. “Are you jealous that I go back when he asks?”

 

Levi scoffed with a roll of his eyes as he turned around on the bed, his back now facing Eren. “I changed my mind. Just go or shut your stupid mouth. I’m gonna continue sleeping. Wake me up when you get back.”

 

“You weren't complaining about my ‘stupid mouth’ last night”, the brunet teased as he placed his hands on Levi's shoulder blades. “Besides, don’t I always  _ come _ when you tell me to also?”, he purred into Levi’s ear as his hands started to massage and rub the alpha’s shoulders and upper back.

 

“Glad to know that you apparently do that with your brother  _ also _ ”, Levi deadpanned.

 

The omega huffed as he rolled his eyes despite the other not seeing it.

 

“I never would've thought that Levi Ackerman, my knight in shining armor, the strongest man in this land, could get jealous of my brother", he said with mock astonishment.

 

Levi let out a growl but didn't turn to face the brunet. Eren couldn't help but smile because he was the only one who saw this childish, jealous side of Levi. He pressed a kiss to the alpha’s nape, right where the short black hairs of his undercut started.

 

“I’ll be right back", he promised as he sat up, wincing at the ache in his lower half.

 

Levi only grunted in response but he turned to peek at the younger as he felt him stand up from the bed. The omega was having obvious difficulties moving around and Levi licked his lips when he saw his cum dripping from the brunet’s ass before he entered the bathroom.

 

Eren felt too lazy to heat up the water so he settled for the cool water. It helped him feel less sluggish and more awake. He had to clean  _ inside _ as well so he plunged his fingers inside of his cum-filled hole. It was always just as arousing, kneeling on the ground with his fingers knuckle-deep inside while Levi was in the next room.

 

Eren decided that he could have a little fun with himself as his fingers brushed over his prostate. He muffled the moan, but even the tiny noise that could escape seemed to echo in the bathroom. The brunet lowered his forehead to the ground, his hips up as he continued to fingerfuck himself. The room was soon filled with the scent of his arousal and panting and he wasn’t surprised when the door opened to reveal Levi.

 

“So it wasn’t enough for you yet, huh?”, the alpha said, his voice hoarse as he took in his lover’s appearance: his butt presented to him, fingers deep inside and cheeks flushed. He felt his dick grow hard just from the sight alone.

 

“Mmhm...M-more. Please, Levi, touch me”, the omega pleaded and that’s all he needed to say for the black haired male to be all over him, pulling his fingers out and replacing them with his cock. “Ah! Levi!”

 

“T-that’s good, Eren. You’re taking my dick so well”, Levi whispered into Eren’s ear as he pushed the brunet’s chest down so it was against the floor before slowly pulling out of the omega and pushing back in a little faster. He wanted to just take the younger hard and fast but he knew that Eren was already sore and weak from their previous activities so held back.

 

“Ah...Hnnn...L-Levi, it’s cold”, Eren whined as the cold tiles pressed against his warm skin. Levi purred soothingly low as he pressed his chest against the brunet’s back and wrapped his arms around his waist.

 

“Don’t worry, love. It will warm up quickly enough”, he promised as he pulled out of the taller male all the way to the tip before changing his angle while pushing in.

 

“Ahh! Ngh...T-t-there-!”, Eren moaned as the alpha pressed against his sweet spot.

 

Levi let out a growl as the omega on purpose tightened around his cock. He swatted the other on the butt for it.

 

“Impatient brat”, he said as he started to fuck his omega even slower, drawing out and pushing back in unhurriedly, but still making sure to slide against Eren’s prostate.

 

“N-no...Too- Mhmm...Too s-slow”, Eren complained as he tried to push his hips back but Levi had too firm of a hold on him. The attempt gained him another swat to his backside that made him arch his back.

 

“That’s what you get for being too eager. I will have to teach you some patience”, Levi said with a grunt. He told the other to be patient but he himself was starting to lose himself in the warmth around his erect member. “But if you ask nicely, I might consider it.”

 

“P-please, please, please”, the brunet pleaded as the other continued to go torturously slow. “M-more, harder, faster, deeper, pleas- Ahh!”

 

Eren was screaming when Levi finally decided to have mercy on him and slammed his cock deep inside the omega before pulling out and pushing back in with frenzy. His fingers were clawing the floor, trying to find something to hold on to as his insides were wrecked in the most pleasant way.

 

With Levi’s pace it didn’t take long until Eren was cumming on the pristine floor tiles. Levi pulled out completely, leaving the other’s hole twitching before circling the exhausted male and nudging his other hole with his dick.

 

“Open up”, he said but let out a sigh when the other looked confused. “I will spare you the  _ trouble _ of cleaning your asshole again so open up.”

 

The explanation seemed to be enough because Eren took his dick into his mouth happily after it. He licked at the head, dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit before putting his lips around the thick length and swallowing as much of it as he could, the tip hitting the back of his throat. He remembered the first time he had given Levi a blowjob, or tried to at least, he couldn’t put it even halfway into his mouth before his gag reflex hit and he almost bit into the alpha’s cock.

 

“I didn’t think you enjoyed sucking my dick that much”, Levi said, bringing the brunet back to the present. He didn’t notice it but he must have accidentally chuckled. “You shouldn’t be thinking about anything-” He let out a growl. “-or  _ anyone _ else but me right now, or ever really.”

 

Eren felt slick starting to drip from his entrance at the possessive, low growl. He sucked on Levi’s cock, his tongue running on the underside as he came back up to the tip and looked up at the alpha in apology.

 

“F-fucking hell, Eren”, Levi cursed at the sight and feel.

 

It was rarely that the short alpha could look down on his lover but when he did, he couldn’t help the urge to  _ dominate, mark, claim. _ He placed his hands on Eren’s head, running his fingers through the messy locks and the other took the hint as he spread his lips around Levi’s length and relaxed his throat.

 

The black haired man took a tight hold of Eren’s head before starting to slowly fuck his mouth. He started to thrust inside that wet cavern, locking eyes with Eren’s ocean green ones. He felt his knot swell and all he needed to finish was the young male swallowing and moaning against his cock, cum soon shooting down Eren’s throat.

 

Eren pulled away after swallowing the load before licking all the leftovers from Levi’s dick, trying not to touch the swollen knot as he knew it was very sensitive after ejaculating and unlike Eren, Levi didn’t enjoy getting overstimulated.

 

Levi’s hands were now massaging his head gently and Eren could only hum in response at the affectionate way that the alpha was touching him. He crouched down so he was on level with the brunet and leaned in to give him a chaste but loving kiss.

 

“Now wash up. I also want to get all the sweat and cum off", Levi said with a grimace as he stood up before helping the other up.

 

They cleaned themselves, helping each other wash up, but ended up rubbing their dicks together and having to wash up again afterwards.

 

Levi went back to his own personal quarters to change to give Eren privacy and to not be tempted to have more sex.

 

Eren wore a white dress shirt with some golden embroidery on the collar and sleeves along with black slacks with similar golden strip of patterns on the sides and black, sleek shoes. It was kind of casual but still befitting of a prince.

 

He gave himself a once over in the mirror before exiting his bedchamber and heading for the sitting area in his quarters where he assumed that Hanji and Petra were. To his surprise, he only found Petra sitting there nervously.

 

“Where's Hanji?”, he asked, gaining the ginger’s attention.

 

Petra stood up immediately and gave a rigid curtsey.

 

“Good morning, Your Highness”, she greeted before standing straight.

 

“You don’t have to do that when it’s just us, Petra. I’ve told you many times before", Eren said, standing there awkwardly before a teasing smile rose onto his lips. “Especially since you were going crazy on my bedroom door just a while ago.”

 

“Sorry, Hanji got me into it", she apologized sheepishly and relaxed her posture. “And to answer your question, Hanji went to pester Levi once they saw him head out so they're probably in Levi’s quarters.”

 

Eren shared an amused chuckle with Petra at the image of Levi trying to keep the eccentric beta away.

 

“So what did my brother say?”, Eren asked as he sat down onto one of the armchairs, the female omega following suit.

 

“Here", Petra said as she handed him an envelope that had the royal seal on it. No wonder, the woman had been nervous. Zeke didn't put their family’s wax seal on just any casual letter he sent to Eren.

 

The brunet hesitated as he ran his fingers over the seal before carefully opening the envelope and taking out the letter. He unfolded the paper and read what it said.

 

_ Dear Prince Eren _

 

_ As you may have noticed, this letter is not just from a brother to another. This is from a king to a prince. This is an invite to a formal meeting to discuss the marriage between the Duke of Paradis Island, Prince Eren of Marley and his fiancé, Prince Seth of Clainia- _

 

Eren’s mind shut off after that. He read the sentence again and again but the words didn't change.

 

_ Marriage!? _

 

His head was spinning with rage and confusion. What was this? This had to be a joke! This had to be just Zeke trying to get him to visit him. That had to be it. Because he loved Levi. He would marry Levi and not some prince from a foreign country. That was just insane-

 

“Eren, what's wrong!?”, Petra asked worriedly as she stood from her seat to get to the other omega.

 

“Eh?” It was only then that Eren noticed that he was crying and trembling. He reached out to wipe away the tears with shaking hands. “O-oh, it’s- it's n-nothing.”

 

“It obviously isn't nothing!”, the woman fussed as she took Eren’s head in his hands gently and lifted his head to look into her warm eyes. “Eren, what's wrong? What did His Majesty say?”

 

Her voice was soft and soothing but he couldn't answer, the words too much for him to say out loud, so he handed the letter to her. Petra took it and stepped back to read it, her eyes widening.

 

“Eren-"

 

“What’s going on?”, a deep voice interrupted the redhead.

 

Eren turned to look at the doorway, seeing Levi standing there, frozen by the sight of the brunet’s tears, and Hanji by his side, looking curious but concerned.

 

“L-Levi", the young omega sobbed, more tears falling at the sight of his lover.

 

Levi was all over Eren in a second, humming soothingly, embracing him, rubbing his scent on the distressed omega. Once he was sure that Eren was safely in his hold, he turned to Petra with a sharp stare.

 

“What happened?”, he demanded with a low growl, making Petra flinch and take a step back.

 

“It- it’s not- it’s not h-her fault. She d-didn't do anything", Eren assured through sobs and hiccups. His thoughts were spinning around in circles, fuelled by a messy mix of fear, confusion and anger.

 

“Shhh...it's alright. I’m here", Levi comforted as he turned back to the brunet. “What caused this?”

 

Eren just shook his head as he buried his face in Levi’s shoulder. The alpha kissed the top of his head before glancing at Petra with a raised brow, his eyes not as hard anymore.

 

“This”, she answered softly as she handed Levi the letter.

 

Levi let out a rumbling growl that echoed in the sitting area as he read the contents, Petra taking a few steps back and even Hanji tensing up at the sound. Eren, on the other hand, just burrowed deeper into the alpha’s embrace.

 

“Hanji, go get us a carriage ready", Levi ordered. Hanji nodded before running off without a complaint.

 

“But Levi-", Petra started.

 

“Petra", the alpha interrupted. “Get someone to bring our breakfast into my room and go pack everything Eren will need for a two-day trip to the capital.”

 

Petra didn't dare to protest when she saw the furious look in Levi’s eyes. Instead, she saluted out of habit and left the couple alone.

 

“Let's move to my room, okay?”, the short man asked gently as he stood up slowly.

 

Eren nodded as he was helped up from his seat. He immediately latched onto Levi, the older not minding the omega’s tight hold as he wrapped his arm around Eren’s waist.

 

The older led Eren into his quarters and to his bedroom. He coaxed the brunet onto his bed, wrapping him in a blanket so he would still be surrounded by Levi’s scent while he went to pack everything he needed.

 

After rechecking his luggage once, he returned to Eren, finding him curled into the blanked with only a tuft of brown hair peeking out. He caged Eren’s covered body his hands on both sides of the omega and began to purr and hum to comfort him.

 

“I like your purring", Eren said, his soft voice muffled by the blanket.

 

Levi pulled a face. “For the goddamn last time, Eren, it’s  _ not _ purring”, he snapped with no real bite or anger in his tone, causing the other to giggle. Levi immediately felt lighter at hearing the happy sound.

 

“Well, whatever it is, I like it", Eren said as he popped his head out of the blanket and looked to Levi with a smile. His eyes were red and puffy, his nose was running and there were drying tears on his cheeks.

 

Levi rolled his eyes as he let himself fall onto the young brunet. He knew Eren liked him on top of him, covering and protecting him from all harm. He started to purr or whatever after settling down.

 

They were like that for a while, Levi keeping his omega safe while Eren nuzzled the side of Levi’s face. However, they both knew they would have to talk about the letter sooner rather than later.

 

“It has to be a joke", Eren whispered. “I’m the second son. I shouldn't have to…” He let the sentence hang, not wanting to utter the words. He felt like saying them would make it too real.

 

“Joke or not, I’m beating that bastard up for making you cry", Levi growled. “You're _ mine _ .”

 

Eren smiled then; a bright, hopeful smile as he snaked his other arm from underneath the blanket and Levi’s weight and cupped the alpha’s cheek.

 

“I am yours wholly and truly, mind, heart and body”, Eren declared as he kissed Levi gently, his eyes full of love for the man before him, over him, around him.

 

“As I am yours, my love", Levi said as he brought their lips together again in a slow and careful dance, like it was the first kiss they shared, exploring and memorizing the other’s taste and feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of characters that would've suited what I have in mind for Seth so I had to just make up a character. Same with the country. The only canon countries I remembered were Hizuru, Marley and Mid-East Allied Forces. After googling I couldn't find more so I had to create one so yeah....Clainia. I could've used Hizuru but it didn't suit what I had in mind and I have other future plans for the Allied Forces. So I hope it doesn't bother anyone!
> 
> Anyway, thank you for all the support! I loved reading the comments and there were so many kudos in just one chapter! Like, thank you so so much!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I present to you another chapter! I will probably have start taking a little longer to update my fics because at this pace there might be a time where I haven't got a chapter ready in time. But I'm just too excited to show this to the world!
> 
> But enough about that, enjoy~!

Levi and Eren left the palace in the afternoon by carriage and arrived at the Maria Port in the evening. From there it was a three-hour travel by water to Marley.

 

“What if it’s not a joke?”, Eren said ruefully as they leaned on the railing of the ferry and watched the waves and the slowly setting sun.

 

“Doesn't change a thing. I won't let him take you from me", Levi promised as he placed his hand on Eren’s that was on the railing, giving his fingers a tight squeeze. “But we shouldn't talk about this in here.”

 

Eren understood what the alpha meant. There were a lot of people on the ferry and starting a rumour about the prince getting married wasn't a good thing.

 

Eren tugged at the hood covering his head self-consciously, afraid that someone might recognize them. It was always a risk for them both to travel by public transportation but in this case they didn't have a choice if they wanted to reach Liberio and, more importantly, Zeke before the prince of Clainia would begin his journey.

 

“I’m still hoping it's just a joke", Eren murmured.

 

Once they arrived at Marley, Levi got a carriage to take them to the capital. It was early morning when they arrived, having stopped a few times to rest the horses. Eren slept most of the trip, his head lolling on Levi’s shoulder while the short man only took short naps once in a while, too cautious to sleep in such an open place.

 

“Eren, wake up", Levi called as he gently shook the other’s shoulder.

 

Eren’s eyes slowly fluttered open, blinking a few times to get the sleep out of his vision. His brain was still hazy as he looked around him, the place outside the window familiar but not registering quite yet.

 

“We’re here”, Levi announced once he deemed that the younger was still half-asleep. “In Liberio.”

 

That seemed to wake Eren up as his eyes widened and the previously lazy demeanour turned sharp and tense.

 

“So it wasn't a dream", Eren mumbled under his breath, heaving a resigned sigh.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Eren shook his head before looking at Levi with soft eyes and a small smile.

 

“What are you apologizing for, silly?”, the brunet asked as he cupped the other’s face, a spark of determination flashing in his eyes. “We’re going to kick my brother’s ass so you should apologize to him not me.”

 

Levi wouldn't even be able to describe the feeling of relief and pride he got from Eren’s words. He wasn't just going to stay silent and let Zeke dictate his life. He was prepared to fight to stay with Levi if need be. 

 

Levi felt dumb for thinking even a second that Eren would just let things happen. Of course, he wouldn't. He was Eren Yeager, the most stubborn brat he had ever met.

 

They stepped out of the carriage and were immediately greeted by servants who took their bags.

 

Levi scowled as he and Eren walked past them and into the palace. They hadn't informed Zeke of their surprise visit so the bastard had planned for this to happen. But Levi and Eren both could feel the sliver of hope. Maybe Zeke really was just lonely and went a bit too far to get Eren there.

 

Speaking of the devil, Zeke was standing in the entrance hall, waiting for them with Yelena, his advisor, next to him as the front doors were opened.

 

“Eren, it’s good to see you", Zeke said as he walked towards them with his arms open.

 

Eren, however, didn't embrace the other. Instead, he took a step back and let out a growl that echoed in the spacious hall. Zeke halted.

 

Levi also felt the urge to growl and threaten the other alpha but had to remember that, despite being Eren’s brother, Zeke was first and foremost the king of Marley.

 

Levi kept a straight posture, a step behind Eren, for the sake of image. He hated these situations where he needed to look inferior to the prince when all he wanted was to stand next to his lover, protect him and hold him close.

 

Zeke didn't seem pleased with the coldness in Eren’s usually warm, bright green eyes and the distance he kept between them. He didn't comment about it though.

 

“We have something to talk about", Eren said with a frown.

 

Zeke’s face turned neutral as he observed his brother’s face before glancing at Levi.

 

“Yes, we do but we’ll do it alone", the king said.

 

Levi tensed slightly as Eren turned to look at him. Zeke and Yelena didn't notice it but Eren did and he gave the short man a brief, reassuring smile before nodding to Zeke.

 

Levi gave a bow to them, holding back a snarl, as they walked away. Zeke was Eren’s brother. He loved Eren dearly so Levi knew he wouldn't do anything to the brunet. Still Levi could help but worry because  _ his omega _ was going to be alone in a room with an  _ alpha. _ That thought didn't sit well with him.

 

However, he swallowed his apprehension and fear as he headed for the barracks on the palace grounds. He could get his mind off of things by greeting a few familiar faces.

 

As he entered the main building, he could immediately see that they didn't keep up with his cleaning standards. Well, it had been a few years since the last time. He had seen his friends from the capital, of course, but it was always either on Paradis or during a ball or some other event. He hadn't been to the barracks since he and Eren left.

 

“Captain Levi, you’re back!”, a male voice called out. When he turned to look, he saw Armin and Mikasa standing on the stairs leading to the second floor.

 

“For now, yes", Levi said with a nod as they walked down the stairs to greet him properly. Armin’s exclamation must have been heard by the others as soon there were more people coming to check out the situation.

 

“Captain Levi!”, Jean greeted with a salute, multiple others repeating the action as more people popped out to see him.

 

“If you’re here, does that mean that Eren is also?”, Mikasa asked.

 

The people that had gathered around him were Eren’s friends and people that Levi himself had trained along with the prince. Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Marco, Sasha, Connie, Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie.

 

“Yes, he’s meeting with the king right now”, Levi informed.

 

“But it's strange. You haven't been here like this in years. Why now?”, Armin asked, always observant.

 

“I can't tell you. At least, not yet", the alpha replied. “We have to wait until they're done talking.” Levi glanced around him, his lips pulling into a frown. “In the meantime, we better start cleaning this place up. It looks like a shithole.”

 

He turned his eyes to the youngsters and raised a brow.  _ What are you waiting for? _

 

“Yes, sir!”, they all said in unison, saluting before going in different directions to get cleaning supplies.

 

* * *

 

Eren walked next to Zeke, knowing where they were going without being led, while Yelena followed behind them. The guards patrolling the hallways and servants running errands bowed and greeted them when they passed.

 

Zeke gave quick nods in response while Eren waved, smiled and greeted them back, happy to see them. Eren had always been the charming little prince full of smiles that everyone couldn't help but love. Or that was at least until his parents died. He couldn't smile genuinely for three months. It probably would've taken even longer if Levi hadn't been there. The thought of his loving alpha made him smile fondly.

 

However, he was pulled out of his thoughts as they arrived in front of Zeke’s study. The guards stationed by the study opened the double doors.

 

Zeke walked in without hesitation but Eren stopped just a few steps in as he glanced back to where Yelena stood behind him, ready to follow them inside.

 

“I thought we were going to talk alone", he commented with a displeased frown.

 

“She has information about Prince-"

 

“I don't care", Eren hissed. “I’m talking to you one-on-one or not at all. I will leave with Levi and won't listen to your bullshit reasons.”

 

“Language, Eren", Zeke scolded with a sharp look. “And it would be good if-"

 

“No", Eren said firmly. “You ordered Levi away so I think it’s only fair that Yelena isn't here either.”

 

“Eren-”

 

“It's me or her, Zeke", Eren said with finality.

 

Zeke sighed. He could force Eren to stay and submit by force if he’d have to but he didn't want to do that. After all, Eren was his precious little brother.

 

He nodded to Yelena, dismissing her. She gave a bow in response before leaving, the guards shutting the doors afterwards.

 

Zeke sat down behind his desk, gesturing with his hand for Eren to take the chair opposite of him. The omega let out a huff as he sat down without further protests.

 

“What the fuck was the meaning of that letter?”, he asked, fury bleeding into his voice as he glared at the alpha.

 

“Eren, I’m starting to think that Levi has a bad influence on you and your language”, Zeke reprimanded with a scowl.

 

“It has nothing to do with Levi! Now answer the fucking question!”, the brunet demanded as he slammed his fists onto the desk, making everything on it clatter.

 

“You need to calm down first", the alpha said as he reached out for Eren’s hand.

 

“Don't touch me!”, Eren growled as he slapped his brother's hand away.

 

“I won't explain anything until you calm down, Eren", Zeke bargained. “I accepted your conditions so now your turn to accept mine.”

 

Eren glared at him but eventually huffed before taking a deep, calming breath.

 

“So? Will you answer me now?”, he asked, his eyes still burning, but his voice and stance were calm and relaxed.

 

“Eren, it was a hard decision to make. You know that I love you dearly and-”

 

“Don’t try to sweet talk to me. It won't work", the younger said firmly before sighing. “And I know which is why I’m so confused and furious. If you really do love me, why do this? And without discussing it with me first.”

 

“I hate to do this to you, but it's the only choice", Zeke said, his eyes softening briefly.

 

“What do you mean?” Eren’s mind was filled with dread, his stomach churning uncomfortably.

 

Zeke took off his glasses, rubbing at his eyelids for a moment, before putting them back on and looking Eren straight into the eyes.

 

“Grisha, our father had made a promise to King Rufus of Clainia", he started. “To ensure peace and a good relationship between our countries, he would marry one of his children to one of King Rufus’.”

 

“Shouldn’t it be  _ you _ who married then and not me?”, Eren asked, his jaw clenched.

 

“The first and best choice would be that I took one of his descendants as my queen but all of them are alphas", Zeke explained. “Which is why you have to become the ‘queen’ of Clainia, instead.”

 

“No!”, Eren shouted as he stood up, shaking his head. “No, no, no, no! You will dissolve the marriage!”

 

“Eren, I can't. The stakes are too high", the king said forlornly. “If this marriage doesn't happen, Clainia has threatened to start a war. While we are more powerful than them, there is a possibility that the Mid-East Allied Forces will take that opportunity and also attack us. As long as our relationship with them is strained, Clainia’s possible declaration of war is a huge threat.”

 

Eren was silent, resigned. There was nothing he could say or do. He understood what Zeke meant. If the marriage didn't happen, thousands of innocent people would die because of Eren. His friends and Levi would suffer. They would be there fighting and dying for Marley, just because of Eren’s selfishness.

 

“There really is no other choice?”, he asked, his voice soft and quiet.

 

“I’m afraid not", Zeke said apologetically.

 

Eren slumped back onto the chair, his head hanging in defeat. He couldn't even find it in him to cry. He could only stare at his lap with empty eyes.

 

“I understand. I will…” He swallowed past the lump in his throat. “I will marry Prince Seth.”

 

Zeke looked at him with sad eyes but didn't try to alleviate his misery. Not that he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved all the positive feedback I got from you guys! Thank you so much! Also for those who don't know, I'm writing another Riren fic also. If you're interested, go give it a read! ^w^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm back with another chapter! It's time for Eren to tell Levi so prepare yourselves!

Telling Levi about his decision was going to be the hardest part. Eren dreaded the conversation so he took his time walking to the barracks, taking a detour through the kitchen. Everyone that saw him looked concerned and asked him what was wrong but he couldn't tell. It was only going to be officially announced once the meeting with Prince Seth was wrapped up.

 

Yelena had been called in afterwards to tell Eren more about the prince,  _ his fiancé _ . She told him that Prince Seth was a 38-year-old strict, serious alpha who “respected traditions and customs”. She also told him about his achievements and whatnot but he hadn't been listening to those. He was more concerned with the fact that he was going to be stuck in a marriage with an alpha 20 years older than him with “traditional views”.

 

Eren didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry. He knew what Yelena meant with “traditions and customs”. It was the subtle way of saying that Seth was someone who saw omegas as nothing more than  _ things _ made to be bred.

 

He felt sick even thinking about what he would have to do. He would have to have sex and give birth to the prince’s children. His body would have be touched and seen by someone other than Levi.

 

Tears sprung to his eyes as he walked out of the kitchen towards the front doors, more concerned questions being thrown at him by passing people as he walked. When he was out, he could see people in the training grounds in front of the barracks. He could see Levi and Mikasa sword fighting while the rest were gathered around to watch them. A small, nostalgic smile rose onto his lips.

 

He remembered the days when they all were being trained by Levi. How he would try to take the older man on for so many times but never managed to even land a hit, whether it be with fists, swords or knives. His mother would comfort him afterwards while the other trainees teased him about it.

 

“Oh, Eren!”, Armin called once he noticed the prince coming their way.

 

The sword fight paused as the two Ackermans turned to see Eren. Mikasa pushed through the crowd to pull him into a tight hug. The rest of his friends gathered around him to greet him and ask him questions. The younger trainees who had come to watch the sword fight were astonished to see them talk to the prince so casually. They hadn’t been here during Eren’s trainee time so they didn’t know his relationship with the group of soldiers.

 

Levi stayed back for now as he let the ‘kids’ mingle among themselves. They were all still kids to him despite some already being adults by law and they would probably stay that way always.

 

“It's been so long, Eren. We missed you", Mikasa said when she finally let go.

 

Eren could only let out a small, forced smile and nod, his stomach churning with nerves.

 

“Eren, what's wrong?”, Armin asked, everyone quieting down as they looked between him and Eren.

 

“You do indeed look a bit pale. Are you sick?”, Marco asked, concerned.

 

“No, I’m...I’m fine", Eren answered with an obviously fake smile.

 

“Have you eaten?”, Sasha asked, taking bread out of her pocket. “Want some?”

 

Eren shook his head. The thought of food made him want to puke. He let out an involuntary sob, his eyes starting to shine with unshed tears. Levi was immediately pushing people aside to get to the omega, wrapping his arms around Eren.

 

“We will talk for a bit alone", Levi said as he led Eren away from the group quickly.

 

Eren sobbed and sniffled more openly now as he hugged Levi tightly while they walked. Levi took him to his old room in the barracks and locked the door behind them before sitting onto the couch in the room with Eren.

 

Levi scrunched up his nose in disgust at the state of the room. It had been kept somewhat clean but it was still far from his standards. But he ignored the dust in favour of comforting Eren. He had his arm around Eren’s waist, rubbing circles into his back.

 

“What did he say?”, Levi asked carefully as he kissed the brunet's cheek.

 

“I-I’m sorry, Levi", Eren apologized, tears finally falling from his eyes. He desperately tried to wipe them away to no avail. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“Why are you sorry?”, Levi asked, his hold tightening around the omega. His heart was pounding with apprehension. He knew but he didn't want to believe it until Eren’s confirmation.

 

Eren was stuttering and mumbling, trying to find a good way to tell Levi. But was there a good way to do that in the first place? It would hurt them both no matter how he said it.

 

“I will marry Prince Seth", Eren said, looking anywhere but at the alpha.

 

A heavy silence fell over the room at his words. Eren dared a look at Levi, expecting him to look either sad or angry. He wasn't expecting the calm demeanour. A shiver went down his back. He knew for a fact that an outwardly calm Levi was more dangerous than an openly furious one.

 

“I will talk with  _ His Majesty _ ", Levi said as he stood up, his voice bitter and sharp as he spit the title out like it was poison on his tongue. However, Eren quickly grabbed his hand, tugging him back and shaking his head. “Eren-”

 

“No”, the omega croaked out, his cheeks stained with tears. “Levi, I-I have to marry him. I-I have to- I have to do it.”

 

Levi frowned as he sat back down and cupped Eren’s face, wiping his tears away with his thumbs.

 

“No, you don't”, he declared firmly. “I won't let him or anyone take you from me.” A reassuring smile rose onto his lips. “I promised late Queen Carla to protect you and I plan to keep my promise.”

 

“A-and I promised to grow up to be s-strong enough to protect everyone", Eren sobbed as he pressed their foreheads together. “And this is the only w-way I can keep you all safe.”

 

“What do you-?”

 

“Zeke said that if I don’t marry Prince Seth, Clainia will launch an attack. He fears that the A-Allied Forces will join the war", Eren explained, his breath hitching. “I don't want my s-selfishness to be the reason why so many p-people have to suffer. I don’t want to be the reason  _ you _ and my friends suffer.”

 

Levi was speechless. He knew Marley’s relationship with the Mid-East Allied Forces has been bad for the last few decades but he didn't know that Clainia was so hostile towards Marley. Zeke and probably Grisha too must have kept it a secret from public.

 

And now, Levi could say nothing against the marriage. He wanted to be selfish and whisk Eren away from the palace, away from Marley. Eren was born a royalty but he was raised with little to no expectations, loved and raised like any other child. Maybe that was why he was so sweet, loving and kind. And thinking about such a lovely person marrying who knows what kind of unknown man made Levi angry, sad and scared.

 

He wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, pulling Eren into his lap and hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Eren’s scent was strongest on his neck. He smelled sweet and fruity with a hint of something floral. It was the perfect mix of different scents and Levi took it all in in deep inhales.

 

Eren bowed his neck out more once Levi started to lap at it with his tongue. The alpha wanted to bite down until he drew blood, marking and claiming Eren as his for the rest of their lives. He knew Eren wanted it too, but if Levi did bite-mark him now, he was sure that the brunet would never forgive him for doing it or himself for allowing it.

 

Levi didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry. Just around a day ago they were dreaming of the day that they could finally be together for real. But now that day would only be a dream. Now that day they waited for would be a nightmare. Eren would be forced to mate and bond with a stranger.

 

Levi felt his eyes burn with his tears as he bit his tongue to keep them in uselessly. He felt Eren move his hands to his back, rubbing and massaging to make him relax and feel better.

 

“It- it will be okay", Eren said shakily, his unsure tone unconvincing to them both. “We’ll be okay.”

 

Levi had to wonder: when had he become so soft? So vulnerable? So  _ weak _ ?

 

“I-I’m sorry, Eren”, he sobbed, tightening his hold around the boy like would disappear otherwise. “I’m so fucking sorry that I can't do anything when it matters the most.”

 

“It’s not your fault", Eren replied softly, holding back tears. He had to be strong for the both of them. It was his turn to stay strong now that Levi couldn't. “And we can't lose hope yet. Maybe he doesn't even want me.”

 

Levi knew that it was hopeless. One look at Eren and who could resist? Who  _ wouldn’t _ want Eren, that sweet and endearing young man?

 

Levi wanted him so badly but he couldn't have him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has left kudos or comments! I don't answer every comment but I read every single one and I'm so happy that people are liking this!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I've got a new chapter for you! Get ready for more angst!

It was supposed to be a two-day trip to Liberio and back to Paradis Island but they decided it wasn't worth it to leave when they would have come back after a week for the meeting with Prince Seth.

 

They had sent a letter to Paradis to inform Hanji and Levi’s squad of their plans. Neither of them was surprised that after two days they arrived at the Palace of Liberio.

 

Petra wouldn’t let go of Eren for full fifteen minutes, hugging him tightly and apologising over and over again like it was her fault. Oluo stood awkwardly by him, wanting to comfort him too but not knowing how. Eld and Gunther were by Levi, patting his shoulder, telling him there was nothing he could do about, it wasn't his fault. Hanji waited until Petra was done with Eren to pull him and Levi into a hug.

 

“I’m so sorry", they said as they hugged the couple tightly, tears in their eyes.

 

“W-why do you all keep apologising? It's obviously n-not your fault”, Eren said as sobs and tears began to pour out. He grasped the back of Hanji’s shirt tightly, wrinkling the soft material, and pressed his face into their shoulder.

 

“Because t-there's nothing I can do to h-help you!”, Hanji cried.

 

Levi was silent as one of his hands was rubbing circles in the small of Eren’s back and the other around the beta’s back. Tears fell and he was glad for once that Hanji was taller than him so he could easily hide his crying features.

 

They stayed like that for a long while, crying and comforting each other before they separated. Their eyes were puffy and red and if they had looked around themselves they could’ve seen that so were the others’ eyes too. Oluo had a hand on Petra’s shoulder as she wiped her tears and he was trying his hardest to hide the fact that he had also shed tears. Gunther and Eld were by their side, both with tears stains on their cheeks.

 

“I wish I could do more, do  _ something _ ”, the brunette said, wiping at their face.

 

“Unless you can prevent a war, there’s nothing we can do", Levi replied with a resigned shrug. He looked tired. He and Eren both looked like they hadn't slept well for the past few days. Hanji wouldn't be surprised if they hadn't.

 

“Levi, will you go with Eren?”, the brunette asked.

 

“I don't know", Levi answered as he sat down onto the couch in his room, too tired to continue standing. “It will probably be discussed when the prince arrives.”

 

Eren sat down next to him, leaning his head on Levi's shoulder.

 

“Did you hear what Prince Seth was like?”, Eld asked as he sat down on the other side of Levi.

 

Eren’s stomach dropped as he recalled what kind of man he was marrying. “An old, strict, traditional alpha.”

 

The air suddenly felt stuffy and heavy as wide eyes turned to look at him with growing terror. Levi looked especially horrified.

 

“No”, the alpha said firmly as he shook his head. “Definitely not!”

 

“Levi, I have no other-"

 

“No!”, Levi growled. “Letting you marry some unknown man is bad enough but letting you marry someone who’ll only ever possibly see you as a baby maker is even worse!”

 

“L-Levi, they could mean something else-"

 

“Traditional alpha is a nice word for an abusive piece of shit and you know it, Petra!", Levi shouted. “Fuck this country and its king! I’m not letting Eren near someone like that!”

 

“I will see if I can get you two over the border to Hizuru. I have friends there that will probably help you get settled”, Hanji said.

 

“No, stop-"

 

“One of the royal coachmen owes me a favour, I can probably borrow his carriage and take you to the shore", Gunther suggested.

 

“Stop it-"

 

“I know someone who makes ships and boats, I could ask if he would borrow one”, Oluo informed.

 

“Now, stop it!”, Eren shouted when everyone kept ignoring him. “I won't leave Marley! I can't!”

 

“Marley has won multiple wars! She will be okay!”, Petra insisted. “But  _ you _ won't if you marry that douchebag!”

 

“Marley has won wars but with what cost! If I can prevent the deaths of thousands of people, I will do anything! Even if it means that I have to marry an abusive stranger!”, Eren declared, his head held high and a determination clear in his eyes.

 

Everyone was stunned to silence by the declaration. A sad, pained look crept up to Levi's face.

 

“You’re starting to sound like an adult, Eren", he whispered. “Please, stay as a snotty brat for a while longer.”

 

Tears gathered at Eren’s eyes as he recalled a memory from years ago, a little after his mother had died.

 

_ Eren was in his room studying. It was hard with the unshed tears making his vision blurry. But he wouldn't cry. He had cried enough. _

 

_ He didn't hear the knocking or someone opening the door and entering his room. He only noticed that he had company when a voice spoke up behind him. _

 

_ “What are you doing, Eren?” _

 

_ Eren was startled by the voice. He turned around to see Levi there with a sad, disapproving expression on his face. _

 

_ “I’m studying", the brunet answered, doing his best to keep his voice steady and clear. _

 

_ Levi sighed tiredly, softly as he knelt next to Eren, taking his hands in his, as he looked up at the young boy. _

 

_ “Eren, you don't have to pretend to be fine. Your mother died. You can cry and weep", Levi said as he rubbed soothing circles into Eren’s hands with his thumbs. _

 

_ “I-I have to stay strong. I need to grow up quickly and become strong so I can protect the people I love and care about", Eren insisted, his voice cracking and his tears threatening to spill. _

 

_ “Growing up takes time”, Levi said before a fond, playful smile rose onto his lips. “So just stay as a snotty brat for a while longer.” _

 

Eren was crying, too exhausted to even try to hold the tears back. He smiled sadly.

 

“I can finally protect everyone. Please, don't take that away from me", he pleaded.

 

Levi could say nothing against that but the pained look on his face was enough for Eren to know what he wanted to say.

 

“Can you all...leave us alone for a minute?” Levi's voice was uncharacteristically soft and hesitant, like he was afraid to speak too loudly.

 

The group of people all nodded in understanding and left quietly, Hanji lingering longer to place a comforting pat on the short man’s back before leaving.

 

Once it was just Eren and Levi in the room, the older stood up, only to fall to his knees in front of Eren. He took the omega’s hands in his, kissing the backs of his hands, his every finger, every knuckle, his palms, trailed kisses up to his wrists.

 

“L-Levi…”, Eren called, new set of tears forming in his eyes and clogging his throat as Levi worshipped his hands, trying to convey all of his love and sorrow in those little fleeting pecks.

 

“I don't want to let you go. I  _ can't _ let you go", Levi said, his lips brushing against the brunet’s skin as he spoke.

 

_ I don't want you to let me go _ , Eren wanted to say but couldn't. He knew Levi was hurting. Of course, he was. But he was alive. He was breathing. He wasn't fighting on the front lines because of Eren.

 

He would be hurt but he would survive. They both would. That's why he kept his tongue in control as he pulled Levi into a hug, pressing Levi’s head into his chest as they older wrapped his arms around the omega’s torso.

 

There was the sound of muffled sobs, but this time they weren't coming from Eren. He wouldn't cry anymore. He would stay strong for Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone for leaving kudos and comments! I can't thank you all enough! ^w^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everybody! I'm back with another chapter! I said a while back that there wouldn't be smut in a while...Well, I changed my mind. But anyway, it's time to meet Prince Seth!
> 
> Enjoy!

The day to meet Prince Seth came quicker than Eren wanted. The preparations for the day had been tiring. Eren had to be given a quick reintroduction to Clainian culture and language. He had been taught these things when he was younger but with no real use for them, they had faded away from his memory with time.

 

He also had to try on different clothes, go through different tailors until he had a outfit that suited the occasion. He was dressed in a white jacket with golden buttons, details and aiguillettes, the cuffs and collar of the jacket decorated with golden embroidery, along with matching pants and a golden circlet with an emerald in the front resting on his head.

 

He was made to look royal and pure. Eren almost wanted to laugh at that. He was nothing close to pure with the amount of sex that he had had with Levi throughout the years. He had been covered in cum and saliva more times than he could remember.

 

“You look amazing", Levi whispered so only Eren could hear as they waited for the foreign prince to arrive with King Zeke and around a dozen guards.

 

Eren smiled at him, his expression a mix of sadness and longing. “But for the wrong person”, he whispered back melancholically as he briefly took Levi’s appearance in.

 

He was wearing his military uniform, as was protocol, armor covering most of his body and a deep green cape with the Marleyan army’s coat of arms, blue and white wings, on his back.

 

It didn't take long until they heard the clatter of hooves and rattling metal as Prince Seth arrived with two carriages, surrounded by armoured guards on horses. After pulling up in front of the palace, the door of the first carriage was opened and Prince Seth stepped out followed by what Eren assumed was his advisor or right-hand man.

 

The second carriage stopped behind the other, a few noble looking people stepping out. Some sort of politicians or officials, Eren guessed, before his eyes settled on Prince Seth.

 

He was a tall man, age weighing down his features that might’ve been attractive at some point. He had black hair with matching short beard and sharp, dark brown eyes. His posture and gait was graceful and precise, just what you’d expect from royalty, as he walked towards them, a few guards hot on his heels.

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Seth", Zeke greeted with all the grace of a king. “I hope the ride was fine.”

 

“The pleasure is all mine, Your Majesty”, Seth replied with a respectful bow. “And the ride here was quite nice. The scenery and landscape is different here. More green and open than in Clainia.” He turned his gaze to Eren. “And you must be Prince Eren. It is an honour.”

 

“Likewise", Eren answered as he gave a polite bow to the other prince. He could see how Seth’s eyes had hardened the moment he turned to him. How he looked at Eren like he shouldn’t be there, standing next to Zeke like an equal. The brunet also noticed the somewhat pleased look Seth had on his face once Eren gave his bow. He gave it as a greeting, out of respect, but it seemed like in the taller man’s eyes he was lowering himself in front of the other prince. Eren could clearly see it. But he didn’t voice his displeasure. Instead, he gave the alpha a smile that went ignored as Seth turned back to the king.

 

The brunet felt anger and disgust bubble inside him but didn't show it, letting it wash away slowly with calm breathing. He had to control himself.

 

_ This is for Marley _ , he told himself.  _ This is for Levi. _

 

As they walked inside, Eren left the urge to hold Levi’s hand but he extinguished that wish as soon as it came. He decided to do this. He had to stay strong and in control. He couldn’t hide behind Levi. He had to stand on his own two feet.

 

They gathered in the conference room, taking their seats. The nobles from Clainia followed behind along with some officials and statesmen from Marley.

 

Once everyone was sat down in the conference room, they officially started the formal meeting to discuss Eren and Seth’s marriage. It was mostly Seth and Zeke who spoke, which made Eren both glad but also infuriated. Glad because he was afraid he would lose his composure but infuriated because his future was being spoken for without much of his input. Not that he had much of a choice. Or he did, but the price of that choice would be far more than he could pay.

 

He was a fox with his leg stuck in a trap, his life in the hands of the hunters. He could scream and struggle all he wanted but that would only hurt. He could rip his leg off and be free but at the cost of a leg. He wouldn’t be able survive like that for long so he chose to remain trapped.

 

During and after the meeting, Seth didn’t spare him more than fleeting looks, most filled with contempt. No one else saw the slight change in the alpha’s eyes but Eren very clearly did. “ _ Why is that thing here? _ ”, he could almost hear Seth say.

 

He was glad when it was finally over and the other prince on his way back to Clainia. The meeting was mostly about how and when to publicly announce the marriage and everything each side needed to know about it and the marriage itself.

 

In two days it would be announced that Prince Eren would be marrying the crown prince of Clainia, Prince Seth, on his 18th birthday. Then a week after the announcement Eren would leave Marley and travel to Clainia and live the rest of his life there as the ‘queen’ of Clainia.

 

Eren hated the title. It seemed derogatory. He wouldn't be a ‘queen’ because he ruled a country. He would be a queen because he was an omega married to a king. The same that his mother was. Just the wife of a king and nothing more. Not gaining but losing power.

 

At least in Marley, the omegas had equal rights with alphas and betas. Based on what he’d heard, Clainia still needed a few more years to decide whether or not omegas were people or not. Prince Seth’s attitude towards him only helped to show that.

 

“You’ve been quiet", Levi noted softly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

 

They were in Eren’s bedchamber, laying on his bed with their legs tangled together and Levi’s hand running through brown hair as Eren hugged the older man tightly.

 

“If you mark me, I can't marry Seth", Eren said softly, his voice slightly muffled with his face pressed to Levi's chest.

 

Levi sighed longingly as his fingers went to Eren’s neck, caressing the soft skin there.

 

“Eren, breaking the law won't-"

 

“I know. I wasn't serious", Eren said with a tired sigh. “I won't go back on my word. I just wish...it wouldn't have be me.” He let out a choked laugh. “I’m so selfish, aren’t I?”

 

“It's not selfish to want your own happiness”, Levi replied firmly as he planted a kiss on the omega’s head. “You know I want to take you far away from here to some place where we can be alone. I don't care if it means war but I don't want to give you up to anyone else.” He sighed as he nuzzled Eren’s hair, inhaling his sweet scent.

 

“You say that but I know you care just as much as I do. I know you don't want innocent people to suffer", Eren whispered, leaning into the alpha.

 

“Which is why I don't want  _ you _ to suffer, Eren", Levi said as he cupped the brunet's face, bringing it up from his chest so he could look into those ocean green eyes. His eyes softened at the sadness in Eren’s. “I love you, Eren.”

 

“I love you too, Levi", Eren said softly as their lips met in the middle in a desperate kiss, both of them putting all of their love and sorrow into it. That desperation turned into passion soon enough as they were grabbing at each other and pulling each other’s clothes off.

 

Eren’s hands were trembling as he undid the buttons of Levi’s shirt, getting more and more frustrated as the time went on. Levi eventually decided to help him out, undoing the rest of the buttons and throwing the garment away when they both were completely naked on Eren’s bed.

 

Eren whimpered once he felt the alpha’s hot, bare cock press on his as Levi reached up to kiss the brunet. They moaned as Eren shifted his hips, rubbing their dicks together in the process.

 

“L-Levi, I love you”, the omega said through another moan as Levi attached his lips to his neck, sucking, licking and kissing but never sinking his teeth into the skin. The urge was stronger than ever. He wanted to. Fuck Marley. Fuck Zeke. Fuck everyone. Fucking  _ fuck- _

 

He went lower and bit onto Eren’s nipple instead, gaining a loud cry from the young man. He rolled the nub with his tongue afterwards, the omega panting as the sensitive skin was being played with.

 

“Levi- Ah! L-Levi, pleas-” Eren’s breath hitched as the alpha tugged on his nipple with his teeth. “N-not just there, Levi.”

 

Levi released the sensitive nub and licked a wet stripe across the tanned chest to the other one before biting it.

 

“Ah! Haah…Nghh! Levi!”, Eren moaned and whimpered as the short man began to abuse his other nipple with his lips, tongue and teeth, alternating between biting, sucking and licking.

 

The brunet couldn’t help but rut his hips into Levi’s, rubbing their hard members together, the leaking precum making the movement smoother.

 

“F-fuck, Eren”, Levi moaned against Eren’s chest, hot breath ghosting on the wet skin, as the younger thrusted his hips up.

 

“Fuck me, Levi”, Eren demanded as he wrapped his legs around Levi’s waist as he rolled his hips before leaning into the other’s ear. “Make sure Seth knows who I really belong to.”

 

Levi didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled away from Eren’s chest and took hold of his legs, taking them from around his waist. He placed one on his shoulder and pushed the other against the mattress, spreading Eren for himself to see. He couldn’t stop the aroused growl that forced its way out of his throat as he saw the slick dripping from Eren’s behind.

 

Levi plunged two of his fingers into that heat with no hesitation, hearing the omega cry out in pleasure and that’s when he noticed the unusually strong scent wafting from Eren. That sweet, irresistible scent suddenly began overwhelming as he moved his fingers in and out of that hole, more and more slick dripping out.

 

“O-oh, fucking s-shit, Eren”, he cursed as he quickly withdrew his fingers, wiping them on the sheets before standing up and going to sit on the couch that was on the other end of the bedroom, away from the bed that the omega was writhing on.

 

“E-eh? Levi, n-no. Co-come back- Ngh! Please!”, Eren whined as he panted, tears flowing down from his lust-glazed eyes. “It’s- Mmhm… It’s so hot, Levi. I-I need-”

 

“F-fuck, Eren, you’re in  _ heat _ ”, Levi cursed, running his fingers through his hair as he tried not to look at the naked omega that was presenting himself to the alpha. “I can’t fuck you  _ now. _ ”

 

“W-why not? Please, Levi, p-please! I-It’s too much! T-too little! I need more- Nhh-” Eren was moaning and whining as he rubbed his erection on the sheets, breathing in the remainders of the alpha’s scent, wiggling his hips to tempt the short man as he couldn’t get up, his limbs turned to jelly.

 

“I can’t get you pregnant, Eren!”, Levi shouted, frustration clear in his voice as he tried his hardest to keep himself under control.

 

“I-it’s fine. We-we’ve done it before and- Haah-ah! A-and I haven’t gotten pregnant yet”, Eren assured as he tried to crawl down from the bed carefully but ended up falling onto the floor ungracefully.

 

“B-because we’ve taken certain measures before!”, the alpha reasoned, his breathing heavy as he took in that intoxicating smell in every inhale. “And how are you in heat!? I-it shouldn’t be for another few weeks! Fuck, Eren, d-don’t come closer!”

 

Levi stood up from the couch as he Eren started to crawl towards him on all fours, a panting and moaning mess. However, the alpha froze involuntarily afterwards, trying to fight the urge to just claim the attractive youngster.

 

“I-I don’t know but, Levi, it hurts. Please...Ngh…”, the brunet whined once he reached Levi, sitting down onto the floor on his knees as he opened his mouth and licked at the alpha’s cock, hot, heavy breath ghosting on the length.

 

Levi’s hands immediately went to those brown locks of hair as the other took the throbbing dick into his mouth while rubbing his own member on the short man’s leg.

 

“S-shit”, he cursed as Eren started deepthroating him with no hesitation. He already felt his climax approaching. It was all just too much. Eren’s lips around his cock, his tongue licking at the underside while his teeth sometimes grazed the top, the scent of the omega’s heat in the air and the sight and feel of him rutting his leg while sucking him off.

 

All of those were just too much and he was about to come down Eren’s throat before the little shit suddenly pulled off, falling onto the carpet and turning so his butt was in the air, his wet, dripping hole presented to the alpha like a present.

 

“Breed me, Levi. Give me your baby.”

 

Those words were everything that was needed to snap Levi’s control. He pushed into that slick heat and started thrusting in and out of the brunet without hesitation, Eren singing in pleasure as his prostate was getting hit. All he needed was few thrusts into his sweet spot and he was already cumming onto the carpet, trembling as the black haired man continued to slam into his prostate.

 

“Ah! Ahh! L-Levi! Nnh-”, Eren whined at the overstimulation as his cock started to harden again. “Haah-ah! Ye-Yes! Yes! M-more!”

 

All Levi could think about was Eren’s words.  _ Breed.  _ He needed to breed Eren. That’s what Eren wanted.

 

His knot started swelling as he kept brutally slamming into the brunet. He felt the familiar coil in his stomach and felt his climax coming when he forced himself to pull out. He came onto Eren’s back, some cum splattering all the way into his brown hair.

 

“Leviiiiiiii”, the omega whined, his butthole twitching at the sudden empty feeling and his dick still hard, frustrated tears caused by lust falling down his cheeks.

 

Levi quickly plunged his fingers into him, three at the same time and pressed down onto Eren’s prostate, rubbing and massaging it aggressively. He did it until Eren’s cries of pleasure turned incoherent and he was trembling with the incoming orgasm.

 

Levi added a fourth finger to imitate a knot as he pressed hard on Eren’s sweet spot to make him come a second time, making a mess of the carpet and his stomach as he fell on it, panting and content for now.

 

“Good?”, Levi asked, kissing Eren’s hip once they had both come down from their high.

 

Eren nodded, his head a bit more clear now that he had cum and supposedly been knotted.

 

“T-thanks, Levi, for not cumming inside”, he said sheepishly, his cheeks red from embarrassment and the exertion.

 

“I know, Eren”, Levi answered as he caressed Eren’s lower back, grimacing as he momentarily forgot the cum there. “Stay here. I will go get water and a washrag.”

 

“Like I can move”, Eren muttered with a pout as Levi send him a mischievous smirk before he stood up.

 

He went to the adjacent room, which was a bathroom, and came back after a while with a small bucket of water and a washcloth. He set the bucket next to Eren on the floor and dipped the cloth in the water, squeezing the excess water off before starting to clean the omega’s cum covered back.

 

“It's cold!”, Eren shrieked as the cold washrag touched his heated skin.

 

Levi rolled his eyes, continuing to rub the other’s back clean. “Well, sorry,  _ Your Highness _ , but I don't have the energy to warm up some water so you just have to deal with this", he said, clicking his tongue and slapping Eren lightly on the butt when he wouldn't stop squirming. “Stop moving!”

 

“But it's cold! I can't!”

 

“The more you wiggle around, the longer this will take so stay still!”

 

Eren pouted and tried his hardest not to move as Levi redipped the rag in the cold water and put it back on his skin. He was letting out whines and flinching once in a while but otherwise managed to stay still.

 

Levi nodded to himself once Eren’s backside was clean. He reached to the side to pat Eren’s head for staying still but grimaced as he touched the drying cum there.

 

“We will have to wash your hair in the bathroom”, Levi said as he cleaned his hand. “Turn around.”

 

“No.”

 

“Eren…”

 

“No, it’s cold and you know that my chest and stomach are sensitive.”

 

“Eren, I will shove this cold rag up your ass if you don't turn around and then we'll see what is sensitive”, Levi threatened with no bite in his tone. He wouldn't do something like that to Eren and the boy knew it but he wouldn't let him lay around in cum either.

 

Eren groaned as he pushed himself to move and was about to roll over when Levi stopped him.

 

“Actually, you know what? Just get up", Levi said, eyeing the mess on the floor underneath Eren. If he rolled over, Levi would have to redo his back. “Come on. I’ll help you up. Give me your hands.”

 

Eren let out another groan as he stretched out his arms to the alpha who easily pulled him up to his wobbly feet. He was set down onto the couch, Levi getting the bucket and washcloth closer afterwards.

 

He wetted the rag before dabbing Eren’s tan skin with it before starting to scrub the cum off.

 

Eren was squirming and wiggling as he tried to escape the cold cloth that was assaulting the sensitive skin of his chest. Levi sighed as he grabbed Eren’s hips with his free hand and continued to clean him despite the movement. When he brushed against the other’s nipples, Eren let out a whimper, covering his mouth afterwards in embarrassment.

 

Levi raised a mischievous eyebrow as he continued to rub the sensitive nubs with the cloth, making Eren let out small whimpers and moans.

 

“S-stop, Levi- Ahn! Ngh..”, Eren pleaded as he dug his nails into Levi's shoulders.

 

After teasing Eren’s chest for a while, Levi dipped the cloth in the water again, this time grabbing his slowly hardening cock with it.

 

“Ah! Levi, no! It's- Ahhn! It's c-cold!”, Eren cried out as he grabbed hold of Levi's forearm, trying to make him take the cold cloth off his dick but his grip loosened as the alpha started to pump his hand up and down the length wrapped in the rag.

 

“Ah-haah! Ngh- Levi, please…”, Eren moaned writhing and squirming as Levi stepped up the rhythm.

 

It didn't take long for him to cum for the third time that day, all of it getting caught in the washcloth. He was dazed and panting heavily as Levi finished cleaning his front.

 

Levi reached up to press a quick kiss onto Eren’s forehead.

 

“I will drain this dirty water and then we will wash your hair and go to bed. Your heat shouldn't come back in hours so I will try to find some wild carrot seeds for you tomorrow morning before you wake up, okay?”, Levi said gently as he placed a kiss on the young omega’s nose.

 

“Mmhm”, Eren hummed approvingly as he closed his eyes when Levi kissed his lips, soft and chaste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read online that wild carrot seeds were used/are still used to prevent pregnancies. Don't know how reliable it is but I went with it for this story because I need some form of birth control but condoms and birth control pills seemed too modern for the setting.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading, leaving kudos and comments! I'll see you in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everybody! I'm here with a new chapter! But I just have to say that I'm sick at the moment so I might have missed some things while re-reading this so there might be more mistakes than usual (though I hope not...) I will probably check it again after I get better but bear with it for now! I really wanted to give you a new chapter so yeah....  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Eren’s heat had ended two days ago and it was about time for him to travel to Clainia.

 

Marley had celebrated the news of Eren’s engagement extravagantly. There were fireworks, food, dancing, Marleyans sending him all kinds of gifts from flowers to clothing. However, it was his farewell party that the brunet enjoyed the most despite everything.

 

The royal family held a ball at the Palace of Liberio and Zeke gave Eren permission to drink to his heart’s content and party around with his friends just this one time since he probably wouldn't see them for a long time...if ever again.

 

Levi was ordered to make sure the prince didn't embarrass himself. The alpha had grumbled how he would have done that anyway. He was glad, though, that Eren was surprisingly well behaved while tipsy. He smiled and laughed a lot more than usual but that was it.

 

Eren had said he didn't want to get completely drunk; he wanted to remember the possibly last day he spend with all of the people he loved and cared about, the people he wanted to protect. And he kept his word, drinking only enough to get a little tipsy.

 

The ball wasn’t reserved just for Eren’s friends and many people who didn't know him personally came to congratulate him throughout the night. They were genuinely happy to see him get married. They weren’t bad people by any means. They just didn't see behind Eren’s faked smiles. They didn’t know that his heart belonged to the knight always keeping watch over him. He wondered briefly if they would be sad for him if they knew. Would the country mourn for his impossible love instead of celebrating the marriage? He would probably never know.

 

Eren left the next day by carriage with Levi, being escorted by around a dozen of guards. Levi would've wanted to take his squad with him, but even though the Palace of Sina was lacking a royalty, it still needed guarding and his squad was the most familiar with it and therefore most suited.

 

Besides, they wouldn’t have been able to stay in Clainia either way. Prince Seth’s instructions had been clear: Eren was only allowed to have one permanent companion with him, the rest of the guards escorting them were to leave after they reached Eren’s new ‘home'. Was the prince afraid that a handful of guards from Marley could burn Clainia down or something?

 

Although, Eren had no doubts that Levi along with his squad would do just that if he so desired.

 

“You should’ve stayed", the omega said even as he leaned against the alpha’s shoulder. The carriage shook a little as it was pulled along the road, horse hooves clanking against cobblestone.

 

“I promised your mother to protect you for the rest of my life", Levi said as he pressed a kiss to the top of the brunet’s head.

 

“She would understand if you wanted to pursue your own happiness”, Eren said, his voice soft and gentle.

 

Levi let out a sigh. “That's why I’m leaving Marley with you.  _ You _ are my happiness.”

 

Eren felt tears swelling in his eyes and his heart being squeezed at the genuine, loving words.

 

“Please, don't say that. You will make my resolve crumble", he said softly as the tears fell, dripping onto Levi’s shoulder.

 

“Just let it crumble”, Levi whispered. “Just ask me and I will take you away from here as far as we can go.”

 

“Levi, please, don't”, Eren pleaded, his voice broken by a sob. “You know I can't do that.  _ You  _ can't do that.”

 

“But I can always hope”, the alpha said as he pressed a light kiss to Eren’s temple. “I  _ will _ always hope.”

 

They arrived at the shore after half a day and there was a private ship waiting for them. It would take around a day until they reached Clainia but neither of them was in any hurry. They made the most of the trip and their possibly last few intimate moments together in their cabin.

 

“A-Ahh! Please, L-Levi, harder!”, Eren pleaded as he was being pounded into the mattress from behind. “I-I want to f-feel you for the next few d-days- Ah!”

 

“I will make sure you feel it for the next few  _ weeks _ ", Levi growled as he slammed into Eren, skin slapping loudly against skin on every thrust.

 

“Ngh- Ahhn! Yes, t-there!”, Eren moaned as his prostate was hit, tightening around Levi’s cock.

 

“Nghh...F-fuck”, Levi cursed as Eren managed to force a loud moan out of him. He dug his nails into Eren’s hips as he began to drill the omega’s sweet spot.

 

“O-oh, fuck, yes! Y-yes! Haa-ahh! Hnn…”, the brunet moaned, his mouth hanging open and a trail of saliva dripping on his chin. “L-Levi...Ngh...I want- I want to face you!”

 

The alpha didn't need more prompting. He pulled out, causing an involuntary whine from them both, and swiftly flipped Eren onto his back before thrusting back in, making sure to slam right into the other’s prostate.

 

“A-aahh! Oh god fuck! F-feels good, Levi!”, the younger cried out, placing his hands onto the other’s broad shoulders and dragging his nails across pale skin. “I-I love you. I love you so m-much!”

 

“I love y-you too- Ngh...fuck…”, Levi grunted as he continued to thrust into that tight, wet heat. “I love- I love you, Eren.”

 

He pressed their lips together, immediately seeking entrance with his tongue. Eren complied easily as he opened his mouth, their tongues intertwining between them, moans and saliva being exchanged. The kiss was messy and desperate. It was like they hadn’t touched each other for a long time, starved for the feel of soft lips against their own.

 

“L-Levi, I’m gonna-"

 

“Don't worry so am I”, Levi groaned as he felt his swelling knot get caught in Eren’s rim.

 

Eren screamed as the older hit his prostate one last time before coming on the sheets. The tightening from his orgasm brought Levi over the edge with a drawn out moan as he shot his semen deep inside the omega, the knot keeping everything in.

 

They were both panting with the exertion. Levi carefully moved Eren’s legs to one side, the brunet letting out a whine as the knot tugged on his abused rim, before Levi fell to the side, spooning Eren from behind. He kissed the back of the other’s neck affectionately, nuzzling his nose in those brown strands as he inhaled the omega’s scent. It was Eren’s usual sweet scent spiced up by the smell of sweat and sex.

 

“I love you", he whispered and he could see Eren’s shoulders beginning to tremble so he wrapped his arms tightly around the omega’s waist to pull him as close as possible.

 

“I love you too, Levi”, Eren answered, tears choking up his voice. “I love you so so much, Levi. I love you so much it  _ hurts. _ I don't want to leave you.”

 

“I know. It hurts me too", Levi said softly, tears threatening to spill from his eyes too. “But I won't leave you alone. I will do everything I can to stay with you.”

 

“I don't want him to-"

 

Eren’s voice was cut off by a gasp as Levi flipped him over, the knot having gone down and slipping easily from his body. Now that they were facing each other, Eren could see the tears running down the alpha’s cheeks, causing more tears to gather in his eyes.

 

“Let's not talk about that now, please, Eren", Levi pleaded with a hurt look that was reflected on Eren’s face.

 

It made Eren wonder. Why did they have to get hurt? Why did they have to suffer?

 

He tasted bitterness on his tongue. Everyone else were happy, celebrating the marriage, ignorant to their pain. Did they think Eren was happy to get married? Or were they happy because Eren, with no real use as the second son, was being  _ useful _ . Was that it? If that's so what was he sacrificing his happiness for?

 

He got his answer as Levi entwined their fingers together, kissing his knuckles.

 

Levi was why he was doing this. Their friends was why he was doing this. The people that he loved in Marley was why he was doing this. The chefs, the maids, the butlers, the guards, the soldiers,  _ Levi. _

 

They were the reason why he was doing this. He would suffer so they wouldn't have to. But he was afraid there was nothing that could stop Levi’s pain as he was hugged tightly, desperately into the alpha’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! And I want to thank everyone who has left comments or kudos! I've loved the positive feedback! (And it's fun to see how much people hate Seth already lol) I will see you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm here with another chapter! But before continuing I have a few things to say regarding this fic!
> 
> I have been updating this story faster than I write the chapters so I've managed to catch up. Therefore, chapters will be coming slower unfortunately...For now I will try to update once every two weeks at least.
> 
> Secondly, I have an important question for you! This will also affect how often there will be a new chapter. I have been writing about Eren and Levi's past. I thought I would do a few chapters (Idk, maybe 5 or 6?) about it.
> 
> Now here is my question for YOU: would you rather  
> A) I update the past chapter as chapters in this fic  
> or  
> B) I make this into a series and start a new fic where there will be a few chapters about their past?
> 
> Option A would keep it all in one place but I'm not so sure about that... I had thought that if I didn't have a chapter for the storyline ready, I would update a chapter of their past instead so there would be something to read but that might interrupt the story if there's suddenly a past chapter in the same fic... So what do you think? Please, let me know in the comments or send me a message on tumblr or something. I really wanna know your thoughts!
> 
> But anyway, enjoy this for now!

There was a carriage waiting for them when the ship arrived in Clainia, along with guards on horseback, keeping the curious crowds away. Eren looked at the people there and a frown formed on his face. He could easily tell apart the omegas in the crowds: they had collars tightly wrapped around their necks like they were some pets instead of people. He had read about it in his studies. He was expecting this. But it still made his blood boil.

 

In Marley, engaged couples exchanged rings on their wedding day no matter your primary or secondary gender. But Clainia was one of those countries where if you were an omega, you received a collar instead of a ring.  _ Because omegas were natural sluts. They needed something clearer to show they were ‘owned'. _

 

These were people, not animals or just things to be  _ owned _ . But this was the way the country was. Not because of the actual people of the country but because of the people on top that made the rules. Because of people like  _ Seth. _

 

And Eren would become like the rest of the omegas. He would get his collar on his wedding day and live the rest of his life as nothing more than a  _ pet _ .

 

As they got into the carriage, Eren looked outside of the window at all of the people there. He met the eyes of an older blonde omega, pity and sympathy in her honey eyes as she briefly glanced at his still bare neck. He offered a grateful smile in return. Or what he hoped would be something close to a smile before his eyes snapped to Levi as he felt a warm hand on his knee.

 

“Are you alright?”, Levi asked and it almost looked like the words hurt to say.  _ Of course, Eren wasn't alright. Neither of them were. _

 

The brunet forced a smile. “As alright as I can be”, he answered as he placed his hand over Levi's.

 

“I’m sorry", Levi apologized as he encased the tanned hand by placing his other hand on it.

 

Eren shook his head. “It's not your fault. This was my decision.”

 

“No, it wasn’t. It was  _ Zeke’s _ decision. He gave you no other option”, the alpha hissed through his teeth.

 

“He didn’t force me into this. It’s not his fault”, the brunet defended with a scowl. “He was driven into a corner. All of us were.”

 

They fell into a silence, neither of them looking up from their hands. A small grin rose onto Eren’s lips as an idea struck him. He slapped his free hand on top of the already existing pile, startling the alpha.

 

“Ow! What-", Levi started but saw the almost forcefully playful look on Eren’s face despite the pain and sorrow that was trying to wash it away. He smiled softly before sliding his hand that was underneath the others and slapped it on top of the pile of hands. He allowed a small smirk on his lips when Eren frowned, a challenge in his eyes.

 

The brunet pulled his lower hand from the pile and slapped Levi’s hand that was on top. Levi repeated it and then Eren and him again. It was a game they had played back whenever Eren was sick and bored because he wasn't allowed out of bed. It was back when Eren’s parents were still alive and there were no talks of his marriage, neither with Levi or Seth.

 

The carriage filled with slapping sounds and they didn't care what the guards or the people that they passed thought of the sounds as they continued to play. The hurt and sadness had left their faces for the time being, too distracted by their game. And it was fine like that. Let them play like the good old times when they didn't have to worry about some foreign prince.

 

* * *

 

They arrived at the capital of Clainia and instead of a palace, the royal family there lived in an old, huge castle surrounded by stone walls.

 

In any other setting, Eren might’ve been excited about seeing something so grand and old, but now the looming castle only made his stomach churn uncomfortably as they neared it. This was the place that would become his ‘home' and prison for the rest of his life. Here he would get married-  _ chained _ to Prince Seth and give birth to his children, children he didn't want. It wasn't like he didn't like or want any children. He had thought about it a few times before: his now impossible future with Levi and the possible kids they could've had. He just didn't want  _ Seth’s  _ children. He didn't want anything belonging to the alpha inside him.

 

But what choice did he have? Could he refuse to have sex and children with the prince? He could always try but he doubted that would turn out great…

 

He was snapped out of his somber thoughts by a touch on his hand that had been subconsciously gripping the fabric of his pants in a tight hold.

 

“Eren, it will be-" Levi paused in what he was saying, the words of reassurement trailing off because  _ it won't be alright _ . “I won't leave you", he said instead.

 

Eren smiled at him sadly. Everything won't be alright but at least he still had Levi to some extent. It hurt to know that they could never truly and wholly have each other anymore but Levi’s presence brought him comfort. At least, he wouldn't be alone.

 

The carriage pulled into the courtyard. There were more Clainian soldiers standing there along with a handful of maids.

 

Once the carriage door was opened, Eren stepped out first, on his face a polite smile but his expression otherwise unreadable and blank. Levi got out after him, his expression similar without the polite smile. He was a guard. He didn’t need to pretend to be nice with these people.

 

Eren expected that Prince Seth would at least be there to greet him but apparently it was too much work to meet your  _ fiancé _ . Instead, there was another alpha waiting for them. His face was similar to Seth’s but younger by at least five years. He had the same black hair as the prince but instead of brown eyes, his were greenish. He was also similarly a tall person, obviously standing above Eren.

 

“Welcome to Clainia, Prince Eren”, the tall man greeted. “I am Prince Tarvos, the second prince of Clainia and Prince Seth’s younger brother.”

 

_ That makes sense _ , Eren thought as he gave a polite bow in greeting.  _ Then there should still be one more prince in Clainia, the youngest. _

 

“Thank you, Prince Tarvos. I’m pleased to meet you", he said as he stood up straight. “But if I may ask, why is Prince Seth absent?”

 

It wasn't like he wanted to see the bastard more than needed but the thought that his fiancé couldn't even bother to come and greet him irritated him. Sure, he was an omega but he was still the prince of Marley. Surely that had to earn him at least the basic humane level of respect.

 

Tarvos’ lips pulled into a slight frown but it didn't seem to be directed at Eren. He almost wished this was the prince he was marrying instead of Seth. At least, he seemed to tolerate and respect his presence.

 

“He is busy, unfortunately. As you probably know, after your marriage he will be crowned the king so he has responsibilities to attend to”, Tarvos explained. “But I’m sure you're tired from your long travel. The maids will show you and your companion to your rooms.

 

“Thank you", Eren said politely before one of the maids gestured for him to follow, another two carrying what belongings he had taken with him. Levi followed behind him, refusing the help from the maids to carry his own luggage, as they were led to their new living area.

 

It was smaller and darker than his quarters in Marley due to the lack of many, big windows, having just a few small ones here and there. Their new quarters consisted of a master bedroom, one smaller one, both with bathrooms and a small dining/sitting area.

 

It was very different to his previous homes in Marley but he was glad that Levi shared it with him, at least. They may have separate rooms as expected but at least they had their own little area. He had been afraid that Levi would be placed in some barracks away from him.

 

“I can organize my things myself, thank you", Eren said with a smile as the maids were about to start unpacking his bags once they reached his new bedroom.

 

The maids nodded before bowing and leaving the room. They all had cold and solemn expression as they watched him. He felt like an outcast in here. Back home if he smiled, it was returned. Here it seemed foreign. He knew Clainians were reserved people but he didn't think that to this extent. Or maybe it was only because of his status as an omega. If the royals saw omegas as dirt, it wouldn’t surprise him if the servants did so too.

 

The brunet let out a sigh as he sat down onto the bed. It was soft and big but apart from the bed there wasn't much in the room: one dresser and two nightstands on either side of the bed. Just like in the rest of the castle from what he had seen, the lone window in the room was small. Big enough that you could fit through it easily in case of fire but not big enough to let in a whole lot of natural light, especially with the window facing north.

 

He let out yet another sigh before standing up and starting to unpack his bags. He didn't have a lot with him. Mostly just clothes and mementos of his parents.

 

“Eren?”

 

The voice made Eren look up as Levi approached him, kneeling beside him on the floor to hold his hand.

 

“How are you feeling?”, Levi asked as he rubbed his thumb on the back of Eren’s hand.

 

“As fine as possible in this kind of situation”, the omega replied as he squeezed the older’s hand.

 

They stayed like that until there was a curt knock at the door before it was opened without waiting for permission from Eren.

 

They quickly let their hands part as they turned to look at the butler that came in, followed by a few maids carrying some garments.

 

“Oh, we must apologize for our rudeness", the butler gasped before bowing as he noticed that Levi was in the room.  _ Because they noticed Levi. Not Eren, the prince. But Levi, the alpha. _ “We didn't know that you would be here, Sir Ackerman.”

 

Levi narrowed his eyes as he stood up straight.

 

“But you knew that His Highness, Prince Eren, was here", he noted, underlying venom in his voice.

 

“Yes, but he is an omega-", the butler started to explain, his expression confused. Was it such a strange thing to treat an omega like everyone else?

 

“Omega or not, he is the prince of Marley", Levi interrupted. “I would appreciate it if he was treated as such.”

 

It wasn't a request but an order. Levi didn't have that kind of power here over the servants but his status not only as an alpha but also as the strongest man in Marley seemed to be enough to get the servants to nod their heads, although, a bit hesitantly.

 

“Good that we agree", Levi said.

 

“So what is it that you want?”, Eren asked, trying not to feel bad that Levi had to step in for him.

 

The butler opened his mouth to speak before quickly closing it as he glanced at the alpha. Levi left a scowl pulling at his face at the thought that if he wouldn't be here, the butler would've probably talked down to Eren by the looks of it.

 

“His Highness, Prince Seth, has requested your presence at dinner. We came to see that you're properly clothed...Your Highness”, the butler informed, the title at the end said with a hint of bitterness. Levi send him a glare for it.

 

Eren couldn't help but feel powerless next to the alpha in a country like this where omegas were fancy pets  _ at best _ . He almost scoffed at his thoughts out loud but managed to stop it in time. But he wanted to laugh at the irony. Omegas were sought after because of their rarity and exceptional fertility during heats and yet they were still discriminated against. What a crazy world they lived in.

 

The maids got to work, looking at Levi hesitantly as they approached Eren like they needed to ask the  _ alpha _ for permission to come close and not  _ him _ .

 

After they were sure that the black haired man was no immediate threat, they began what they were ordered to do. Eren was undressed, Levi letting out soft growl that warned them to keep their hands to themselves, before he was dressed up in his new clothes.

 

Eren had to say that he preferred his previous clothes. Either Marleyan clothes were generally just better and more practical or the designer of these clothes had never interacted with another person. Although, he was pretty sure that these clothes weren't tailored to a man’s body.

 

He may be an omega, he may be able to get pregnant but he was still a male. He didn't have the clear natural curves women did. But maybe that was exactly why he had a corset squeezing his ribcage tightly. Either Seth preferred women or he just liked the thought of torturing his upper body. Possibly both.

 

Over the corset was a flowy, white ruffle shirt with mid-length sleeves that flared at the end. It made even less sense than the corset because you couldn't even see the curves the hellish piece created because the loose, frilly shirt covered it.

 

But that wasn't all. He had skirt on. He wasn't new to skirts by any means. He had worn his fair share of skirts and dresses; his mother used to dress him up in her old clothes because ‘he looked so cute’. That's why he didn't mind skirts and dresses. They reminded him of his mother. But that was only  _ when they were practical. _

 

But this was _ ridiculous. _ It was a tight, ankle-length fishtail skirt that made walking quite a challenge, the thick, rigid fabric hugging his legs not giving him much room to move.

 

Then as a cherry on top they tied a white ribbon around his neck.  _ “Because an omega with a bare neck is a prostitute” _ , one of the maids had explained, her tone a bit too harsh for his liking, when he had asked.

 

Well, he sure felt like a prostitute despite the supposedly pure and innocent white color of his clothes. At least he had flat shoes instead of high heels or something else equally stupid.

 

The servants left after getting him ready, saying that someone would come to pick him up in around half an hour to lead him to the main dining room where Prince Seth would be waiting for him. The alpha didn’t bother to come out to greet him but still wanted to dine with him? Eren had a bad feeling about it.

 

The brunet let out a sigh as he sat down onto the bed with difficulty, breathing getting hard with the corset pressing down on his chest and stomach. Levi had been so quiet that he had almost forgotten the alpha was in the room also, so lost in his own misery. The lack of oxygen probably was partly at fault too.

 

“I can loosen it for you", Levi said as he stepped closer.

 

Eren nodded as he stood up and took the shirt off before turning his back to the alpha. He sighed in relief when the garment was loosened and he could breath properly again. He would've wanted to just take it off completely but he was sure the servants would notice and he didn't feel like getting into trouble on his first day. Despite what some people thought, he didn’t seek trouble on purpose. Trouble came to him.

 

“Thank you, Levi”, Eren said as he put the frilly shirt back on.

 

“You look good", Levi commented, causing Eren to roll his eyes.

 

“Glad to know you're enjoying my misery”, the brunet scoffed.

 

“I didn't mean it like that", Levi said as he cupped Eren’s face so the other would look him in the eyes. “You  _ always _ look good no matter what you wear. Though, you look the best with nothing on.” The teasing remark got him a snort. “But I especially like you in white.”

 

“Because I look ‘pure and innocent’?”, Eren asked with a frown. He suddenly felt like punching Levi now.

 

“No", the older denied as he pressed their foreheads together. “Because it’s such a nice contrast against your beautiful skin and it enhances the color of your eyes.” A sorrowful smile rose onto Levi's face. “And it’s what I always imagined you would wear on our wedding day.”

 

Eren bit his lip. He had thought about it so many times too.

 

He would be wearing a white suit while Levi was dressed in black. He would walk down the aisle, maybe with his brother if he could rope the king into it. They would exchange vows and rings. Then at night they would make love and exchange mating bites and spend the rest of their lives together.

 

But all that was just a distant dream now. He would marry Seth. He would wear white for Seth. He would walk down the aisle for Seth. They would exchange empty vows. Seth would get a golden ring while he took on the role of a dog and got a collar instead. They would have sex, not make love. He doubted there would ever be even one word of love between them. Then Seth would mark Eren as his property but he doubted he could mark the alpha.

 

In his studies of Clainia, he found out that the current king still had mistresses despite having a wife,  _ an omega _ , so he couldn’t have been marked. Eren assumed the same would happen with Seth. Eren would be chained to the alpha, depending on Seth for comfort and satisfaction, which he doubted he would get, while the Clainian prince could still find pleasure elsewhere. While walking to his new quarters, Eren had seen the female betas and alphas on the sidelines in revealing clothes, the smell of sex clinging to them. It made sense that would be Seth’s mistresses.

 

In Marley, marriage was about exchanging and commitment. It didn’t matter whether you were a man or a woman, alpha, beta or omega. It was a celebration for two half becoming whole.

 

In Clainia, it was different. He didn’t know how a marriage between betas and alphas went but he knew it was an unfair trade if you were an omega. He would lose his freedom to love Levi because of the mating bite while Seth could still continue to have his mistresses. If only Eren had that same freedom, the marriage might not have been as bad. If he could still continue to be fulfilled by Levi, maybe this situation would be more durable. But as it stood, he didn’t have that freedom.

 

That foul thought was enough to make Eren change his mind about avoiding trouble. He took off the shirt and skirt before reaching behind him to fiddle with the strings of the corset.

 

Levi raised a brow but didn't ask questions as he moved to help the omega undo the corset.

 

Once Eren got the offending clothing item off, he undid the ribbon on his neck and threw it on top of the small pile of white clothing.

 

Levi only watched as Eren went through his own clothes. A proud smirk rose onto his lips as he saw the dark colored fabric that the omega pulled out. This was more like the Eren he knew and loved. Not just an obedient little omega who bared his neck easily but a defiant, stubborn brat who refused to bow down to anyone.  _ This _ was Eren.

 

“How do I look?”, the brunet asked as he finished putting on his clothes, a smug grin on his lips that made Levi roll his eyes.

 

“Amazing", Levi answered as he looked the omega up and down.

 

Instead of the white, feminine clothing, Eren was wearing a deep green dress shirt with a low collar that had golden decorations on it and black slacks. It was the exact opposite of the previous look but Levi found that he liked these clothes better.

 

It didn't take long until someone did indeed come to get Eren for dinner. He was glad it wasn't one of the servants from earlier. The look on the woman's face was priceless as she looked at what he was wearing. It was like she didn't believe what she was seeing. However, she didn't question it as she saw the look Levi gave her.

 

She led them out of Eren and Levi’s quarters and almost to the other side of the castle before they stopped by gigantic double doors, guarded by four men. The maid turned to them in front of the door.

 

“I must apologize, Sir Ackerman, but this is as far as you can go", she said. “His Highness specifically requested that only the omega should be let in.”

 

Levi let out a growl that made the maid shrunk back a little but Eren’s hand briefly brushing on his made him calm down and look at the brunet.

 

“I’ll be fine", Eren assured with a smile before cooling his features as he turned to nod at the servant.

 

Levi was left there, frustrated and worried, as Eren walked in with the maid, the doors closing behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! And, please, remember to tell me about your opinion on Eren and Levi's past chapters!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm back with another chapter! And some of you may have noticed but I have now made this into a series. There were more people that wanted the past of Levi and Eren into a separate work so your wishes had been heard. You should find it on my page with the name "Before I Was Yours" or at the end of the chapter there should also be something that says "Part 1 of Only Yours" or something and you can find the chapters by clicking the "next work" button. (People that have used AO3 longer know that already probably but saying that for new users so yeah...)
> 
> It's basically a prequel to this but I couldn't for some reason put it as part 1 of this series so it's part 2 but whatever. All that matters is that people find it.
> 
> But I won't keep you here any longer! Enjoy!

Eren took great joy in seeing Seth’s eyes narrow as he took in the brunet’s appearance before the alpha glared at the maid.

 

“What is this?”, the man asked with a displeased scowl.

 

“H-he was dressed like that w-when I went to get him", the maid explained while bowing her head to avoid looking into those furious eyes. “I-I assumed that was what Y-Your Highness had requested.”

 

The black haired man turned his glare to Eren who didn't even flinch at the look. Levi looked scarier while angry. This was  _ nothing _ .

 

“What is the meaning of this, omega?”, he growled out.

 

“I have a name”, Eren said calmly. It wouldn’t do him any good to lose his cool. He heard the maid gasp when he didn't answer the question.

 

Seth looked absolutely furious by now. He probably couldn't believe that he was being ‘ridiculed’ by an  _ omega _ . He slammed his hands on the table as he stood up and walked briskly to Eren until he was in the brunet’s space, standing tall right in front of him and trying to scare him and make him submit.

 

Eren could smell the bitter musk of the man and wanted to gag at the disgusting smell. However, the intimidation wasn't working on him. Meanwhile the maid looked like she was either going to faint or pee herself even as she stood a few meters away from them. Yeah, Eren counted this as a small victory. Wouldn’t Levi be proud of him now? He surely would.

 

“What. Is. This?”, Seth growled out, gritting his teeth as he grabbed onto the collar of Eren’s shirt. His presence wasn’t intimidating enough so next it was physical intimidation? They were right about him being a ‘traditional alpha’. Not only was he a piece of shit but he was also boring and unoriginal.

 

The alpha looked like he would hit Eren or worse if he answered the question wrong so he decided to suppress his urge for a snarky comment.  _ Keep it calm and composed. Don’t let him get a rise out of you. _

 

“I would like to remind you that despite being an omega, I am still the prince of Marley and I expect the respect I deserve", Eren said calmly. Yes, Levi would be so proud if he saw Eren now.

 

“The respect you  _ deserve _ ?”, Seth hissed before letting out a short laugh. He tightened his hold on Eren’s collar before throwing him away harshly, the brunet losing his balance and falling onto the floor. “You deserve _ nothing _ . You should be grateful that I took you in. At least you don't have to be your own brother's whore anymore.”

 

That comment made Eren see red. Fuck being calm and composed.

 

“My brother has never and would never touch me, you sick fuck!”, he growled as he stood up. “But I’m glad to know that you satisfy yourself with your own kin.”

 

Eren should’ve expected it from the alpha’s furious expression but he still couldn't dodge the punch aimed at his face in time. He fell back onto the ground, his cheek aching. He didn't have time to react before Seth kicked him hard in the stomach once he was down, making him gasp and cough.

 

“Listen up really closely, you  _ whore _ ”, Seth hissed as he stepped onto Eren’s hand, making the omega cry out in pain. “One word from me and Clainia will attack Marley so you better do as ordered and stay in line.”

 

Eren bit his tongue to suppress any insults and remarks he had. Seth was, unfortunately, right. If he didn't act accordingly, the alpha could start the war and all of this would be for naught. So he stayed silent and still on the ground, biting onto the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood.

 

“That's a lot better,  _ omega _ ", Seth said mockingly as he finally lifted his foot. “I’m willing to forgive you this time but if you disobey my commands once more, the consequences will be much more severe.” The black haired man turned to the terrified maid then. “Take him away. I don't think he deserves any food for today.”

 

The maid gave a bow before circling to the omega, helping him up before hurriedly leading him out. Eren was doing his best to seem like he wasn't hurt because he knew if Levi saw him, the alpha wouldn't hesitate to kill the asshole prince.

 

He was both glad and disheartened by the fact that Levi wasn't out there waiting for him when they exited the dining hall. At least he wouldn’t see him hurt but Eren wouldn’t have minded some comfort right now.

 

The maid led him back to his quarters and left him once he was in. He didn't even mind if he didn't get any food today. He was in too much pain to even think about food right now.

 

He walked into his bedroom and settled on the bed, curling under the covers to better hold his aching stomach, being careful with his injured hand.

 

Before even coming to Clainia, he had known that there would be times when he might get beat up and injured by his ‘fiancé'. He just wasn't anticipating it happening on the first day. No, he should’ve known that would happen when he decided to take the corset off and put on his clothes.

 

Eren didn't know how long it took until there was a knock on his bedroom door. He didn't say anything, fearing that it was Seth or someone similar coming to beat him up some more. He wouldn’t be surprised if the bastard sent someone else to ‘punish’ him further.

 

To his relief and dismay it was Levi.

 

“Eren?”, he called out as he saw the brunet curled up under the blanket. He walked to the edge of the bed and sat down, causing Eren to hide under the duvet. “Eren, what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong. Just tired from dealing with Prince Asshole", Eren explained, his voice muffled.

 

Levi sighed as he leaned down to kiss the top of Eren’s head, the only part peeking from under the duvet.

 

“Want to talk about it?”, he asked gently.

 

“Not really. I rather not think about it", Eren answered.

 

Levi hummed. “Will you come out from hiding?”

 

“I feel better like this.”

 

“Then want to cuddle? I doubt anyone's coming to bother us today anymore", Levi said. “I had dinner while you were with that bastard.”  


 

Eren was about to say ‘yes' until he remembered his stomach. Levi usually wrapped his arms around his waist when they were cuddling and he really wanted to avoid the alpha pressing down on the bruise that had most likely formed on his stomach.

 

“No, I don't feel like it", he said instead, making Levi frown.

 

“Seriously, Eren, what did he say?”, Levi asked firmly. “He didn't hurt you, did he?”

 

“No…” That sounded weak even in Eren’s ears. There was no doubt the alpha would pick up on his lie.

 

“Eren, remove the blanket", Levi commanded.

 

“No, Levi”, Eren insisted.

 

“Remove. It.”

 

The harsh tone caused him flinch before he hesitantly pushed the duvet down and the low growl that followed made him want to shrink back involuntarily. Yeah, the alpha definitely didn’t like the way Eren’s cheek looked.

 

“That's it. I’m killing that bastard”, Levi hissed but before he could get up, Eren had his arms wrapped around the alpha.

 

“No, Levi!”, he protested.

 

“Eren, I will kill him and we'll run away from here. I’m not letting you anywhere near a scum like that", the alpha snapped as he grabbed onto Eren’s wrists to pry off the arms holding him back.

 

“Levi, no!”, Eren ordered firmly. “That's a fucking order! You're not going to kill him!”

 

“Eren-"

 

“It. Is. An. Order”, he repeated. Despite the alpha seeming like someone who did whatever he liked, he always listened to orders. Eren didn’t like ordering people around, especially not  _ Levi, _ but he felt like that was his only choice right now. Or he could just let Levi kill Seth and most likely start a war. Why did he always have to choose between two evils? Why couldn't he get a choice where the right answer was obvious?

 

Levi grumbled under his breath before letting go of Eren’s wrists in favour of examining the swelling on the brunet's cheek.

 

“Does it hurt?”, he asked as he gently caressed the swollen skin.

 

“Just a little.”

 

Levi hummed before his eyes looked Eren up and down and he wasn't pleased with what he saw. There were cuts and forming bruises on the omega’s left hand and a suspicious looking spot of dirt on his shirt by his stomach.

 

“Take your shirt off, Eren", Levi said with a frown.

 

“If you promise not to freak out again?”, Eren said.

 

“I promise not to kill that bastard  _ for now _ ", Levi promised.

 

Deeming it good enough, the brunet started unbuttoning the shirt. He tried to only use his good hand but when it became too difficult, Levi helped him out.

 

Levi definitely wasn't any more pleased by the big, reddish purple bruise marring that tanned skin.

 

“If this happens again, I’m killing him", Levi said through gritted teeth.

 

“I will be careful not to anger him from now on", Eren promised.

 

“You shouldn't need to walk on eggshells around your  _ fiancé! _ ”, the older man growled.  _ I would never hurt you. I would treasure you. _

 

Eren placed soft, gentle hands on the alpha’s cheeks, caressing them tenderly.

 

“He may be my fiancé and future husband but you will always be the only one I love", he said with eyes full of love, affection and sorrow.

 

Levi took Eren’s injured hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it softly.

 

“We will make this work. We will find a way", Levi promised before leaning in to kiss the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! I can't believe so many people seem to like this! I usually post the chapters before I go to sleep so the next day I wake up to find all of these lovely comments! Thank you so so much! I really appreciate and read every single one of them even if I may not answer them always! (It's either because I don't know what to say or it would be spoilers so yeah...)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and once more thank you! ^w^


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! And sorry for the wait! I rewrote this chapter once before deciding to write a completely new chapter afterwards because I really didn't like the way the chapter was. Originally there was going to be a bigger time skip here but I decided that I wanted to write this before that.
> 
> And it's short. I'm sorry! But the next chapter should be coming sooner since I basically have it ready. If not next week, then the week after that but no later that! That I promise!
> 
> But now without futher ado: enjoy~

It was three days later when Eren was once again asked to dine with Seth. The same maids came over to dress him up with fancy, feminine clothes, the corset once again pressing against his ribs and stomach. He almost felt like it was tightened more than last time and one look at one of the maids made it clear that she was very displeased with him.  _ So this was out of spite now, huh? _

 

Eren felt like rolling his eyes but kept it to himself as he let them finish dressing him up. This time it was a light blue dress instead of the pure white. It was an improvement from the previous clothing since it was more comfortable and made more sense, except for the corset and  _ a goddamn bustle skirt. _

 

So Seth thought he didn’t have enough butt? Well, he could go find himself a woman then. Levi never had had any complains about it or  _ any _ part of the omega’s body.

 

The servants eventually left, but not before warning him not to take off the dress this time. The brunet wanted to rip the garment off just because of the dirty looks they send him but resisted the urge and instead, he just sat down on his bed. It was with a bit of difficulty until he figured out how to sit down with the bustle but he eventually managed to do it before heaving a tired sigh.

 

Soon enough there was a knock on the door and Eren almost thought dreadfully that it was time for dinner already before he heard Levi’s voice ask if it was okay to come in.

  
“Yeah, come in”, the brunet said, a small smile rising onto his lips as he saw the alpha’s face pull into a scowl as he took in Eren’s appearance. He let out a small chuckle at the sight. “What? I don’t look good?”

 

Levi rolled his eyes at the teasing remark. “ _ You _ look good, as always, but what the fuck is going on with your clothes”, he answered with obvious disdain. “If this is what that bastard requested that you wear, I think that he should be marrying your grandmother and not you.”

 

Eren couldn’t help laughing at that. The dress did indeed look like something an elderly lady would wear instead of a young man or even a young woman.

 

“Such a shame that both of my grandmothers are unavailable”, he said with a soft chuckle. “I just would’ve  _ loved  _ to have him as my step-grandfather.” He shifted a little on his bed and was reminded of the bustle, a soft snort leaving him. “Although, I doubt any grandma has such a huge bottom.”

 

Levi smiled at him warmly, a hint of sadness replacing the amusement in those silvery eyes.

 

“Maybe someone like that will come along before your wedding and whisk him away”, he said. The thought of some old woman managing to woo the hard-faced bastard was funny but Eren couldn’t find any amusement in the alpha’s face or voice.

 

“Maybe”, the brunet said with a shrug. Anything could happen but Eren needed a miracle for the marriage to be cancelled.

 

* * *

 

When Eren stepped into the dining room, he made sure to bow slightly as he greeted the other prince. There was still the ugly bruise on his stomach and he really didn’t feel like getting another so he acted the part of an obedient little omega. He sat down at the table with Seth, not next to him nor at the other end of the table but just at the right distance from the alpha. He only spoke when spoken to and answered everything with the utmost respect like he was conversing with the king of Clainia, instead of his own soon-to-be husband. Although, those two would be the same thing soon enough.

 

Most of the dinner went by in silence, only the occasional clacking of utensils and the maids’ shoes as they brought in the several courses of food. It seemed to be going on for hours and Eren was aching just to get up and leave. He could barely even eat anything with the corset pressing down against his stomach.

 

However, at least at the end of it, Seth seemed pleased enough with his behaviour. No, he seemed almost  _ smug _ , like he had  _ ‘tamed’ _ Eren, the unruly, disobedient omega from Marley. Ridiculous. It made his blood boil.

 

But he kept a cool head. He couldn’t go on a rampage and try to beat up the alpha. No, he needed to show he was bigger than that. He was the prince of Marley and he made sure to act like it until the end.

 

Eren was glad to return to his room afterwards without new injuries or bruises and Levi shared that sentiment as he helped the brunet get rid of the dress. The omega really wanted to just burn the ugly dress along with the corset and the ribbon that was ever-present around his neck. But he refrained, instead, taking comfort in Levi’s presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the chapter? I'm really curious because I just finished this like an half and hour ago before re-reading it and uploading it...
> 
> And yeah, as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm back and this time with a longer chapter than the last one! I'm sorry that the last one was really short but I really felt like that needed to go there. But the rest of the chapters should be all longer.
> 
> but now: IMPORTANT! Kind of at least since this concerns this story. I incorrectly remembered that I had explained some things about the omegaverse aspect of this story in the notes in the first chapter but I today just noticed that I haven't... So I will explain some things here. These things have basically been told in the story itself so far but I just wanted to make sure that there were no confusion.
> 
> So as you've probably noticed, there's the usual bite marking thing happening in this story but I'd like to point out that anyone can bite mark anyone no matter their primary or secondary gender (an omega can mark another omega, beta can mark an alpha etc.)  
> An alpha that has been marked/bonded/mated (or whatever you'd like to call it) won't react to the scent/pheromones of others apart from their mate and can only impregnate the one they're bonded to.  
> An omega that has been marked can only be impregnated and satisfied (in and out of heat) by their mate and will only react to their scent/pheromones.  
> A bonded beta also can't impregnate/be impregnated by others apart from their mate.
> 
> That might be it. If you people ever have any questions just ask away, okay?
> 
> But now enjoy the chapter~

When Eren did as he was told, wore the clothes that were given to him and stayed quiet in Seth’s presence, he didn't get beat up. All of that was against his whole persona but he persisted, at least for the most part.

 

After the first ‘misbehavior’, he had once more refused the clothes that the other prince wanted him to wear because they had been absolutely humiliatiating. Eren knew Seth was testing him, wanting to see how far the omega would go before his unyielding nature resurfaced and boiled over. He knew that Seth was purposely trying to make him snap so he could beat all of the ‘bad behaviour’ out of the brunet.

 

He knew that and told himself that he would need to ‘stay in line’ for the sake of Marley, but he still couldn’t obey the alpha’s wish and had gotten beat up for it once again. However, he had been more prepared and managed to guard himself better than the first time. That didn’t mean that Levi was any happier to see him come back limping from the dinner with Prince Asshole.

 

Now it was only a few days until his and Prince Seth’s wedding and he was dreading the day. As if things weren’t bad enough, he had even gotten sick, probably from all of the stress. Or it could also be due to the fact that he hadn't been let outside much at all. After the first few days Seth had made it very clear that he preferred to keep Eren inside the quarters shared by the omega and his guard.

 

Eren guessed that the sickness must be a combination of both the stress and his restricted movements.

 

He was currently being fitted for his wedding clothes and he really wasn't pleased by what he was to wear.

 

It was all white as you would expect but he wasn't mad at that since it was a wedding dress. He was mad at the fact that it was a wedding _ dress _ . Not a suit but a  _ dress _ and it wasn’t even the traditional kind. If he had looked like a cheap prostitute in the usual dresses and skirts that the maids brought him daily, now he was a goddamn courtesan.

 

Ir was a high-low halter neck dress with separate sleeves. The front of the skirt was a little above his knees while the back dragged behind him on the ground. The strap that was basically holding the whole dress up was digging into his nape uncomfortably as it was tied into a bow at the back of his neck. Of course, there was also the now familiar pressure against his chest and abdomen caused by the corset top of the wedding dress.

 

Eren hated it. It  _ hurt _ , he couldn't breathe properly and the train of the dress was heavy. He was tired and irritated and he was just trying the dress on. He would still have to go through the whole wedding day in that torture device disguised as a wedding dress.

 

“Let's tighten the corset a bit more”, one of the maids dressing him up said as she looked him over.

 

“Please, don't. It's already too tight like this", Eren basically pleaded. It already felt like his innards and what little he had in his stomach would burst out of him any minute now.

 

A frown crept onto the maid’s face. “It's not our fault that you’ve decided to gain fat that we have to hide with the corset. You should've thought of that before you became such a lazy bum”, she snapped before another one of the maids was behind Eren, tightening the corset further.

 

The omega wanted to snap back at the rude woman. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't _ allowed _ to move around. He only had his small quarters and that was a huge downgrade from what he had in Marley where he could go running and horse riding with Levi on the hectares of land.

 

Eren bit at the inside of his cheek as the corset was tightened. He now had barely any room to breathe properly and was starting to feel a little lightheaded. He only hoped they would be done before he passed out.

 

“That looks better", the maid said as she eyed him.

 

Well, wasn't that great? He  _ looked _ better. If only he also  _ felt _ better. The tight lacing did nothing to help with his sickness. Quite the opposite, it almost felt like the squeezing on his ribs pushed the bile up his throat. He briefly thought about the maids’ horrified expressions if he threw up onto the dress but forced himself to swallow back the bitter bile. He really didn't feel like getting yelled at right now.

 

Eren was relieved when they finally took the dress off so he could actually breathe. He dressed himself up quickly before he hurried to the bathroom, throwing up into the bucket that he had become very familiar with in the past few days.

 

He could hear several of the maids mutter something along the lines of ‘disgusting’ as they heard him vomit his breakfast. He felt tears form in his eyes as he continued to dry-heave, nothing coming out anymore. He didn't hear the knock on the bedroom door nor the surprised voices of the maids over his raspy, heavy breathing.

 

It was only when a hand landed on his shoulder that Eren noticed someone had joined him. The gentleness of the touch and the familiarly soothing scent told him that it was Levi without even looking.

 

“How are you feeling?”, the alpha asked as he closed the bathroom door behind him. He took a washrag and wetted it before gently dabbing at Eren’s face with it to clean the remains of saliva and vomit.

 

“Not so great", Eren replied, his voice hoarse and raspy.

 

“I got some medicine for you”, Levi said as he set the dirty rag aside before placing the bag he had on his shoulder onto the floor and rummaging through it for a small glass bottle.

 

Eren was hit with a strong smell of herbs when Levi opened the bottle and immediately felt like throwing up again. He covered his nose and shook his head when the alpha offered the bottle to him.

 

“Just take a small sip. It will help you feel better", Levi assured as he held the medicine out to Eren.

 

The omega hesitantly took the small bottle and took a sip of the thick liquid while pinching his nose. The taste made him grimace but he forced himself to swallow before quickly handing the bottle back to Levi so he could close it.

 

“Good job”, Levi praised as he rubbed at Eren’s back. “It should help settle your stomach.”

 

Eren silently scooted closer to Levi on the floor, wrapping his arms around the short man's neck and inhaling the comforting scent of the alpha. The smell of Levi made him feel so much better.

 

“I wish I will get better before the wedding”, he murmured. “I can't imagine how I would make it through the day even if I’m healthy, less so if I’m sick and tired.”

 

“Think about it positively: maybe you’ll throw up on Seth", Levi said with a only hint of humour in his voice. It sounded like the short man actually wanted that to happen.

 

Eren let out a soft giggle at the thought of embarrassing the asshole like that. Yeah, that wouldn’t be so bad.

 

“That would be quite the sight", he admitted with a small smile that soon faded away. It was replaced by a sorrowful look. “Maybe he wouldn't want to mate with me if I did that.”

 

Levi sighed as he wrapped his arms tightly around the lithe omega.

 

“You should try it", he murmured.

 

“Sounds like a bad idea.”

 

“Have my ideas ever been bad?”, Levi asked with a raised brow as he pulled away enough to look at Eren.

 

“No, but you're usually more level-headed", the brunet said softly. “He would probably beat me right on the altar if I did that, regardless of the audience.” He let out a scoff. “But we're talking about Clainians here so they would probably enjoy the show.”

 

“You know that Zeke and people from Marley will be there also. I doubt he would make a scene in front of them", Levi pointed out before letting out a small growl at the thought. “Besides,  _ I  _ wouldn't let him hurt you. He has already crossed the fucking line with everything he has done to you these past few weeks. He fucking deserves to be covered in vomit and it would be great if he choked on his own puke while he’s at it.”

 

Eren rolled his eyes. “Are you just trying to get me in trouble now? Why are you insisting that I throw up on him? Do you have a kink that I should know about?”, he teased, trying to get rid of the gloomy atmosphere that was trying to take over.

 

“Because I don't want him to have you!”, Levi declared, a hint of desperation seeping into his voice, surprising the omega. “If he rejects you, that's just good!”

 

Eren’s eyes widened for a moment before softening as he leaned in to press a kiss to Levi’s forehead and on the tip of his nose before leaning their foreheads together. He moved his hands up from the alpha’s shoulders to cup the other’s face instead.

 

“If I end up throwing up, I will try to aim at him", Eren promised with a soft smile. “But I want you to know that whatever happens with me and him, even if I’m claimed and marked by him, my heart is only yours.”

 

Levi squeezed his eyes shut as he hugged the brunet to him, hands digging into the brunet’s skin through the thin fabric when he desperately tried to hold on to him.

 

“Your breath stinks", Levi said, his voice cracking as tears filled his vision.

 

Eren let out a short laugh that was broken by a sob as he pressed Levi’s head into his shoulder, running his fingers through silky, black hair.

 

“What? You don't like the smell of ginger and vomit mixed together?”, he asked in what was supposed to be a playful tone but it came out full of sorrow instead.

 

“I hate it", Levi said, his voice muffled by Eren’s shirt. “But if I get to keep you, I don't care what your breath smells like. I don't care if you're dirty. I don't care if your hair is a tangled mess with sticks and leaves sticking out because you're such a messy brat. You even struggle to eat with your mouth closed in the mornings when you're sleepy and it's fucking disgusting but I love it and I don't want someone else to take all that away from me.”

 

“No one will. I will still be me. I will just...not react to you in the same way…”

 

And that was the problem. Eren was a young omega with a great sex drive and need for intimacy and closeness but after he was bonded to Seth, that cursed alpha would be the only one who could satisfy Eren. The brunet wouldn't be satisfied or feel secure with Levi anymore. And that scared him.

 

Levi hated it. He hated it and he was afraid he wouldn't be able to satisfy Eren emotionally either afterwards. Could he still comfort the young man when the omega side of Eren would crave only for  _ Seth? _

 

He was so afraid Eren would be miserable for the rest of his life because of the marriage. He was afraid Eren would be _ broken _ by the marriage. Eren deserved better than Seth. He deserved the world and everything good in it. Not this mess that people wanted to call a marriage.

  
Levi couldn’t help but to selfishly think that Eren not only deserved him but  _ needed _ him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~ Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. I feel like it's bit of a mess... But I hope you can still enjoy it!

The wedding was just a day away and Eren was stressed, sick and tired and all of the things that were scheduled for today didn’t help.

 

After breakfast he would be walked through everything he needed to know about the wedding day. Then he and Seth would have lunch together before the wedding rehearsal. After that they would have dinner with the king if he was well enough. If not, it would be just Eren, Seth and possibly Tarvos and maybe even the youngest of the brothers. Eren wasn’t sure about that since he wasn’t told much about what would happen. Seth really didn’t share ‘useless information’ and the servants under the asshole didn’t see a reason to do so either.

 

“Eren, you should eat before they come to get you”, Levi said, the voice snapping the omega out of his thoughts.

 

The two of them were currently having breakfast together in their quarters but Eren really didn’t feel like eating since he knew it would only come back out in a while like most of everything else he ate these last few days. He had hoped that his sickness would pass in a couple of days so he wouldn’t need to attend the wedding while feeling half-dead from the illness and lack of nutrition but unless a miracle happened, that didn’t seem plausible at this point with the big day tomorrow.

 

“I really don’t have an appetite”, Eren said as he set his spoon down and looked at the bowl of soup. It looked okay but even just the smell of food made his stomach turn. He would still have to eat with Seth during lunch and dinner. Maybe if he was really hungry he could manage through them…

 

Levi sighed. “At this rate you’re going to collapse, Eren”, he scolded.

 

“I wouldn’t mind spending today and tomorrow unconscious to be completely honest”, the brunet mumbled as he picked his spoon back up and scooped up some of the soup. It tasted bland but surprisingly the bland taste seemed to make it more bearable to swallow as he didn’t immediately feel like running to the bathroom and making out with the trusty bucket.

 

He took a few more spoonfuls, just to please the alpha, before he couldn’t bear to eat more. Levi seemed somewhat satisfied with it, though, and reached out to pat his head. However, before he could touch the brown locks of hair, there was a brief knock at the door.

 

Eren didn’t even have time to say anything before the door was opened by a butler but that’s how it had been since he had come here so he was getting used to it. It didn’t make him any less pissed, though.

 

“Ome- Prince Eren”, the butler started, hastily correcting the way he addressed Eren once he noticed that Levi was present. He bowed towards the table in greeting. “Sir Levi.”

 

Eren wanted to roll his eyes. The alpha had been glaring and growling at all of the servants that disrespected or even looked a bit weirdly at the brunet. What a charming knight he had.

 

“I’ve come to get Prince Eren to go through the schedule and proper manners for the wedding day”, the butler informed before looking to Levi. “Will you be coming along or-?”

 

“He won’t”, Eren interrupted as he stood up.

 

“Ere- Your Highness, you do realize that it is my duty to protect you”, the alpha said as he also stood up.

 

The brunet turned to Levi so that his back was to the butler and whispered with a small smile: “It’s just talking. I will be fine without my knight in shining armor.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes at the nickname. “I swear if you come back hurt  _ again _ -”

 

“I won’t. I promise, okay?”, the omega assured before turning on his heels to go with the butler, not waiting for Levi to answer him. “Now, shall we go?”

 

“Yes...Your Highness”, the butler said. Eren could hear the concealed bitterness in the man’s voice but ignored it as they exited the room, leaving Levi behind.

 

The briefing went by quicker than Eren wanted despite trying to prolong it with every possible question. He really didn't feel like dealing with Seth right now with all the stress and exhaustion but he knew he couldn't avoid it.

 

So he walked into the usual dining room with his head held high and shoulders back, the hem of the skirt he was wearing swimming around his legs with every step. Today's outfit he didn't _ completely _ hate. It was kind of cute actually but just not on him.

 

“You’re late” was the first thing Seth said as the omega stepped in. The alpha was frowning slightly and tapping a slender finger impatiently against the hard surface of the dining table.

 

Eren made a show of giving a curtsy, lifting the hem of the skirt slightly and placing one foot behind the other. It was polite, it was perfectly executed but most importantly, it ticked Seth off. He knew Eren was doing it to mock him but since the omega hadn't actually done anything wrong, the alpha didn't have a reason to ‘discipline’ him and Eren had learned how much that pissed off the oh-so great Prince Seth. It's the small victories that helped the brunet push through the meals with the alpha.

 

“I apologize for the delay,  _ Your Highness _ ”, Eren said with a polite smile but there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he took his usual seat at the table.

 

Seth definitely noticed the undertone as his eyes narrowed into a piercing glare.

 

“I'm not above having that filthy mouth of yours sewn shut so watch it,  _ omega” _ , Seth warned, hissing the last word out like it had burned him.

 

Eren nodded softly, keeping his mouth shut. He would obey the alpha but he could still add a little bit more snark into his words and actions whenever possible.

 

Seth watched him for a moment longer before signaling for the servants to bring out the food.

 

They ate in silence as usual for a while until the alpha spoke up; not to Eren but one of the maids. She was one of the few servants that had been assigned to him, also known as one of his personal torturers.

 

“Hitch, make sure that Marie and Helen bathe that filthy slut thoroughly before the wedding ceremony and the consummation.”

 

The last word made the hair at the back of Eren's neck stand and disgust to fill his gut. He knew he would need to conceive a child for Seth but actually hearing what would happen during their wedding night made him feel uncomfortable and anxious. He tried not to let it show but some of his fear must've come forward in his scent as Seth glanced at him with a knowing look.

 

“And you better keep your hands off that knight of yours. I don't want to touch a dirty, used whore”, the alpha said.

 

Eren’s hackles rose and he was holding back a growl as he glared at the bastard in front of him.

 

_ Deep breaths, Eren. Don't let him get to you- _

 

“Then it must be absolutely horrible to touch yourself”, Eren said before he could stop it and he could see how the smug, mocking face turned to anger.

 

_ Fuck, you promised Levi not to get hurt, you idiot! _

 

However, before Seth could even stand up from his seat, Hitch ‘accidentally’ spilled steaming hot sauce onto the brunet.

 

“Ow shit!”

 

Eren immediately stood up, the chair falling down behind him as he tried to rid himself of the sauce that was burning his skin easily through the thin fabric of his clothes.

 

“Oh my! I'm  _ really _ sorry!”, the maid said with a sickly sweet smile, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “I think we better get your clothes changed immediately.” She then turned to Seth with a polite bow, her face mostly blank apart from the obvious wicked gleam in her eyes. “Please, excuse us, Your Highness.”

 

The alpha gave a nod as he settled back in his chair, satisfied with what Hitch had done apparently, before the maid grabbed harshly onto Eren’s arm, yanking him behind her out of the double doors. She didn’t stop pulling him along until they were halfway down the hallway that led to Eren’s quarters. She turned around on her heels and let go of the omega’s arms, a sharp glare in her honey-colored eyes.

 

“Okay, listen up here”, she started with a frown on her lips. “I know you’re a prince but keep this up and you’ll end up dead before morning.”

 

At first, Eren thought she was threatening him but the way she wasn’t looking at him with utter disgust and hate in her eyes made him realize that she was  _ warning  _ him. That was a first.

 

“He wouldn’t dare to do that. Even he should know that killing me would be a declaration of war”, Eren said, scowling slightly.

 

“You really don’t understand”, Hitch sighed.

 

“What don’t I understand?”, the brunet asked.

 

Instead of answering, the maid looked around them briefly before once again grabbing his wrist to lead him to his quarters. Once they stepped in, Eren saw that Levi was sitting on a sofa and reading a book of what seemed to be Clainian history. His silver eyes immediately snapped up to meet Eren’s when he heard the door open.

 

Levi frowned as he saw the woman dragging the omega behind her and stood up to stop her.

 

“His Highness is fully capable of walking without assistance so would you kindly let him go?” It wasn’t a question and Eren was sure that the maid could sense it but she didn’t relent.

 

“I’m sure of that but we’re in a hurry to get him cleaned and dressed for the rehearsal”, Hitch insisted as she skirted around the alpha but Levi was having none of that. He grabbed hold of her wrist, putting enough pressure on it to hurt but not enough to break her wrist.

 

“I said to let him go”, Levi said, a hint of a growl in his voice.

 

The maid relented, releasing Eren’s arm with a huff. At least, she didn’t seem to be a sycophant like the other servants he had encountered so far since she wasn’t throwing herself at Levi’s feet at the slightest hint of displeasure in the alpha’s voice.

 

“Now, will you explain how exactly Seth will kill me?”, the omega asked, crossing his arms over his chest and arching an eyebrow.

 

Levi’s attention immediately snapped to him, hackles rising and a growl threatening to bubble out of his chest.

 

“He will what now?”, the short man asked, turning to glare at the maid as he got between Eren and her like she was suddenly going to stab the brunet.

 

“You want to talk about this with an alpha in the room?”, Hitch asked the prince, sounding confused and exasperated at the same time. “I’m starting to think that there really is no saving you”, she said under her breath before shaking her head. “But okay then. Don’t blame me if he goes and snitches about this to the oh-so lovely Prince Seth and we both end up dead because of it.”

 

Levi glared at the woman. “You can go die in a ditch for all I care but that bastard won’t be laying a hand-”

 

“Oh? Is that jealousy I smell?”, Hitch sneered. “You won’t let Seth touch your cute little omega? That will be quite difficult with the wedding and all.”

 

Levi’s glare intensified and he would’ve surely punched the maid in the face if it hadn’t been for the gentle touch against his arm and Eren walking past him to stand in front of the woman.

 

“He would  _ never _ do anything that would put me in danger”, Eren said in a low, warning voice while glaring at the woman.

 

Hitch just rolled her eyes with a scoff.

 

“Whatever. If you're so sure I might as well tell”, she said, pausing for moment to think. “But we should do it in one of your rooms, just in case.”

 

The omega nodded before taking hold of Levi's wrist as he started to walk towards his bedroom.

 

The alpha was surprised by the sudden hold but didn't resist it as he followed Eren into the brunet's room, all the while keeping his eyes narrowed on Hitch.

 

Once they were inside and the door shut behind them, the maid went to lean against Eren's dresser while the alpha-omega pair sat onto the bed, Levi's arm slipping protectively around the brunet's waist.

 

“So?”, Levi prompted with a raised brow and a frown. “What was it about that bastard killing Eren?”

 

Hitch sighed before starting her explanation. “As you know, Prince Seth is an asshole with a capital A.”

 

“Obviously”, Levi sneered, instinctively tightening his hold on Eren as he remembered all the insults and bruises the other alpha had inflicted on the omega.

 

“Yeah, but have you heard of his previous wife and what happened to her?”, the woman asked, a frown tugging at her lips.

 

“Previous wife? I heard he hadn't been married before”, the brunet asked with a confused frown.

 

“Basically, he hasn't since he killed his bride a day before the wedding”, Hitch informed.

 

Levi tensed. “And he just got away with it?”, he asked. This country couldn't be  _ that  _ fucked up.

 

“He blamed someone else for it”, Hitch explained, her tone bitter. “And that person was publicly executed for treason without any evidence.”

 

“You seem to know a lot about it”, Levi noted.

 

“Because it was my...my  _ friend _ that was blamed and killed”, the woman said, gritting her teeth as tears threatened to spill from her eyes at the memory. “And that idiot didn't even try to resist or deny it. She just took it like she deserved it.”

 

Eren stood up, untangling himself from Levi, and walked briskly to the maid before throwing his arms around her shaking form.

 

“I'm sorry”, the brunet said, hoping to comfort the beta but not knowing what to say. He had lost people too so he knew how much it hurt but he also knew that there were no words that would ever make it better. So he just hugged the woman and hoped it helped.

 

Hitch spoke after a while.

 

“That's why if you keep getting on Seth's nerves, you might end up dead”, she warned before looking to Levi. “And that midget might very well be blamed for it. I'm sure Seth knows that there's more to the relationship between you two than just a prince and his guard. I wouldn't put it past him to say that your alpha friend over there killed you out of possessiveness or something.”

 

Just the thought of it had the alpha growling loudly as he stood up to extract Eren from the other, pulling him against him as if to make sure that he was still fine.

 

The beta just rolled her eyes before straightening out her dress.

 

“But we really need to start getting you changed for the rehearsal”, she said, returning to work mode.

 

Eren nodded with a sigh. He stripped out of his soiled clothes and saw the slight burn marks left by the sauce on his thighs.

 

Levi frowned as he saw it and raised a brow to Eren, who only shook his head.

 

After a while there was a knock at the door and three maids came in carrying a wedding dress while Hitch stepped out to let them do their thing while she went to attend to her duties. However, not before sending Levi a concealed, warning look.

 

Eren was dressed in a substitute wedding dress, as not to dirty the actual one, along with a veil and fortunately flat shoes. He was lucky he was unusually tall for an omega so the servants deemed it unnecessary to put him in high heels. That would've just been a disaster waiting to happen.

 

He was led to the chapel inside the castle walls where Seth was waiting, Levi hot on his heels.

 

They went through the whole wedding ceremony a few of times to perfect it before Eren was finally allowed back to his room to change out of the dress. He wanted to just fall onto his bed and go to sleep but he still had dinner with Seth and possibly other people from the royal family.

 

He now had on the third set of clothes for the day as he was led into a different dining room in the castle from the one where he usually had dinners with Seth. It was a lot bigger, being more of a dining hall than a room and the table in the middle was long, able to fit at least thirty people, most likely more.

 

Another difference between today and the usual dinners with Seth was the fact that Levi would be there as well, not to dine but to guard him. It made Eren feel both safe and anxious at the same time. He was afraid of a confrontation between the two alphas.

 

He had expected the king to be present but apparently his health was too bad since instead of an unfamiliar elderly person sitting at the end of the table, there was Seth in all of his glory, looking at the omega as condescendingly as always.

 

Next to the alpha, on his right side, was Tarvos as expected and on the left was someone completely unfamiliar. He looked around Seth's age so Eren doubted it was the third prince so he must've been either Seth's or the king's advisor/right hand or the youngest prince's representative or something. The brunet didn't know but he hoped he would be filled in. Although, considering Seth’s apparent dislike with saying anything to Eren, he doubted he would know.

 

However, what surprised Eren the most was the lady sitting next to Tarvos, sporting a light yellow collar.  _ An omega? _

 

The brunet was seated next to the woman and he could clearly tell by the sweet scent that she was indeed an omega without a doubt. Was she Tarvos’ wife?

 

Without a word, the servants started bringing out food and filling glasses. Every clink and clank echoed in the dining hall as no one said a word as they started to dine. No talking, not even a word to each other? What a great family dinner. Eren had seen his fair share of awkward dinners but this beat all of those times.

 

It was only after the first course was done that Seth finally spoke.

 

“And why is that omega here, Tarvos?”, he said with narrowed eyes as he glared at his brother.

 

“Yours or mine?”, the younger brother asked.

 

“Mine has to be here for the sake of formality but your mutt has no reason to be here”, the older alpha hissed.

 

Eren’s fists were clenched into tight fists underneath the table as he resisted to urge to lash out. The two alphas were talking about the omegas like they were  _ objects _ and not people.

 

“She is my wife and therefore part of the royal family”, Tarvos said calmly. Comparing the two brothers, Seth with his short fuse and aggressive behavior seemed more like the younger sibling than Tarvos.

 

“An omega married into the royal family is  _ not _ part of it and therefore does not belong here”, Seth said, clearly pissed off by the uninvited guest.

 

“But someone born from such an omega does?”, Eren piped in before he could stop himself. “I guess someone wasn't loved by their mother as a child.”

 

He could see that the alpha snapped, standing up quickly and marching towards Eren. However, Levi stopped him in his tracks, standing between the two princes fearlessly.

 

“Move”, Seth hissed but Levi wasn't affected despite the huge difference in height.

 

“I must apologize, Your Highness, but as long you appear to be a threat to Prince Eren, I cannot let you near him”, the short alpha said, keeping his voice and expression blank. “I would appreciate it if you would kindly sit back down as you've already harmed His Highness more than what Marley is happy with.”

 

Seth didn't step down but he didn't move to push Levi back either. He just continued to hold the other alpha's gaze in a battle of dominance. Seth might've had the height but Levi had the strength and he was sure that the prince could see that but was too prideful to back down.

 

“Seth, you're making a fool out of yourself”, Tarvos said, grabbing onto his older brother’s arm to pull him away from Levi.

 

Seth finally broke the eye contact to glare at Tarvos before huffing and going to sit back down.

 

“Leave”, the alpha ordered, hint of a growl in his voice. “All of you, Tarvos included.”

 

Eren didn't waste time getting up and leaving, followed by Levi with Tarvos and his wife a few steps behind.

 

Once outside the dining hall, the Clainian prince placed his hand on Levi's shoulder, whispering something to the other alpha, before continuing forward without looking back while Levi was left there, both confused and surprised by what he heard.

 

“Hm? Levi, what's wrong?”, Eren asked as he looked behind him and saw the knight standing still a little way from him.

 

“It's nothing”, Levi said, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He could think about it later. For now he would only concentrate on showing his love to Eren while he still could. Tomorrow would be a pivotal moment for them and Levi just hoped they could survive the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Also I hope you people have been following "Before I Was Yours" too because I posted a new chapter there last week.
> 
> And as always, comments and kudos are appreciated!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm here with another chapter! I was going to upload this yesterday but while re-reading it, I remembered that it was Eren's birthday in the chapter and my birthday is today so I just thought it was more fitting to post it today idk.
> 
> But anyway, enjoy~

The day of the wedding came. Eren was trembling. He was anxious and nervous, not necessarily for the wedding itself but what happened afterwards in the evening.

 

He still felt sick and had already thrown up what little he had managed to eat in the morning. But maybe he should be glad about not having anything in his stomach as the corset was tightened.

 

The dress really made him feel more like a courtesan than a bride. However, at least the maids seemed to have more mercy on his ribcage than during the fitting. It was still restricting and painful but not as much. Or maybe he was getting used to the pain and short breaths.

 

Once the dress was on and the maids satisfied with it, a veil was placed on his head, secured with a simple tiara. Eren had to admit that so far it was the only part he liked about his outfit because it didn't hurt in any way. It just was there.

 

Then there were the shoes. He didn't know if someone fucked up with the size or what but they were at least a size too small. Eren tried to be positive, though, at least they were flat shoes...

 

When everything was ready, the maids left him to stand there in the middle of the room. He sighed as he looked himself over in the mirror. He didn’t look bad but he just didn’t look like himself at all. The dress was quite beautiful. Someone like Petra would’ve looked gorgeous in it but it just wasn’t him. None of it was. This wasn’t the wedding he had dreamed about for a couple of years now.

 

The chapel that the wedding was held at would soon be filled with people from both Clainia and Marley as both sides of the ‘deal' needed to be present to seal it. Zeke would be there, and so probably Petra, Oluo, Eld, Gunther and Hanji, possibly even Mikasa, Armin and the rest of the gang, but most importantly  _ Levi  _ would be there. He would be  _ watching _ as Eren was given to someone else and the thought of that made the brunet want to rip the dress off, search the alpha and leave.

 

But he couldn’t. Today was the day that they sealed the marriage and therefore also the peace and alliance of the two countries. Then two days after Seth and Eren have completed their marriage, the alpha would be crowned as the new king of Clainia, the old king retiring, too old and sick to continue ruling the country.

 

Eren was brought of out his thoughts as he heard a knock on the door before it was opened. He turned to look who it was, expecting the servants to be back, and was positively surprised to see Zeke.

 

“You look...beautiful”, the king said as he looked the brunet up and down.

 

Eren scoffed. “I feel terrible”, he said with a short, tired sigh.

 

Zeke gave him a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry that it had to turn out like this”, he apologized. “I know you loved Levi.”

 

Eren’s eyes widened. “How did you-? But I never said anything!”

 

“Don’t think I’m blind. Anyone could tell just by looking at you", Zeke said with a fond expression on his face before it was wiped away by a grimace. “And I’m not deaf either. Your bedchamber may be pretty soundproofed but the sitting area in your quarters at the palace isn’t. You can hear the sounds clearly in the hallway.”

 

Red crept up to Eren’s cheeks at the thought that his brother had heard him moaning in pleasure. He wanted crawl into some hole right about now.

 

“Why haven't you said anything before!?”, the brunet asked, covering his burning face with his hands.

 

“I did talk to Levi about it”, the alpha said. “I said I didn't approve of his relationship with my dear little brother but he declared that he was going to marry you once you were of age. Then he escapes onto Paradis Island with you.” Zeke shook his head as if in disbelief.

 

“So that's why you don't like each other…”, Eren said softly in wonder before a sad smile rose onto his lips. “Well, you don't need to worry about Levi marrying me anymore.”

 

Zeke was about to reach out to ruffle Eren's hair but decided against it as it would mess with the veil so instead he placed his palm onto the brunet's cheek.

 

“I want you to know that I didn't do this to spite Levi or to destroy your relationship. As much as I hate him for taking you away, I could see that you were happy with him. If he truly treasured you and your happiness, I could've approved of your marriage. I much rather see you happy", he explained with a sorrowful expression. “But as a king, I have to put the happiness of the people of Marley above one person’s happiness, even if that person was my own flesh and blood.”

 

“I understand”, the omega said as he placed his hand on Zeke’s. “It doesn't make me feel any better about the situation but I understand. I’m not angry at you for this. It's not your fault.”

 

They stayed like that in silence until there was a knock at the door before it was opened, revealing Levi. The short alpha looked between Zeke and Eren as he closed the door behind him.

 

“I didn't think you'd be here, Your Majesty”, Levi said, the title contradicting with how he acted as he casually walked closer. He saw no point in pleasantries when it was just the three of them in the room. Zeke had gotten quite familiar with Levi’s attitude towards him when in private.

 

“I was just leaving”, Zeke informed before he turned back to Eren. He moved the brown locks of hair out of the brunet's forehead before pressing a kiss on it. “Happy birthday, Eren", he whispered with a sad smile before stepping back and turning around to leave without another word.

 

Eren and Levi watched the other alpha leave and close the door behind him. A heavy silence fell over the room as they stood there, a few feet apart from each other.

 

“You look beautiful”, Levi said to break the silence.

 

Eren let out a chuckle at that. “That's what Zeke said too.”

 

A small smile graced the alpha’s lips. “I’m glad we agree on something for once”, he said before the smile fell. “This day turned out different from what we had planned.”

 

“If it was as we planned, you would be here to see me. It's bad luck for the spouses to see each other before the wedding”, Eren said melancholically before letting out a humorless snort. “Maybe we should get Seth here. Maybe the marriage will fall apart then.”

 

Levi looked at him sadly and it just made him feel worse. If Levi was in such pain because of this, what was he doing this for? Was this better than having Levi fighting on the frontlines? He tried to convince himself that it was but he started to doubt it.

 

“It's not too late to back away", Levi said as if reading his thoughts. “I will deal with the consequences so just say the word and I will take you away from here.”

 

Eren smiled at him before shaking his head. Levi knew he wouldn't back out of it this late. What would his mother say if he just ran away?

 

No, she would be the first one to drag him away from all of this. Unlike Levi, she wouldn't listen to his reasons. She would just do what she did best: be a great mother and ensure that Eren was on the path that led to most happiness for her beloved child. She would probably be the first one on the battlefield if it meant that Eren was safe and happy.

 

The thought of that made him let out a soft laugh.

 

“What’s so funny?”, the alpha asked with furrowed brows. Did the brunet finally snap from all the pressure and stress?

 

“No, I just thought of mother and what would happen if she was here", Eren explained with a sad smile.

 

Levi’s features softened at the thought as he returned the smile with one of his own, equally sorrowful.

 

“We wouldn't be here if she was still with us. She would fight Clainia even on her own if she had to just to keep you safe and smiling", he said with a hint of nostalgia in his voice.

 

Eren hummed as they fell into silence as if to honor her memory. She was a strong and stubborn woman and a loving and protective mother. She would've never-

 

“Wait a minute”, the omega said suddenly, his brows furrowed in confusion as he stared at Levi’s chest like there was a spot of dirt or something there.

 

“Hm?” Levi briefly checked his chest. It was as immaculate as when he last checked.

 

“She wouldn't have  _ never _ allowed for this to happen but Zeke said that it was my father that arranged this", Eren said before raising his eyes to meet silver ones. “Did she not know of this?”

 

Now that Eren mentioned it, that did indeed seem odd. Grisha was in love with Carla so he doubted the king would keep something like that from her, especially since it concerned their very own child. Or maybe they had talked about it and just never said anything to Eren? Though, this happened  _ before _ Eren presented so it would've been possible that they couldn't have fulfill the agreement.

 

“Maybe she never got to tell you? It was only a month after your presenting that she...left the world", Levi said carefully. He didn't want to cause any more grief to the omega when he was already getting ready to marry an asshole.

 

Eren could only hum noncommittally at that. He would need to try and talk to Zeke about it later but they would probably never know for sure.

 

There was a knock on the door then before it was opened.

 

“Eren, it's time", Zeke said as he stepped inside the room once again.

 

Eren bit his lip as he nodded softly. He carefully took the bouquet of flowers that had been waiting on the side. The white flowers were beautiful and full of life and he felt bad that they had to be used for such a hollow wedding with no feelings of love. They deserved a better use.

 

“Are you ready?”, Zeke asked as he held out his arm.

 

The omega closed his eyes and took a deep breath before nodding.

 

“I’m ready", he said as he opened his eyes and linked his arm with his brother’s.

 

“Eren", Levi called out before they could exit.

 

Eren turned to look back at him and the soft look that the alpha send him was all that the brunet needed to understand what he wanted to say.  _ ‘I love you.’ _

 

“Happy birthday, Eren", Levi said instead.

 

Eren didn't say anything just smiled softly at him before he and Zeke exited, leaving Levi behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated as always!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm here with another chapter! Just going to say now that there might not be a chapter next week unfortunately. I've been too tired to write this for a few days now so I'm behind in my writing but I'll try my best to update the week after that.
> 
> Enjoy~!

All Eren could hear was his own heartbeat in his ears as he walked down the aisle. He was thankful that Zeke was there. He feared that otherwise he would've lost his determination, turned on his heels and ran away but the hold on his hand kept him steady enough to help him walk down the long aisle.

 

The chapel was cold inside, the stone walls keeping the place cool. He could feel the chilly air on his bare legs as he walked and he tried his best not to shiver.

 

He couldn't help the cold sweat that was running down his back as he neared the altar. Seth was standing there in all of his fucked up glory and Eren felt like throwing up again from all the anxiety. It would more likely be just dry heaving, though, since his stomach was currently empty which only made him feel worse.

 

They reached the end of the aisle far too soon for Eren's liking and Zeke let go of him to go sit himself down but not before giving a reassuring squeeze to the omega's arm. Eren stepped up to the altar on the opposite of the dark haired alpha that would soon be called his husband.

 

That was even worse than thinking about the prince as his fiancé…

 

The marriage officiant started up the ceremony and after that it was just a blur of words for Eren. He said and did what he had to and before long it was time to “exchange rings” or a collar in his case.

 

Seth offered his hand to the brunet so Eren could slip the ring on his finger. It was nothing like the wedding rings he had seen. It was big and golden with a red gem in the middle. It was more like a ring meant to show power and wealth than a wedding ring meant to show commitment.

 

Then it was time for the alpha to place the collar around his neck. It was white and had small, glimmering diamonds decorating it. Just the perfect collar for your beloved  _ pet _ .

 

Seth was surprisingly careful while placing it around his neck but he fastened it with a rough hand, tightening it on his throat a bit more than necessary. Eren tried his hardest not to wince but he was sure that people noticed his misery as he heard murmuring from the Marley’s side of the chapel. He didn’t know if it was the collar or Seth’s actions which caused the whispers but he still felt slightly better to know that the people from Marley saw what was going on and didn’t approve of it.

 

As the alpha finished buckling the collar, Eren wanted to growl and slap the alpha's hands off him to get them away as fast as possible but managed to keep himself in line. He could’ve caused a scene and showed what Seth was like towards him, but what would’ve that helped? Surely, Marley wouldn’t have stood for any clear disrespect or harm that came onto him but while Zeke had a small army of soldiers with him, Clainia had all of their military forces just a call away. Starting conflict in the middle of foreign territory would only end badly.

 

So Eren held himself back. He almost hoped Levi was seeing how well he was controlling himself. The alpha would be so proud of him, knowing how hot-headed the brunet was on a normal day.

 

It was time to seal the marriage with a kiss and...maybe it was better if Levi wasn't there seeing it. The black haired man didn’t need to see it.

 

He didn't know if the alpha had stayed in the backroom or if he slipped into the seats at some point but Eren sure hoped it was the former now that his lips pressed against Seth's.

 

It was disgusting, a shiver going down his back and he felt like throwing up as he smelled the alpha’s strong, overpowering musk but he was glad it only lasted for a second. Any longer and he actually would’ve been feeding the other his stomach acids.

 

...That actually didn't sound so bad. Damn, he missed that opportunity, did he?

 

Now with the wedding ceremony done, the next thing on the schedule was to go greet the people of Clainia as a married couple.

 

Seth offered Eren his arm and the omega wrapped his arm loosely on it. He had half-expected to be dragged around on a leash. He didn’t know if that would’ve been better than touching the alpha or not.

 

As they walked down the aisle, people cheered for them. Eren ignored them as his eyes searched the crowds for a certain short, black haired alpha and he wasn't sure if he was glad or not that he couldn't find him.

 

He did see other familiar people in the crowd, though. There was Zeke and Yelena at his side as expected but he also saw Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha and Connie there. He couldn’t see the others but guessed that they either weren’t there or he just couldn’t spot them amongst all the people.

 

Eren and Seth got into a black carriage, pulled by four white horses, each with a big, red feather on their heads. One of them was pawing at the ground, another shaking its head while the other two were restless, having a hard time staying still. None of them seemed too happy to be there. Eren felt sorry for them; they were just as trapped as he was right now.

 

The coachman whipped the horses into motion once the newlyweds were safely on the carriage.

 

Eren send a brief apologetic look at the horses, even if they didn't see it nor could they probably understand it, before he forced a smile upon his face as they exited the castle grounds and went into the town led and followed by at least three dozen guards on foot and on horseback.

 

The omega smiled and waved softly at the crowds, some of the people waving back. He saw small kids behind their parents’ legs, on their shoulder and arms and some in front of the crowds, trying to get a glimpse of the royal couple. Eren realized that despite the abusive, cruel people on top that ruled the country, the common folk seemed the same as anywhere else.

 

A genuine smile made its way up to his lips as he saw a little girl in the front, holding what Eren assumed was her grandma’s hand. He plucked a flower from the bouquet and glanced briefly at Seth to make sure the alpha was looking the other way before he threw the flower to the little girl.

 

Eren saw various emotions flicker on her face: first surprise, then confusion and finally utter, pure happiness. So he plucked and threw another flower into the crowd, then another and another. Most were caught by eager children but some landed in the hands of elderly people and adults, alphas, betas and omegas alike. One omega’s reaction especially made him really happy. She caught the flower, first looked at him with gratitude and happiness before turning to look what Eren assumed to be her wife and the look the two women shared was full of love.

 

Despite how the law saw omegas, it didn't stop people from loving each other, from seeing past gender and social stigmas. The law had never stopped people’s emotions so why had he assumed differently?

 

The more Eren looked at the people, the more determined he felt. These weren’t his people but they were still people that would suffer the consequences if the war was to start. The war with no purpose. Clainia didn’t have any reason to attack Marley. Apart from maybe land or resources, there was nothing Clainia could want from Marley but Seth hadn’t expressed a need for such. He could’ve demanded resources from Marley as a peace treaty but he hadn’t done that. He had asked for Eren and what for? Eren still didn’t know. Why would Clainia risk the safety of the people of their country by threatening to wage war against Marley, the country that was clearly superior in military power? If Marley hadn’t accepted the proposal and had instead attacked first, Clainia would’ve been screwed. What could’ve been the driving force of such a risky move?

 

While thinking about the mysteries surrounding his situation, Eren continued to throw flowers into the crowds until the hand holding the bouquet was grabbed harshly and tightly, making him wince as he turned to glare at the alpha sitting next to him.

 

“Don't do unnecessary things, omega”, Seth growled low, his warning only being heard by Eren.

 

“I have a name,  _ alpha. _ It's  _ Eren _ ”, the brunet growled back which made the grasp on his hand tighten painfully like the alpha was trying to break his wrist. He almost yelped as he was forced to let go of what remained of the bouquet, the flowers falling onto the floor of the carriage.

 

“I don't care about your name. You are what I call you”, Seth said, giving one more painful squeeze to Eren's wrist before letting go. “Don't think that just because there are people around I will hesitate to  _ discipline _ you. They won't give a  _ shit _ if I beat you up right here, right now, so you better behave, you slut.”

 

Eren suppressed the growl and insults that were about to bubble from his throat. He took a deep breath to calm down and turned look back to the crowds but not before sending the nastiest glare he could muster to the asshole next to him.

 

Once he looked back at the people, he noticed how the happy, cheerful expression on many of their faces had slipped off. The children still looked excited to see the to-be ‘queen’ but a lot of the adults, especially the omegas, in the near vicinity sent him pitying looks. He didn't need the pity. He was happier with the cheerful looks. That way he felt like he was actually making people happy and not just miserable like what he was doing with Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! ^w^


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm sorry it took so long but the new chapter is finally here! There was Christmas and after that my mother was in the hospital and had to go through a surgery (which thankfully went well) so I've just been tired and stressed out because of it for the last week or so... And I'm sorry the chapter is kind of short. If I would've made this and the next chapter into one, I feel like it would've been really long so I decided to cut it there. Also that would've taken extra time so I would've only updated next week then (although it's basically 'next week' here already since it's over midnight but whatever)
> 
> Also a HUGE thank you to you all! We've gone over 10,000 hits and we're almost at 500 kudos! Holy shit! Thank you so much!
> 
> But anyway, enjoy~

They circled around the capital for hours until they finally returned to the castle. Eren was tired and his whole body ached. However, he still didn't know if he preferred being outside or inside the castle right now. He was utterly exhausted but what waited for him later within the confines of the castle walls was the consummation of their marriage.

 

When they pulled up in front of the castle, there were immediately two maids that whisked him away. They were the maids that seemed to assist him the most: Marie and Helen. Marie was a sadistic dark haired alpha while Helen was a blond beta, slightly kinder than Marie but still a sadist.

 

He was taken to his bedroom to bustle the train of his wedding dress and to make sure he looked decent for the wedding reception. After that he was quickly led out to where Seth was waiting, sending him an annoyed glance as soon as he saw the omega like it was Eren’s fault that it took so long. It wasn’t like Eren designed or even chose the dress.

 

The reception was held in the ballroom of the castle and everyone else had already gathered there, both from Marley and Clainia, as the giant double doors were opened before the newlyweds.

 

People started clapping when they walked in, Eren’s arm looped around Seth’s. The brunet smiled politely at all of the people while his eyes discreetly searched the crowds, looking for both Levi and Zeke. He wanted to see how Levi was faring and he still wanted to talk to his brother about his suspicions concerning this marriage before it became irreversible.

 

He couldn’t find the familiar short alpha anywhere but Zeke was easy to spot in his attire befitting of a king, sitting with his entourage of guards a little further away.

 

Eren wanted nothing more than to go to his brother but it wouldn't look good if he just suddenly decided to abandon his ‘husband’. He would need to wait for a good opportunity. Maybe he could annoy Seth enough that the alpha would send him on his way...

 

However, before he could put any more thought into it, it was time for their first dance as newlyweds. The music started up as they stood in the middle of the ballroom, Seth’s one hand on his waist while other held onto the omega’s.

 

It was just a waltz; simple and slow. But even so Eren was starting to feel his head spin and his stomach turn. The fresh outside air had helped with his nausea but now it was all slowly starting to come back to him and he couldn’t have been happier once it was finally over, especially, as he noticed how Zeke walked up to them.

 

He exchanged a few words with Seth before turning to the brunet.

 

“May I have this dance?”, Zeke asked like a proper gentleman. It was so unlike the alpha and Eren had a hard time trying to suppress his amused smile.

 

Eren sent a quick glance towards Seth and saw that his attention was taken up by an older lady, who Eren assumed was most likely a close relative but he didn’t dwell on it much as he turned back to Zeke with a small nod. They took up the dancing position just like Seth and the woman and began dancing as the musicians started playing again.

 

It was after a few steps that Zeke spoke up quietly, discreetly, purposely steering them a little further away from the other dancing duo.

 

“Levi told me.”

 

Eren wasn’t expecting to hear that. “Told you what?”, he whispered.

 

“About your suspicions with this arrangement”, the blond alpha answered.

 

“And?”, the brunet urged.

 

“I, too, was suspicious of the contract when it was first brought up and had a good look at the papers. It was signed by Grisha and King Rufus and had the royal seals and everything. I also had a few trusted associates check them before I told you about it”, Zeke explained, a small frown forming on his face.

 

“But why wouldn’t he tell mo- Carla about it if it’s real?”, Eren said, correcting him in the last second. While Carla was his mother and it wouldn’t be weird to refer to her like that, he felt weird calling her ‘mother’ when talking to his brother because they had different mothers but were still brothers.

 

“I don’t know”, Zeke simply answered before his eyes drifted to look at Seth briefly, the frown on his face threatening to deepen. “But Levi also told me about what  _ he _ has done to you. I expected some rough times with the way the omega laws are here but to such an extent…”

 

The omega wasn’t pleased to know that Zeke had heard about that but he should’ve expected it. Most likely the only thing that Zeke and Levi could ever discuss without arguing was Eren’s safety and well-being so of course Levi told his brother.

 

“But there’s nothing to be done, right?”, Eren whispered, the light in his eyes dimming slightly. Even though he was fully determined to see this through, still somewhere deep inside he had held out a little hope that maybe, just  _ maybe _ , there would’ve been some dirt on the contract that Zeke just hadn’t realized before so that the marriage would’ve been cancelled.

 

“Levi said he was willing to go to war for you”, Zeke commented.

 

Eren’s eyes widened. “No, I’ve come this far to prevent that and-”

 

“I know”, the alpha sighed softly. “I wished better for you. I really did.”

 

And with those words the dance came to an end and Eren was returned back to Seth’s side.

 

The rest of the reception went by faster than Eren would’ve liked. He wanted it to last as long as possible because he knew what followed afterwards and he wasn’t excited to seal the marriage on a carnal level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~ I hope you enjoyed it despite everything. Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm back with another chapter.
> 
> Enjoy~

After the wedding reception, Marie and Helen were waiting to get him. They led him back to his bedchamber and he wasn't surprised to find a short, white nightgown laid out on the bed.

 

Once the bedroom door closed, without asking for permission, the maids started taking off Eren's dress. He was relieved to finally have the awful garment off so he could actually properly _ breathe _ .

 

They ushered him into the bathroom and almost pushed him into the bathtub before starting to scrub him clean. After he was thoroughly washed and dried, he was dressed into the nightgown. It was light and soft but it didn't help with the heavy dread that was beginning to form inside his chest.

 

After dressing the omega up, Marie and Helen went to get him his dinner. It was ridiculous. No wedding meal together? But maybe it was better that way when your  _ husband _ was someone like  _ Seth _ .

 

The maids came back soon enough with a tray of food. He could only eat a little until he was reminded of his sickness yet again as he rushed to the bathroom to empty his stomach soon enough.

 

The maids looked displeased as he came back, checking the nightgown for any stains. They seemed more worried about the stupid garment than about Eren's health. The omega was  _ sick _ and he would have to have  _ sex _ and with that abusive asshole.

 

Once they deemed that everything was in order, they gave him a cup of the worst smelling concoction he had ever smelled. He knew that smell. He didn't know what was in it but he knew it was a drink that would trigger his heat.

 

Of course, he should've known this would happen. He was meant to get pregnant on their wedding night so the easiest way to do that was to have him in heat.

 

Eren swallowed past the lump in his throat before bringing the cup to his lips. He drank it slowly, every sip making him feel worse and worse until all of the thick liquid was gone.

 

“We will check on you in fifteen minutes to see if it’s working”, Helen informed.

 

“If you throw it up, we will have to gag you so you better keep it down at least long enough for it to take effect”, Marie warned with a scowl before she turned around and exited the room without another word, the beta hot on her heels.

 

Eren sighed as he fell back against his bed. He felt like throwing up again. He could still taste the foul concoction on his tongue and the familiar dizziness that started to take over his head wasn't helping.

 

As the minutes went by Eren felt all strength leave his limbs and his body burning. However, he didn't feel the hopeless urge to  _ be bred _ . He felt feverish but not horny. Was his sickness interfering with the heat inducer? Or could it be…

 

Eren’s eyes widened but before he could process the thought some more, the door opened and the two maids came back in. Had it been fifteen minutes already?

 

Without a word they walked over to the brunet, looked him over, Marie with a deep frown on her face as she sniffed the air, before they pushed him onto his stomach and lifted the hem of the nightgown.

 

Eren felt embarrassed by the examination and wanted to cover himself but he was too tired to move at all. He was like a puppet as they shifted his limp body around. He felt his cheeks burning as they spread his legs and examined his bottom.

 

“Why aren't you slicking!?”, Marie shouted angrily as she put on a leather glove before she shoved a finger into the omega with too much force.

 

Eren hissed at the dry, forced intrusion and let out a growl as she started to probe around inside him. He wanted to struggle, to get away from the female alpha, but he could barely move and even then Helen jumped in to restrict what little movement he could manage.

 

He felt sick and exhausted. He wanted Levi here. He wanted the short alpha to get rid of the maids and the intruding finger. He wanted-

 

His thoughts came to halt as he let out a gasp when Marie pressed down hard on his prostate. It wasn't a gasp out of pleasure. It  _ hurt. _ It felt  _ uncomfortable _ . It felt  _ unnatural _ .

 

“S-stop it. N-no. B-bad. F-feels really b-bad”, Eren pleaded as the dark haired woman continued to press down hard on his prostate.

 

“Quit your whining, slut!”, Marie snapped.

 

“It will feel even worse if Prince Seth mates with you like  _ this _ ”, Helen said. “Unless you want him to go in dry, you better start getting wet!”

 

Like Eren could control it like that. He was about to retort like that but Marie once again pressed hard enough on his prostate to make him bite his bottom lip to keep quiet.

 

The torture went on for what felt like an eternity but might been barely a minute. The omega heaved a sigh of relief when the maids finally let him go, the pressure leaving his abused prostate.

 

“This isn't working. Go get another cup of that shit”, Marie growled out in frustration.

 

“But won't that be too much?”, Helen asked and the brunet almost thought he heard a hint of concern in her voice. No, it couldn't be for him. It must've been worry for herself since it wouldn't be great if Eren’s condition got worse or he ended up dead or something before giving the asshole prince an heir.

 

“Apparently not if he's still not in heat properly”, the alpha snapped.

 

The harsh tone was enough to get the beta moving, rushing out of the door.

 

The female alpha then turned to glare at him.

 

“Why aren't you in heat!? His Highness will be mad not only at you but  _ us _ as well if you're not ready to be impregnated!”, she shouted as she stomped her foot on the floor in anger and frustration.

 

“I-it's not like I can will myself to go into heat”, the omega snapped, although, it came out weaker than he wanted.

 

Marie scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Fucking useless. I don't understand the fascination with omegas. All your kind is good for is breeding and you can't even do  _ that. _ Prince Seth deserves so much better”, she said, shaking her head as if in disbelief.

 

Oh,  _ Seth _ deserved better? Yeah,  _ he _ was the one who suffered from this marriage and not  _ Eren _ .

 

Before any more could be said, Helen rushed back into the room with another cup of that thick, disgusting liquid that was almost forced down his throat.

 

Eren shuddered as he swallowed the last bit of the drink. The taste seemed more pungent than the first time and did nothing good for his upset stomach. He felt like throwing up and the sadistic alpha must have noticed that as she suddenly shoved a cloth into his mouth, causing him to gag on his own vomit before he forced it back down.

 

“I'm not risking you vomiting it up. We don't have time for a third patch before His Highness comes here.”

 

_ ‘Comes here’? We're going to do it  _ here _!? _

 

The beta seemed to understand Eren’s confused expression as she explained: “Of course, Prince Seth will mate with you  _ here _ . Do you think he would let such a dirty, disgusting thing into  _ his _ bed?” She said it like it was obvious and Eren was dumb for thinking about it even for a second.

 

But Levi was in the room next to him unless he was wandering around the castle or something. The last thing he wanted was the alpha to hear anything that was going on in this room. Were the walls soundproof of enough? They seemed to be pretty thick stone but would that be enough?

 

Eren didn't notice when the maids left, the concoction making it difficult to focus on two things at the same time. He felt weak and numb but he still wasn’t in heat as was clear with the lack of slick and the need to mate.

 

He considered it being because of the sickness that he had. He had never been sick while in heat after all. But the more he thought about it the more he just started to realize what was really going on. He didn’t know if he was sad or happy about it though in this situation.

 

Before he could put more thought into the matter, the door was once again opened.

 

“Aren’t you looking quite miserable?”

 

The brunet moved his head with difficulty to look at who it was even though the voice was enough of a giveaway. He only then remembered that he was still gagged as he tried to speak. He took the wet, dirty cloth out of his mouth.

 

“Hitch? What are you doing here?”, the brunet asked with a furrowed brow as he shifted to conceal his private parts.

 

“I heard that you’re not going into heat so I came to give you this”, the blonde said as she threw a small glass vial next to the omega.

 

Eren’s eyes widened as he forced himself up on his elbows to take the small bottle, turning it in his hands. “This is...?”

 

“Olive oil”, Hitch supplied, her arms crossed. “I’m guessing you know what I brought it for so I’m leaving now.”

 

After saying what she wanted, she turned around but she had barely touched the door handle before Eren called out to her.

 

“Thank you”, the omega said.

 

Hitch just rolled her eyes even though the other couldn’t see it. “Whatever.” And with that she exited, leaving the brunet to his own devices.

 

But Eren really appreciated it. At least, it wouldn’t hurt as much since there didn’t seem to be any slicking happening anytime soon and he doubted that would change after he saw Seth.

 

So he poured the oil onto his fingers and started preparing himself. He had never used some other substance to stretch himself out since Levi always got him sufficiently wet so it was weird but it was still better than the pain of having Seth go in him dry.

 

It wasn’t long after he was done with it that the door was opened and as he looked over to who it was, he felt his stomach turn and his breath caught in his throat.

 

Of course, it was Seth. So it was time already…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of rant ahead. Tbh, this chapter feels like shit but I'm just getting so tired of all the shit that some people have been sending me regarding this fic that I don't even know if I want to update this that much... I appreciate all the nice comments and I will take critisim regarding this story. HOWEVER, when people keep complaining about the amount of smut that was in the beginning, it starts to eat away at my motivation. I'm not going to start changing some chapter that was like 8 or 9 chapters ago. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. But some people don't seem to get this as so far I've gotten five comments like that on here and three anon asks on tumblr... So please, if you don't like this fic, just don't read it, okay? I want to finish this and I'm sure that a lot of people want to see how this will end so please stop complaining about the first few chapters, okay? If you don't like some chapter, you can say what you didn't like about it and I will try to make sure that won't happen again but just please stop complaining about the smut in the first few chapters...
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm here with another chapter and this time it's massive. A lot of people were requesting longer chapters which is why it took longer but here you go: almost 5k words. You're welcome. Also since I will be making (or trying to at least) longer chapters, I will be updating this every other week (basically what I've been doing already tho) BUT I will try to update their past on the weeks that I'm not updating this.
> 
> But WARNING: dubious consent/rape. At least kind of. I didn't have that in the tags so I'm warning about it. You can kind of skim through it if you're uncomfortable but it's a pretty short scene. Anyway you have been warned.
> 
> Enjoy...???

Eren didn’t know how he should act as he watched Seth stand in the doorway for just a moment. The alpha didn't waste time or words as he soon enough just beelined straight for the bed and took off his silk robe, the only thing he was wearing, before he pushed the brunet down harshly.

 

Eren wanted to hissed at the alpha before Seth grabbed hold of his hair and pushed his face against the pillows, effectively muffling the omega’s voice.

 

“Now you’re starting to look more like the bitch that you are”, Seth growled lowly as he eyed Eren kneeling on the bed, butt raised but head held down by the alpha.

 

The brunet knew that resisting would only delay the inevitable so he stayed still. That still didn’t stop him from letting out a muffled growl that was cut off as his breath got caught in his throat when he felt Seth lift the hem of the gown before grabbing hold of one of his buttocks to spread them apart.

 

“I had thought that you’d be in heat so I wouldn’t have be as repulsed to breed you but doesn’t seem like it. You really are useless. Your only purpose is to get pregnant and you can't even do that”, Seth sneered before Eren felt something warm rubbing between his buttcheeks as the alpha leaned into his neck.

 

Eren felt bile rise in his throat the longer the tall man rubbed his dick on his butt, his disgusting breath ghosting over the tanned skin of his neck. The seconds slowly ticked by and he was becoming more and more aware of the fact that this wasn't right; it wasn’t  _ Levi _ .

 

Levi’s dick wasn't by any means small. He was quite well endowed, especially looking at his height, and it was just the perfect size for Eren. Seth, on the other hand, had a monster of a cock and even with his earlier preparations, the brunet was sure it would hurt like hell.

 

Eren held his breath as he waited for the inevitable. He was sure that the alpha could sense how tense he was and dragging this out as much as possible to make it even worse for the omega. What had Eren ever done to the alpha? How had he wronged Seth? He gave the man some snark and sass but that was  _ after _ Seth had treated him like shit.

 

The brunet let out a muffled gasp as the alpha finally pressed in, forcing himself through the ring of muscle. Tears gathered in his eyes, not only from the pain that the stretch caused, but also from the fact that it all felt so  _ wrong _ .

 

This definitely wasn't anything like Levi. The short alpha would _ never  _ hurt him. He always made sure that Eren was enjoying every second of their intimacy. There were multiple times when the alpha had been  _ too _ gentle with Eren, which always made the omega take matters into his own hands.

 

While Levi's hands were slightly calloused from years of sword handling, they were still always so gentle and caring, caressing Eren’s skin like it was fine silk. Seth's palms, on the other hand, were smooth, obviously not having worked a lot with them like the pampered prince that he was, but the grip was harsh, bruising the brunet’s hips and pulling on his hair. Even the heavy breathing on his neck felt wrong. Levi’s hot breath on his neck always aroused him, making goosebumps rise on his skin. The smell and feel of Seth’s breath against his skin made Eren want to throw up and Seth’s overall heavy, looming presence behind him made him want to crawl away.

 

Nothing was like Levi. Seth wasn't Levi. Eren wanted Levi and not Seth. He  _ needed _ Levi.

 

The brunet whined and tried to wriggle around as well as he could, trying to escape the pain, as Seth forcefully sheathed himself all the way inside, the stretch unwanted and painful.

 

But it was Eren who decided to do this. It was his decision. He had come this far already. He just needed to endure tonight and then he wouldn't need to be anywhere near Seth again or that’s what he tried to convince himself at least. There would be the mating bite that would chain him to the alpha but he just wanted to finish this and hurry to Levi. So he forced himself to relax and ignore the pain, thinking about Levi and his friends and Zeke and all the people of Marley; all the people he was doing this for.

 

He would get through this and then go to Levi. It was just a little while. He had suffered through worse. This pain was nothing. He just had to wait for Seth to knot and bite him and then it would be over. So simple.  _ So simple. _

 

That's what he kept telling himself but when he felt Seth pulling back, he couldn't help but claw at the sheets at the feeling. But he endured it, trying his best to stay still and relax, relax,  _ relax. _

 

But then he felt that heavy, disgusting breath on his neck again and his resolve faltered.

 

_ I don't want this. I don't want him. I want Levi. _

 

Eren didn’t even realize how it happened as he let his instincts take over. He flipped himself onto his back, effectively making Seth lose his balance and slip out of him before he kicked the alpha in the stomach.

 

“Now you’ve done it”, Seth growled, the sound menacing, loud and  _ feral _ as he roughly grabbed onto the nightgown, pulling the omega closer by the fabric and ripping it in the process before he managed to take hold of one of Eren's wrists. The brunet did his best to suppress the scream that forced its way out of his throat as his arm was twisted at an odd angle.

 

He struggled against the hold, trying to kick the alpha but Seth sat on top of his legs before he let go of Eren’s wrist to close his hands around the omega’s neck. Eren started scratching at the hands that were restricting his access to air but that only caused the hold to tighten.

 

“I was going to give you chance to live since you and that brother of yours managed to escape death years ago but since you so much desire death, I might as well grant your wish”, Seth hissed out before he leaned closer to the other’s ear. “Say ‘hi’ to your parents for me.”

 

Eren couldn’t breathe and strength was slowly leaving him as he swam in the space between sleep and awake. He didn’t hear the door opening and the fast footsteps. He only realized something had happened after the pressure disappeared from on top of his throat and he could breathe again.

 

He winced as he swallowed, his throat aching in the aftermath, but he was glad that his air supply wasn’t being restricted anymore and wanted to sigh in relief but not before he knew what was going on. He forced himself to sit up and his eyes widened.

 

There was Levi, a bloody knife in his hands that plunged repeatedly into Seth's unmoving, mutilated body. Levi's eyes were flaming with anger and fury as continued to stab the other alpha's corpse.

 

“L-Levi?”, Eren questioned, his voice just a soft, broken whisper but Levi heard it still, his hands stilling as his head snapped to the brunet.

 

The short alpha dropped the knife and was about to pull Eren into his arms before seeing his blood covered hands. He quickly wiped them on the sheets, getting most of the blood off. He didn’t get everything but it was enough for now. He needed the omega in his arms as soon as possible.

 

“Eren”, Levi mumbled as he sat down, pulling the brunet up into his lap and embracing him tightly. “Are you alright?”

 

Tears of relief streamed down Eren’s cheeks as he buried his face into Levi's shoulder and wrapped his arms around the alpha.

 

“I-I said I would do it. I swore I would do it but it just...it felt so wrong and I  _ couldn’t _ ”, the omega admitted instead of answering the question, his voice shaking like the rest of his body. All of the fear he felt was finally sinking in and flowing over now that he was wrapped safely in Levi's arms once again.

 

“Everything will be okay now. I will take you away from here”, Levi assured.

 

“Take me where?”, Eren asked, desperation seeping into his voice as he did his best to push away from the other so he could look into those silver eyes.

 

“To Marley or Hizuru or wherever”, the alpha explained as he cupped Eren's face. “But first we need to leave Clainia before they notice that that  _ bastard _ is dead.” There was a hint of a growl in his voice.

 

Eren shook his head. “No! We can't leave! We have to- If we- I can-”

 

“ _ No _ , Eren. We  _ have to _ leave”, Levi insisted as he gazed steadily into the omega’s eyes. “If they find us here with their crown prince dead, we will be killed. What part of that do you not understand?”

 

“I do understand but Marley-”

 

“Fuck Marley”, the alpha growled. “Marley has an  _ army _ . We don't. Besides, that would serve your piece of shit brother right-”

 

Levi was interrupted by a slap on his cheek. It wasn’t a really hard one so he was more shocked than hurt by it.

 

“What the-”

 

“What the fuck is  _ wrong _ with you!?”, Eren hissed, remembering to keep his voice low enough that the guards outside the quarters wouldn't hear him as Levi had left the bedroom door open. But even if they did, Eren doubted they would really care for his angry shouting. “I know you don't like Zeke but that doesn't give you the right to insult him like that!”

 

“We're in this mess because of him!”, Levi snapped back.

 

“He was given no choice!”

 

“He was given a choice and he chose to sacrifice his own brother!”, Levi argued.

 

“We have been over this! It was either me or millions of innocent people!”, Eren reminded as he slowly lifted his hands to cup the alpha's face. “And it was  _ I  _ who had the final say. So if you want someone to blame, blame me.”

 

It looked as if Levi wanted to argue some more but, instead, he just sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned his forehead against Eren's.

 

“It's not your fault”, he murmured before opening his eyes. They looked tired all of a sudden but it was no wonder with everything that had happened. “But we have to leave as soon as possible. This isn't the time and place to discuss this.”

 

“We. Can't. Leave”, the omega insisted.

 

“Eren-”

 

“If we leave now, all that we've suffered through in the last month or two will be for  _ nothing _ . All those corsets, dresses and dinners I had to endure for  _ nothing _ . That…” Eren paused to glare at the corpse. “Enduring having that disgusting bastard's dick inside me for  _ nothing _ .”

 

He felt his stomach churn and his bottom ache at the memory, a shiver running down his spine.

 

Levi's jaw tightened as he glanced at the lifeless body with cold fury. Eren thought he was going to go mutilate the body a bit more as he stood up but instead the short man just wrapped the brunet in the duvet, the ripped nightgown doing nothing to cover the omega.

 

“But what other choice do we have?”, Levi asked with a resigned sigh as he went to close the bedroom door so they had more of a warning if someone came to investigate.

 

“I'm pregnant”, Eren announced.

 

Levi froze as he shut the door, his brain trying to process the words but failing. He couldn't believe his ears.

 

“You're what?”, he asked as he spun on his heels to face the omega.

 

“I'm pregnant”, Eren repeated as he met Levi's eyes.

 

There was confusion, shock and then finally anger as the alpha glared at Seth. He pointed a furious finger at the corpse.

 

“He managed to fucking cum inside?”, Levi hissed as he walked next to the bed. He wasn't angry at Eren. He was angry at Seth for touching the brunet and himself for being too late.

 

“No, it's  _ your _ child.”

 

Why did it seem like Eren was speaking a lot of gibberish tonight? Levi sure as hell couldn't understand what the boy was talking about.

 

“What did they give you? Or did you hit your head on something?”

 

Eren huffed as he rolled his eyes.

 

“That's not it. I really am pregnant with your child”, Eren repeated insistently before a frown crept onto his face. “I think…”

 

Levi let out a long sigh as he ran a hand through his hair.

 

“And what makes you think that?”, he decided to ask.

 

“The weight gain, the nausea, the aversion to strong smells; they all sound like pregnancy symptoms”, the brunet explained. “I thought it was weird that I got sick when I barely ever do and I don't even feel feverish.”

 

“But it could just be something you ate?”, Levi suggested. Even to him that sounded like a weak excuse. He just didn’t know how to process what he was hearing.

 

“Levi, it has lasted for  _ over a week _ and everything that I have eaten has been either with you or…” Eren glanced at Seth before focusing his gaze back on Levi. “If it was something I ate either of you would've also gotten sick.”

 

Levi was silent as he thought about it but he still didn't seem completely convinced.

 

“What is even weirder is how I have gained weight”, Eren started. “I have barely kept much in me in the last week or so. How have I gained instead of lost weight?”

 

It was weird indeed. That Levi couldn't deny. But…

 

“When?”, he asked with a furrowed brow. “You were eating those damn seeds during your heat, weren't you?”

 

“I thought about that and…”, Eren trailed off as a slight frown formed on his face. “I think it was on the ship. It was only two days after my heat after all…”

 

“Fuck…”, Levi cursed as he ran a hand through his hair. It took around a week for an omega to revert back to normal after a heat. That meant that not only would Eren be exhausted from all of the sex but he could still be highly fertile for a few days afterwards also. That was why he and Eren usually had a week of abstinence after the brunet's heat, not that it ever really was a problem since they both were usually sated and exhausted, or the omega kept eating the wild carrot seeds if they couldn’t handle themselves for the whole week. However, with all the pain, sorrow and confusion caused by the mess of this arranged marriage and the need for intimacy, they had completely forgotten about that.

 

“See?”, Eren asked as he watched the alpha’s face. He himself couldn't still quite grasp it but he was getting there. After all, there was no denying it. The signs were all there and very obvious. He just hadn’t realized them until earlier since it hadn’t really been the first thing on his mind with all of this.

 

“But that makes me want to leave even more”, Levi growled low, returning to the previous topic.

 

“But if we say that I might be pregnant with Seth's child? That he managed to impregnate me before...this happened? That would give us seven to eight months to make a better plan than just ‘run’”, Eren suggested as he glanced at the bloody corpse before looking at the other alpha. Even the thought of bearing Seth’s child made his skin crawl but he had an idea and for that to work, they had to pretend that it was Seth’s. Sure, he would start showing sooner since he wasn’t impregnated just a while ago but has been pregnant for few weeks already but since it was thought that he was just getting fat, maybe it would work.

 

He wasn't the smartest person but he had learned how to get out of trouble at a young age. Although, it never really worked with Levi as the alpha could read him like an open book at times, but most people usually fell for it.

 

The man in question didn't seem pleased with the brunet’s idea but he wasn't rebuking Eren for the plan either. He also realised that they wouldn't get far without a proper plan, especially if Eren really was pregnant.

 

“But how are we going to explain that the crown prince is dead without being killed ourselves?”, he asked as the frown on his face deepened. He still thought that the best plan was to run away and fast but he was never one to plan far ahead. He was a man of action: thinking up shit as he went. It usually worked out fine. This, however, was a bit bigger issue than the usual problems. One wrong move and it wouldn’t be just their lifes on the line but also Marley’s safety would be compromised.

 

The gears started turning in Eren's head as he bit his bottom lip and looked around him. Hiding the body wouldn't help. The prince disappearing during his wedding night seemed too suspicious. Saying that it was self-defense wouldn't work either even if that was partly true...So they needed to make up a murderer.

 

Eren got an idea.

 

“Levi, can you give the knife to me?”, he said with his hand outstretched.

 

Levi raised a brow before picking up the bloodied knife. He was about the wipe it on the sheets so Eren wouldn't need to dirty his hands with the blood but the omega took it before he could clean it.

 

“Hey-” Levi's eyes widened as Eren stabbed his own shoulder with the blade. “What are you doing!?”

 

He went to touch the brunet, to take the knife from him, but he was stopped as Eren placed the palm of his free hand on the alpha's chest to stop him.

 

“I'm making it seem like we were attacked. It would be weird that only Seth suffered from it”, Eren explained with a grimace as he pulled the knife out, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. He really needed to stop abusing his lip before he bit it off accidentally…

 

The explanation didn't help with Levi's foul mood but he accepted it as it was. He was still worried about what infections and diseases Eren might get from stabbing himself with the knife that had Seth’s blood on it but it wasn’t like he could do much about it now. He just had to hope that the alpha didn’t have any shitty diseases that would harm the brunet...

 

Eren threw the bloody knife on the floor before pressing down on his injured shoulder. It hurt like hell but that would only help with what he was about to do.

 

“Go clean yourself up”, Eren ordered and Levi was more than happy to comply with that order as he was craving to get the blood off of him.

 

He could see what the brunet was going for but it still intrigued him to see the hot-headed omega making up a plan. He was proud of Eren.

 

He washed his hands which were really the only parts of his body that got bloodied, the rest protected by his clothes. Although, he would need to get changed if he understood Eren’s plan correctly.

 

When he was finishing with drying his hands, there was the sound of a window shattering. Alarmed, the alpha hurried back from the bathroom to find the window busted open and Eren standing outside it on the windowsill, on slightly unsteady legs and shivering from the cold night air.

 

“What are you doing, Eren!?”, Levi asked as he ran to the omega, pulling him in before he fell down, being careful where he set Eren down so he wouldn't step on shards of glass with his bare feet.

 

“The ‘assassin’ would've needed to come through the window. I'm just making it seem that way”, the brunet explained as he was lifted back inside through the broken window. He had been worried that the sound would alert the guards before he had time to move on to the next part of his plan but apparently the guards were either deaf or the sound of a window shattering wasn't all that alarming.

 

Levi rolled his eyes as he saw the thoughtful, slightly disapproving look on Eren's face.

 

“The guards were fucking useless if that’s what you’re wondering. There were three of them and two of them were asleep, the third half-asleep when I asked for entrance to my room”, the short man explained with a frown. The guards sure were either stupidly arrogant, carefree or just indifferent. He would need to keep better watch on Eren if they were planning on staying here. “I wonder how that bastard managed to live this long with guards like that.”

 

Eren shrugged before a small smile formed on his lips as he poked Levi between his eyebrows.

 

“If you keep frowning like that, you will get permanent wrinkles”, the brunet teased.

 

“As much as I adore you; fuck you, you brat”, Levi said as he glared at the  _ brat _ .

 

“As much as I'd like that, we don't have the time now”, the brunet said playfully before his face turned serious. “I will go get the guards. I want you to pretend to be chasing the ‘assassin’ around outside. Can you do that?”

 

“I think I can manage that”, Levi scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

 

Eren sent him one more smile before grabbing the duvet and throwing it on the floor to look like he left the bed in a hurry. He didn't feel great about running around half-naked but the ripped nightgown would emphasize what had happened and it would be weird if he had changed his clothes before getting the guards as he was supposedly in distress.

 

Nodding to Levi, who nodded back with a frown as he looked over the other’s clothes, Eren took a deep breath before hurriedly opening the door and running out as if in panic. He reached the door that led out of his quarters, being as hasty and panicky with it as well, giving a few unnecessary yanks to the door handle before opening the door.

 

The guards straightened up immediately and snapped to attention as the door was opened and they shared confused looks as they saw the barely dressed omega fall onto his knees.

 

“P-please h-help! P-Prince S-Seth… T-there...an...an a-assassin!”, Eren stuttered and did his best to appear to be afraid and in distress as he held onto his injured shoulder with one hand while the other kept him up. He wasn't the best actor ever but he took pride in himself for being able to get out of trouble with what he had. It usually worked with people that didn’t know him too well at least.

 

The word ‘assassin’ seemed to be all that was needed for the guards to hurry inside and head for Eren's bedroom.

 

Eren followed them inside slowly, making a show of trembling as if in fear and placing a hand over his mouth as if he couldn't take the sight of Seth's mutilated body. It was true that he didn’t want to look at the bloody mess on the floor but he wasn’t as much shocked over the sight like a weak little omega as he was just disgusted. The smell of blood wasn’t really one of his favourites either, especially as his sense of smell was heightened with the pregnancy.

 

The guards examined the prince before one of them turned to Eren with an equally furious and concerned expression. He grabbed onto his shoulders harshly, making the omega wince as he put pressure on the wound.

 

“What happened!?”, the guard yelled as he shook the brunet by the shoulders, only increasing the pain.

 

“W-we w-were m-mating and t-this one g-guy b-busted in a-and-” Eren's breath hitched and he looked away from the corpse like he couldn’t bear to look at it anymore; like he was just a frail little omega that got mixed up in all of this. “L-Levi is c-chasing h-him right n-now.”

 

“‘Levi’?”, another one of the guards asked, confused. They let Levi in but they don't even know his name? What was with these people?

 

“M-my personal guard. T-the o-one that w-was w-with me”, Eren explained. The stuttering and faked fear was starting to get weird to do… At least, it seemed to be working as none of the guards seemed suspicious of his acting. “H-he heard t-the w-window shatter a-and came t-to see w-what h-happened…”

 

The third guard was looking out of the broken window. A frown formed on her face as she realized just how easy it would be for someone to slip in from the window. There was a ledge under the window that one could easily walk on and it went around the castle so one could get onto it from the roof of the stables that were just a short distance away without breaking a sweat.

 

“Shit”, the guard cursed as she ran a hand through her hair before turning to the other two.

 

“What do we do now?”, the guard number two asked.

 

“We just have to wait and hope that that Marleyan catches whoever's responsible for this”, the female guard said before her expression darkened. “Then we will have to inform His Majesty and Prince Tarvos of this.”

 

As if on cue there was the sound of footsteps and soon enough Levi appeared at the window. The three guards all tensed and went for their blades as they noticed the silhouette at the window before the short alpha stepped into the room, shards of glass making noise under his boots.

 

To prevent any conflict, Eren pulled himself away from the guard that was still holding painfully onto his shoulders and hurried towards Levi to wrap his arms around the alpha, briefly noticing that the short man had changed his clothes from the bloody ones while he was away.

 

Eren trembled from the cold of the night breeze but hoped it looked like he was shaking with fear as he hugged the short man tightly.

 

“Did you catch him?”, the guard that been holding Eren asked as he stepped forward with his arms crossed. He was a lot bigger alpha than Levi but the short man was in no way intimidated by him.

 

“Does it look like it?”, Levi snapped. The frustration in his voice was caused by the stupidity of the guards and the fact that they were still seeing Eren almost naked but the guards seemed to think he was frustrated because he couldn't catch the ‘assassin’. But that just worked in Levi and Eren's favour.

 

After asking the short alpha a few questions about the attack and the attacker's appearance, the guards left to report the grim news to the king and the second prince.

 

Eren could finally sigh in relief as he slumped up against Levi who tightened his hold on the brunet to hold him up.

 

“Sorry”, the omega mumbled as buried his face in the crook of the alpha's neck. He felt so drained all of a sudden, like all of his strength had been sucked out of him.

 

Levi grimaced as he glanced at Eren's bloodied bed and the corpse still on the floor and decided to take the omega into his room. It was awkward to walk with Eren clinging to his front but they managed to get there eventually.

 

Once they were next to the bed, Levi let the brunet fall against it. He really seemed utterly exhausted but it was no surprise after everything that had happened. The alpha was also tired and he had done a lot less than Eren, both mentally and physically.

 

He went to the bathroom to fetch a washrag and then rummaged through his stuff for some bandages, a needle and thread. The stab wound on Eren's shoulder was still bleeding and it was bad enough that it needed stitches. This brat just had to go and stab himself, didn't he?

 

Levi adjusted the brunet on the bed a bit better so as little of the blood would get on the covers as possible as he cleaned, stitched and bandaged the wound, discarding the ripped gown in the process.

 

Once done, Eren crawled further into the bed and under the covers before waiting for Levi to do the same.

 

The alpha would've wanted Eren to at least put on some clothes on before going to sleep but he doubted the brunet could stay awake that long. He just had to hope no one came to check on them while they slept. Eren sleeping next to Levi could be explained as a safety thing after the ‘attack’ but Eren sleeping  _ naked _ besides him seemed a bit too suspicious.

 

After putting away the medical supplies and whatnot, Levi slid under the covers next to the brunet who immediately grabbed onto him to be as close as humanly possible. He didn't mind it at all. He felt better sleeping now than he had in weeks when the omega had slept in a separate room. He just really hoped no one disturbed them during the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm guessing that it came as no surprise that Eren is pregnant... Most of you already guessed it a long time ago... Well, I wasn't exactly subtle with the hints, huh?
> 
> Also Seth's dead. You got what you wanted but it's not over yet! I still have shit planned.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated as always!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm back with another chapter!
> 
> I'm planning on updating "Before I Was Yours" next week but I'm not sure when I can update this next. I'm pretty caught up on the chapters and I'm getting a bit busy with pre-assignments for schools that I'm applying for so I might not be able to write as much but I will try to update this as soon as possible! I might update "Before I Was Yours" for two weeks in a row, though, since I have a few of those chapters written already so that you at least have something to read. Or who knows. maybe I will procrastinate with those pre-assignments and just write this. We'll just have to wait and see.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~

The next morning at the castle was as hectic as expected. Servants, soldiers and guards alike ran up and down the hallways.

 

Levi, however, couldn’t care less at the moment. He had woke up a while ago and for the first time in weeks, he felt calm and at peace with Eren sleeping next to him, safe and sound.

 

He was running his fingers through the soft mess of brown hair before the omega started to stir awake. He really didn’t wish to wake the brunet up after everything that happened the previous day so he tried to soothe the young man back to sleep but as always, Eren was too stubborn for that and slowly blinked his bleary eyes open.

 

“Levi?”, the brunet mumbled as he rubbed at his tired eyes.

 

“I’m here so just go back to sleep”, Levi reassured. “It’s still early.”

 

“It is”, Eren said as he tried to get rid of the sleepiness by blinking his eyes. “That’s why I want to talk to you now. You know they’re going to want to speak with us later.”

 

“Hm? What do you want to talk about?”, the alpha asked even though he had a feeling he knew.

 

“What happened yesterday?”, Eren asked. “And I don’t mean just with Seth but after I walked down the aisle with Zeke. Where were you?”

 

That wasn’t exactly the question that he was expecting but Levi knew that the prince deserved to know as he had basically neglected his duty as the brunet’s personal guard. Although, Levi knew that that wasn’t why Eren was asking. He knew it was out of concern.

 

The alpha sighed as he began retelling yesterday’s events from his perspective.

 

_ After Eren had left with Zeke, Levi was left all alone in the small room. He didn’t want to go out only to see how he was going to lose the love of his life right in front of his eyes without having a say in it. _

 

_ He sat down, leaning his elbows on his knees as he buried his face in his hands. The thought physically hurt. He had heard that separating newly bonded mates hurt both of the people of the pair but he and Eren weren’t bonded and they would probably never be because of this mess of a marriage. So why did it have to hurt so much? Why did they have to go through this? There were many things that he would do for Marley. He would fight and die for his motherland if needed but the one thing that he wouldn’t give up no matter what, even for Marley’s sake, was Eren. So what was he doing? Why was he so easily letting Seth take what was his? _

 

_ Oh, but he knew the answer to that. It was because this was what Eren had chosen. Eren chose Marley and its people’s safety over his own. He’s kind like that; has always been. And there was no way that Levi could get in the way of that even if it cost both of their happiness. _

 

_ The short man sighed as he stood up and headed for the door. He quietly opened it and slipped out and into the back of the chapel. He shouldn’t have. He came at a very bad time. _

 

_ He came out just in time to see Seth’s lips on Eren’s and anger and sadness flared up in him. He wanted to rip apart the other alpha that dared to touch  _ his _ Eren with his filthy hands and mouth. _

 

_ Eren deserved better. Eren deserved the most precious ring adorned with diamonds and gems; not some shitty collar. He deserved someone who would treasure him and not someone like Seth. He deserved everything beautiful in the world, just like he himself was, and not this shit. _

 

_ Levi couldn’t watch it any longer. As quickly and quietly as he came in that’s also how he left, without anyone’s notice. He exited the chapel but he couldn’t bring himself to go to their living quarters. It smelled of Eren there and he was sure that if he got a whiff of that sweet scent, the pain in his chest would only intensify. _

 

_ So he opted for walking around the castle grounds, observing small details to keep his mind busy. After a while he could hear the cheers as Seth and Eren left the castle walls and went to circle around the capital. _

 

_ Levi didn’t want to see them but his legs still led him out and after the carriage. He couldn’t clearly see them, barely seeing a familiar tuft of brown hair from the back of the carriage. _

 

_ He didn’t know how long he followed them from a distance, moving in the crowds of people before he forced himself to stop. What was he doing? He didn’t even know anymore. When they were at Marley, his life and future were always clear. First it was to protect Carla. He failed at that, didn’t he? Then his role was to protect Eren. He swore he wouldn’t lose the brunet. Eren was still alive but Levi was slowly losing him. Eren wouldn’t die from being bonded with Seth but how would it affect the brunet mentally? It wasn’t unheard of that some people went crazy and killed themselves after a forced or a bad mating. What if that happened to Eren? What would Levi do? He had all of his friends back at Marley but without Eren, what would all that mean? _

 

_ He shook the thoughts out of his head. He was just thinking of worst case scenarios. Eren was strong and stubborn. He wouldn’t let something like that spiral him into insanity. _

 

_ With that in mind, Levi turned on his heels and headed back to the castle and ran into familiar people once he got through the guards. _

 

_ “Your Majesty”, he greeted blankly as he approached Zeke who was surrounded by guards, some of them more familiar than others as he saw Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Connie and of course, Yelena with him. _

 

_ “Levi? Shouldn’t you be with Eren?”, Zeke asked disapprovingly. _

 

_ “There’s not much I can do when they’re spinning around the capital on a carriage”, Levi snapped back. Of course, he would rather be with Eren. “But that aside, I need to talk to you.” He glanced around them briefly before whispering: “In private. It’s about Eren.” _

 

_ Zeke would’ve wanted to make a joke out of how it sounded a bit like a disgusting sex invitation but kept that to himself as he noticed the short alpha’s seriousness. _

 

_ “Your quarters should suffice for that, I'm guessing?”, Zeke said. _

 

_ Levi nodded before he led the king towards his and Eren's quarters. Once there, Zeke ordered for his guards to wait outside. _

 

_ “So? What is it?”, he asked, crossing his arms once the door was closed behind them. _

 

_ “The contract; you properly made sure that it was genuine?”, Levi asked. _

 

_ “Of course, I did. You think I just took a quick look at it and said ‘okay, have my precious little brother’?”, Zeke snapped. _

 

_ “Knowing you, that was a possibility”, the short alpha replied. _

 

_ “If there had been another choice, of course, I would've chosen that instead”, Zeke growled, angry that Levi thought even for a second that he gave his brother away happily. _

 

_ “You had a choice!”, Levi growled back. _

 

_ “Yes, to endanger the whole country for one person!” _

 

_ “You could've tried to negotiate with them!”, Levi suggested. _

 

_ “You think I didn't?”, the blond hissed. “While I had people checking whether or not the contract was real, I was exchanging letters with Seth but there was no room for negotiations in that fucker's mind. He demanded to have Eren in exchange for peace. He even refused resources, trade and military assistance, that fucking obsessive prick.” _

 

_ “Obsessive, abusive prick”, Levi corrected with a displeased growl. _

 

_ “He really does treat Eren badly?”, Zeke guessed with a deep frown. _

 

_ “Badly is an understatement. That bastard treats Eren like shit, beating him up if he doesn’t submit to him”, the alpha said, his voice dangerously low, his whole being basically radiating anger as he thought of all the bruises, injuries and insults that the brunet had suffered so far. _

 

_ Fortunately, Zeke looked just as furious. “And you’ve done nothing to prevent it?” _

 

_ “You think I’m just fucking watching from the sidelines as Eren gets beat up!?”, Levi snapped. “Everytime it has happened has been when I wasn’t allowed into the same room with them!” _

 

_ They both glared at each other for a heavy moment before Levi sighed and Zeke rolled his eyes. _

 

_ “But there’s not much I can do to improve the situation. I cannot change the laws of Clainia”, the blond said. “If I manage to catch Seth for long enough to have a private conversation, I will talk to him about it but still, when you’re going to live in Clainia, you have to abide by their laws.” _

 

_ “Even if that means that Eren barely has any human rights just because he’s an omega?”, the short alpha growled. “This is bullshit.” _

 

_ “That is what it is”, Zeke said, not looking anymore pleased by everything himself, before his eyes met with Levi’s. “But no matter what happens, promise- no, swear on your life that you will keep Eren safe.” _

 

_ “I did that 18 years ago and nothing has changed”, Levi assured firmly, holding the other’s gaze. “As I’ve said before, I’m willing to go to war for Eren; Marley be damned.” _

 

_ Zeke nodded slowly. “I wish I could say the same.” _

 

_ With that their conversation was finished. _

 

_ Levi did not go to the wedding reception. Instead, he wandered aimlessly around the castle once again. He was bored and lonely. What did he usually do? He watched over Eren, conversed with his friends and comrades and did his duties as a captain in the Marleyan military. But what else? _

 

_ There wasn’t much else. Cleaning? Like hell he would start cleaning the goddamn castle. _

 

_ The more Levi thought about it, the more he started to realize just how big of a part Eren has been in his life. It’s been 18 years since he was picked up by Carla and made into Eren’s personal guard. He has watched over the brunet for  _ 18 years. _ He has seen that once small, fragile baby grow into this beautiful, young man that held Levi’s heart in his hands. _

 

_ Suddenly he was reminded of what Tarvos had said to him but before he could ponder over the words, he was brought out of his thoughts as he circled back around to their quarters to see three guards in front of the door. The two men were asleep while the third, a woman, was barely awake. _

 

_ There hadn’t been guards before in front of the door but he could guess why today was different. Seth and Eren must’ve been in there together. _

 

_ The thought made an annoying itch crawl up his spine and a heavy weight press down on his chest. He didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t want to go in there. However, he promised to keep Eren safe and knowing what had happened to Seth’s previous bride, Levi hoped it wouldn’t happen to the brunet. _

 

_ He walked up to the guards and cleared his throat. The woman shot upright quickly, still looking sleepy, while the two men stirred slowly, looking at him with bleary eyes. _

 

_ “May I enter?”, Levi said. _

 

_ “And you are?”, the woman asked with narrowed eyes. _

 

_ “I’m Prince Eren’s personal guard.” He doubted he would get in just saying that if the guards didn’t recognize him. It would be quite stupid after all. However, he was wrong. They looked at him for just a moment before opening the door and letting him in. They were they actually that stupid and incompetent that they let him in just because he said that he was Eren’s personal guard? Levi really needed to keep a closer eye on Eren. These people weren’t appropriate for protecting the omega. _

 

_ He took a deep inhale so he could sigh but froze as the strong smell of an alpha hit him. It made him scrunch up his nose in disgust. _

 

_ He could hear small, faint noise coming from Eren’s room and he just wanted to barge in there, slaughter Seth and take the omega far away from here. But he knew that this was Eren’s decision. The brunet had chosen to do this to save the lives of millions of innocents so who was Levi to interfere? _

 

_ So he just leaned against the wall next to the door to Eren’s room and waited for the two to finish. As much as he didn’t want to hear anything going on in the room, he couldn’t help but pay attention to every little sound that managed to slip through the thick, wooden door. _

 

_ It was after just a short moment that there was a small thud, followed by the sound of growl and ripping fabric. _

 

_ Levi tensed. He knew by the sounds that Seth was getting rough with the omega. The suppressed scream that followed proved that. _

 

_ The short alpha had his hand immediately on the door handle but he hesitated. Eren had worked hard for this to work out and he had assured Levi that he could do this, no matter how rough it got, because the brunet knew that Levi was there to comfort him in the aftermath. And he would be there, no matter what happened. He just had to wait patiently and hope that Seth didn’t manage to break the omega. _

 

_ However, when the faint smell of an omega in distress reached him, Levi threw patience and rationale into the wind. He threw the door open and as he saw Seth over Eren, hands around the omega’s neck, he let instincts take over. He took the small knife hidden in the fold of his clothes and ran to the bed. Before the other alpha could utter even a word, Levi had buried the knife in his throat, effectively silencing any sounds. _

 

_ He knew that the wound would be enough to kill the bastard in no time but he didn’t stop there. He pulled the knife out and stabbed the alpha again and again, not caring where it hit as long as the blade pierced Seth’s skin. _

 

_ He let all of his anger from the past weeks come out as he kept stabbing the body even after Seth had clearly died, all too soon for Levi’s liking. He wanted the bastard to suffer for hours before his soul finally was sent to rot in hell. _

 

_ It was Eren’s soft voice calling out to him that pulled him out of his frenzy of anger and rage... _

 

Eren was silent as he took in everything that Levi said; all the feelings he had felt during that horrible day that would be etched into their memories for years to come most likely. A small smile rose onto Eren’s lips before he leaned in to kiss the alpha.

 

“Thank you”, he said. “For telling me. For keeping me safe. For everything really.”

 

“You know that you don’t have to thank me, Eren. You know I’d do anything for you”, Levi said before letting out a small snort. “I’d even search the woods for a fucking witch to resurrect that shitty bastard just so you could get a few good hits in if you so wanted.”

 

Eren smiled at the obvious attempt to lighten the mood. “Then you better start searching soon. No matter how much I despise him, digging up someone from their grave is a bit too much.”

 

“So if we have to go on the run, tomb raiding as a means to provide is out of the question?”, Levi asked playfully, causing the brunet to roll his eyes.

 

“Let’s just hope it doesn’t come to that.”

 

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation and as was expected, Eren and Levi were asked to meet with the remaining royal family of Clainia.

 

They were directed into the castle’s conference room and as they entered, sitting at the end of the long table was Prince Tarvos and a few aristocrats, nobles and whatnot seated next to him but the king and the third prince were nowhere to be found. The king was sickly so it wasn't unexpected that he wouldn't be attending but Eren briefly wondered about the whereabouts of the youngest prince.

 

Eren was seated on the opposite end of the table from the other prince, Levi standing guard behind him. The setting felt weird and it took a while for Eren to realize why: he never sat at the end of the table in meetings like these. He was never high enough to do that. There was always someone else more deserving. He was usually on the right side, next to Zeke, and he didn't think there would ever be a change to that since he was the second son after all. He especially didn't expect this to happen in Clainia where he was seen as less than the common folk by law because of his secondary gender despite his status as a prince.

 

The thought of that made him sit up straighter with his head held high, posture more regal and grand, like he had been taught from a young age.

 

“I apologize in behalf of my father, King Rufus of Clainia, who couldn't be here”, Tarvos started, his posture relaxed but looking as royal as one could. “He is very sick and the added stress of this situation isn't helping him.”

 

“I completely understand and wish him a quick recovery”, Eren replied, his face a blank canvas. He felt completely in control of himself right now. He felt so... _ calm. _

 

Tarvos was silent for a moment, just observing him, before he leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table with his fingers laced together.

 

“I'd like to know exactly what happened last night”, the alpha said, not beating around the bush. “I heard that someone killed my brother during your consummation but I'd like more details.”

 

Eren took a deep, concealed breath. He was in control of himself. He just had to stay calm. There was no need to hurry with his explanation.

 

“Everything went as supposed at first. We mated and His Highness, Prince Seth, knotted me as intended”, he explained calmly, the lie coming out smoothly despite how disgusting just the thought of that was. A few of the other people in the room seemed uncomfortable with that information but Tarvos’ face remained the same. “As he was about to mark me, the window was suddenly broken. I was still quite dazed so I didn't see what happened exactly before I was stabbed in the shoulder.” He raised a hand to rub at the spot with the stab wound. “Before the attacker could do anything more, though, Levi bust in through the door. That seemed to scare him away enough as he ran out of the window. Levi chased after him while I went to get the guards.”

 

“And the attacker managed to slip away?”, Tarvos asked with a raised brow towards Levi.

 

“Once he managed to break my line of sight, it was impossible to find him in the dark”, Levi explained.

 

The taller alpha hummed in acknowledgement before turning his eyes back to Eren.

 

“You said that my brother managed to knot you?”, he asked without a hint of embarrassment.

 

“Yes”, Eren answered and made his face soften as he placed a hand on his belly. “And there's a chance that I'm pregnant with his child now.”

 

Levi didn't like the sound of that, even if he knew it wasn't true, but he let nothing show on his face.

 

Tarvos unlaced his fingers before tapping one on the table briefly.

 

“But I heard there was a problem getting you into heat?”

 

If all of the other people in the room didn't look uncomfortable before, now they certainly did. Heats were bit of a taboo to talk about after all as they were linked with intense sexual desires and lust.

 

“It seemed like I just needed a bigger dosage than other omegas”, the brunet said. “I am unusually large for an omega after all.”

 

Tarvos looked a little sceptical but didn't continue to chase the topic. Instead, he leaned back in his chair and looked to the elderly alpha sitting next to him. The old alpha nodded to the expectant stare and cleared his throat.

 

“If you are indeed pregnant with the late Prince Seth's child, by law, that child would be the rightful successor to the crown”, the old man started. “But that would only be after the child became of age and even then only if they presented as an alpha.”

 

Eren hoped they wouldn't be in Clainia for so long. He wanted away from here as soon as possible but they needed to make up a plan so that the dreaded war wouldn't start if they left.

 

“I understand that”, he said calmly. “So we should wait and see whether or not I am pregnant and discuss this affair then.”

 

The people in the room nodded and looked to each other and between the two princes. Tarvos pondered it for a while before also giving a nod to the suggestion.

 

“But then we need to discuss who will take over ruling Clainia, at least temporarily, until we have confirmed that there is a child that is indeed an alpha”, one of the nobles said.

 

“His Majesty is still our king”, another noble piped in.

 

“Yes, he is but my father is growing weaker and weaker every day”, Tarvos said as he leaned on his elbow. “It won't be long until the sickness takes him over completely at this rate.”

 

“By law, Your Highness is the next in line”, the elderly alpha said. Eren was starting to think that he may be the king's advisor or something similar. “You're the second prince of Clainia, married and with two children, one of which is an alpha, I believe?” He received a nod from the prince. “Then I think it's obvious that Your Highness will become our king, if not until death, at least, until late Prince Seth's child is old enough if Prince Eren truly is pregnant with his child.”

 

No one in the room seemed to have any objections. The discussion continued for at least an hour or two more. All the time Eren kept thinking what he was doing there anymore. He did his part, the rest had nothing to do with him. They talked about the announcement of Seth's death and funeral preparations.

 

Sure, if Eren was staying in Clainia and in this godforsaken castle, he would need to know of these things as a prince but previously he had been treated like trash that didn’t need to know anything so why the different treatment now? Because he might be carrying that bastard's child?

 

The brunet didn't know for sure but he was thankful for it, though. At least, he wasn't being beaten up or forced to dress like a woman. No one had also said anything of his bare neck. A few sent him disapproving side glances for it every once in a while but nothing more. Eren suspected that none of the nobles dared to say anything when Tarvos didn't seem to pay any attention to it.

 

Whatever the reason, Eren was glad when it was over so he and Levi could go back to their quarters. Seth's body had been moved away and Eren's room cleaned up but the window was still broken so the brunet more than happily went into Levi's room.

 

Levi let out a chuckle as he watched the omega crawl into his bed while he leaned on the doorway.

 

“Sleepy?”, he asked as he pushed off the doorway and walked up to the bed, sitting down on the edge.

 

“Exhausted”, Eren answered as he crawled towards the alpha and placed his head on the short man's thighs. They weren't exactly soft with the hard muscles underneath but Eren felt safe and comfortable as Levi began to run his fingers through his hair.

 

“I'm proud of you, my love”, Levi whispered.

 

Eren felt his heart skip a beat and a smile rose onto his lips. Levi hadn't called him that in a while now and it made all the love and affection he felt for this man, all the feelings he had held back, overflow.

 

“I love you”, Eren whispered as he wrapped his arms around Levi's waist and pressed his face against the alpha’s stomach. “I love you so much.”

 

And now it would be fine.  _ They _ would be fine. Seth was gone and they had time to peacefully plan their escape. But now just for a little while he wanted to feel and think only of Levi.

 

“I love you too”, Levi whispered back after a moment of silence, continuing to run his fingers gently through Eren's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~ Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated as always~


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm finally updating this! Sorry, it took so long! I've just been so busy and stressed out and I've barely been writing anything...which is why, unfortunately, there might not be a chapter next week...not from this or from "Before I Was Yours" /:
> 
> But anyway, I hope you enjoy this~

Two days after the wedding night, Prince Seth's murder was announced and the reactions of the people varied. A lot of people mourned while the rest seemed hopeful. Eren could guess why: he had learned that Prince Tarvos wasn't as closed-minded as his brother and was therefore the prince that especially omegas preferred as the next king.

 

It was a week later that the funeral took place. After the funeral ceremony, the casket was taken around the capital, through the same routes as on the wedding day, on a carriage pulled by four black friesian horses and surrounded by at least three dozen guards on foot and horseback.

 

People threw flowers and money among other stuff onto the carriage from windows, roofs and the streets. Eren, being the ‘wife’ of Seth's, rode another friesian horse right behind the carriage. He was dressed in all in black: a black dovetail coat, black dress shirt, black slacks and shiny, black shoes. He found it kind of amusing how the first normal outfit he was allowed to wear outside of his room in weeks would be at the funeral of that bastard.

 

After having showcased the casket all around the capital, Seth was then buried in the royal graveyard within the castle walls.

 

When all of it was done and Eren could return to his quarters, he started to feel the weight of everything that had happened. He had been sent off to another country to marry a stranger, got pregnant and killed his ‘husband’. It may not have been his hand that took Seth's life but if it wasn't for him, the man would still be alive.

 

He didn't want to feel guilty about it. If he did, it was like he was blaming Levi. The alpha had done it for him. He had dirtied his hands to protect Eren.

 

He really tried not to feel guilty but he did. Seth would've most likely become a tyrant once he became the king and he had already threatened Marley with war. He was in no way a good person but he was still  _ a person. _ He may not have treated Eren like one but that didn't mean he wanted revenge. He didn't, because he knew that a revenge is an endless cycle of pointless violence and that had him on an edge.

 

He felt it in his bones, the cold feeling of something bad brewing in the shadows. He knew something would be coming for him eventually which was all the more reason he wanted to hurry away from Clainia and back to the Palace of Sina with Levi and pretend that nothing ever happened.

 

“Eren? What's wrong?”

 

The question snapped the brunet out of his thoughts and he turned to look at the alpha that was sitting next to him at the round dining table. He hadn't even realized it was dinner time already. He didn't even remember sitting down at the table, too caught up in his thoughts to realize it.

 

“You’ve been quiet for a while now”, Levi said, tilting his head to take a better look at the omega’s face.

 

Eren forced a smile and it was easy to see that Levi wasn't buying it as a frown crept onto his face. He could fool most people with that smile but the alpha had known him all his life. There was no fooling him but he could always try.

 

“Sorry, I'm just tired. It's been a long day”, Eren said softly as he avoided looking into Levi's eyes because that would only make him want to spill his heart out to the man.

 

Levi didn't chase the topic further then but the brunet knew that the alpha wasn't convinced. He could see the skeptical look in the man's face that told him that this conversation wasn't over, just postponed.

 

At least that gave Eren time to think things through on his own.

 

They ate in silence and it was the first time in  _ years _ that Eren had felt so uncomfortable in the alpha’s presence.

 

Afterwards they moved into Levi's room. What they were going to talk about would be for their ears only and not for the maid that would pick up the dishes later.

 

Levi motioned for the omega to sit down onto the bed while he decided to lean onto the wall next to the bed. He wanted to give Eren space to think. The young brunet’s mind had been all over the place for the last week or so, most likely due to the pregnancy hormones, and he didn't want to stress the other even more, but a silent, brooding Eren was a sign of something bad.

 

“So want to tell me what's wrong?”, Levi prompted gently.

 

“I just…” Eren closed his mouth and shook his head as he gazed at the floor. “It's nothing.”

 

“Eren…”

 

“I just….I just want to go home”, the brunet admitted softly, his fingers clenched in the fabric of his pants. “I know I will have to be patient but I simply  _ can't _ . I miss home. I miss everyone. I just want to go home, back to Marley, back to Paradis Island and just forget that all of this happened and-”

 

At the first sign of tears, Levi was immediately on Eren, pulling him into his arms, humming and purring reassuringly.

 

“So do I”, the alpha admitted as he kissed Eren's cheek. “I would take you away from here right away but I know you wouldn't want that because of what might happen to Marley.”

 

Eren leaned against Levi, wrapping his arms around the man's back and just taking everything in: the scent, the sound and the feel of  _ his _ alpha. That realization made the brunet freeze and let out a gasp.

 

“What's wrong?”, Levi asked, concerned by the sudden tensing of the young man in his arms.

 

“My alpha”, Eren replied, right next to the short man's ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

 

“Eren…”, Levi groaned as he pulled away from the brunet, just enough to see the face of that tanned man. His breath hitched as he saw Eren's expression.

 

His eyes were bright, tears glimmering in them, his smile wide and cheeks slightly flushed as he looked at the older with affection, love and relief.

 

“Seth's gone”, Eren murmured. “He's gone.”

 

He felt the by now familiar sting of guilt but ignored it as he tried to express his happiness to Levi, to make the other understand that they were _ free _ once again. Maybe not free to leave yet but free to love each other once again, although, in secret but that was how it had been in Marley too, even though, most seemed to know about it either way. At least, Eren wasn’t chained up to a cold, unloving alpha.

 

Levi's eyes widened as he realized what the brunet meant and he couldn't help diving in to kiss the other.

 

It was sweet, desperate and passionate, showing all their built up emotions. All the pain, the sorrow and the love, all of them were expressed in the kiss they shared before separating.

 

Eren wasted no time as he dived underneath the alpha's chin, licking, kissing and nibbling at the soft porcelain skin. After a slightly harder bite against Levi's throat, the brunet could feel the vibrations of the alpha's rumbling growl against his lips before he was pushed down against the mattress.

 

Levi was on top of him, his eyes lit with a familiar spark of heat, lust and  _ possessiveness _ . It made a shiver run down the omega’s spine because that heated gaze was meant for him and him alone.

 

The alpha ran his hands down Eren's sides slowly before reaching the belt, hooking a finger underneath and tugging on it slightly as he watched the younger man beneath him with a considering but predatory look before it wandered down to the brunet's abdomen.

 

“We shouldn't”, Levi said, his voice slightly breathy like he was out of breath suddenly.

 

“You won't hurt the baby or me”, Eren assured as he suddenly wrapped his legs around the other’s waist to keep him there once the older started to retreat. “Please.”

 

Now Eren wasn't playing fair; pleading and looking up at Levi with those big, bright eyes and soft, pouty lips that the alpha just couldn't deny.

 

“Are you sure?”, Levi confirmed.

 

“Yes”, the omega answered without hesitation as he cupped one of Levi's cheeks with his hand. “You would never hurt me.”

 

“How are you so sure?”, Levi asked, his voice quiet and husky. “Even  _ I'm  _ not so sure about that. It's been a while. I might hurt you.”

 

“I  _ know _ you would-  _ could _ never do that”, Eren assured firmly before a tender smile rose onto his lips. “Trust me. I know you probably better than you do.” The smile turned seductive in a second as he turned his head to the side, baring his unmarked neck to the alpha. “Go on.”

 

That was all that Levi needed to hear before his restraints snapped and he dove in, licking, kissing, sucking and biting at the tanned skin. He was unashamedly marking Eren but not biting down hard enough to draw blood and to create the mating bite. That would be later when they were safely back in Marley. He wanted the moment to be perfect, wanted to spend the whole day worshipping the lovely omega before biting down into that soft skin and bonding them together forever.

 

So now he settled for just licking and nibbling at the brunet's neck.

 

Eren let out a soft moan as the alpha sucked at a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

 

The alpha hummed in satisfaction as he continued to lick and nibble on the spot until a red mark started to form on the tanned skin. Leaning back to appreciate his work, he felt his heart skip a beat as he saw the tears in Eren's eyes. However, he wasn't concerned as he saw the loving expression on the brunet's face.

 

He leaned back down, this time to capture the omega's lips and gently kissed him while his hands went to work on Eren's belt and pants. He easily slipped them off, urging the omega to lift his hips to help remove them.

 

Eren started fumbling with Levi's clothes as the alpha unbuttoned his shirt and it didn't take long until both of them were completely bared to each other's eyes.

 

Levi gave an appreciative purr as he leaned back to look at the male under him. Eren’s skin was flushed red, his eyes teary and small pants leaving him as he stared up at the alpha with love, affection and lust.

 

“It's been too long”, Levi groaned as he descended onto the brunet's chest, intent on covering it with hickeys.

 

Eren was letting out soft whimpers as the alpha licked and sucked at his chest. His hands were tangled in black hair and he pulled slightly on the strands every time Levi’s tongue flicked on his nipple teasingly before moving away.

 

“Levi, stop teasing me”, the brunet whined.

 

“I'm not teasing you. I'm making sure you're covered in just  _ me _ from your head to your toes”, Levi explained, biting down gently on the nipple, causing Eren’s toes to curl as he let out a soft sound between a gasp and a moan, before the alpha let go and started to slowly move downwards.

 

He nibbled and licked at the skin as he descended, his hair tickling the omega, who squirmed slightly from the feeling. Levi then reached Eren's belly and with his eyes softening slightly, he started pressing soft kisses all around the slight bump on Eren's abdomen.

 

Eren let out a soft purr as he ran his hands through Levi's hair before cupping the alpha's face to bring it back up towards him.

 

Levi complied easily as he went back up Eren's body and pressed their lips together in a slow, tender kiss. Once they pulled away, for a moment there was a thin string on saliva still connecting them before it snapped as Eren licked his lips.

 

Levi’s eyes were soft as he leaned his forehead against the other’s, a small smile on his lips.

 

“We're going to have a baby”, he whispered, his voice telling how unbelievable it still was. He was only now fully beginning to realize that inside Eren grew  _ their baby _ . Not Seth and Eren's but Levi and Eren's.

 

They may not have planned on having kids for a long time yet, hadn't really talked all that much about it either but now that they were going to have one, Levi couldn't help the warmth that was spreading in his chest. He would have a  _ family _ . He would have two precious people to protect which was all the more reason they needed to find a way out of here.

 

People thought that it was Seth's child so-

 

His thoughts were interrupted as Eren leaned up to peck the alpha’s lips, the most beautiful smile on his lips.

 

“We're going to have a baby”, Eren repeated.

 

And Levi couldn't stop himself, not that he even wanted to, as he pressed their lips together, their tongues finding each other while his hands roamed the tanned skin of Eren's body. He wound his arms around Eren and suddenly pulled him up to sit on his lap.

 

The brunet broke the kiss with a gasp as their position suddenly changed but he wasn't complaining as he felt Levi’s erection against his and fingers circling his wet entrance.

 

Eren gasped again as the alpha pressed the first finger inside, causing him to flinch slightly, their cocks brushing together with the movement. As the finger delved deeper, he let out a soft moan and slid his hands to Levi’s shoulders, leaving scratch marks behind as the alpha quickly found his prostate.

 

“T-there”, Eren whimpered and he could feel another finger probing its way inside him.

 

Oh god, he had missed this intimacy and pleasure that only Levi could ever provide.

 

The alpha soon added a third one, causing the brunet to moan out louder. He felt so good and full but it wasn't enough. He needed Levi’s cock inside him.

 

“T-that's enough already”, Eren said.

 

“Are you sure? We haven't done this in a while and I don't want to hurt you”, Levi asked as he looked for signs of discomfort on the omega's face.

 

“Please, just put it in”, Eren said, his fingers tightening on the alpha’s shoulders as he rose up on his knees, the alpha’s fingers slipping out of him.

 

Levi nodded as he took hold of his cock, guiding it to the other’s entrance while his mouth went to work on Eren's chest, licking, nibbling and sucking on his nipples again.

 

Eren moaned as he felt the blunt head of Levi's erection push through his ring of muscles slowly.

 

Levi's hands were on his hips, helping him descend slowly so he would hurt himself. Not that the brunet even could feel any pain. There was the slightest sting every once in a while but it was overridden by the pleasure and satisfaction of finally having the alpha inside him.

 

He let out a pleasured sigh as Levi was completely engulfed by him and he couldn't help the tears that gathered in his eyes.

 

The short alpha's eyes widened in panic and he tensed as he saw the tears.

 

“Eren, what's wrong?”, he asked, cupping the omega's face to wipe the falling tears away. “Does it hurt?”

 

Eren shook his head before a soft smile rose onto his lips as he placed one of his hands on Levi's, leaning into the touch.

 

“I just love you so much”, Eren said.

 

Levi's features softened as he registered those words.

 

“You idiot, that's not something to cry about, is it?”, he asked gently as he leaned up to press their lips together softly, letting out a small groan as he felt the omega gyrating his hips.

 

“It is, because I want you so badly it hurts”, Eren said once they separated, his hands finding purchase on Levi's shoulders so he could lift himself up before dropping back down. He gasped as the alpha’s cock just barely brushed his prostate while Levi let out a low, drawn-out moan.

 

The black haired man wiped the remaining tears from the omega's cheeks before sliding his hands back to their previous position on those soft, tanned hips. He gripped them tightly enough to leave bruises as he helped lift Eren up before pushing him back down again.

 

This time the brunet couldn't help but let out a loud moan and arch his back as the alpha hit his sweet spot head on, causing pleasure to course through him.

 

“M-more”, Eren demanded as he rose up so that only the tip was inside before quickly dropping back down, guided by Levi's hands on his hips.

 

They set up quick rhythm but it didn’t last for long as Eren started to get exhausted, straining to keep moving. That's when Levi decided to change their position, pushing Eren back until the omega fell against the mattress, panting, squirming and whimpering softly.

 

“Shh, dear, I'll take care of you so just relax”, Levi purred into Eren's ear, making a shiver run down the omega's spine.

 

He resumed with fast rhythm and had the brunet moaning loudly in second as he hit Eren's prostate precisely every time. However, it was hard to kiss in the new position as he would almost have to bend the omega in half to reach the other’s lips. While that wasn't usually a problem, he didn't want to risk anything happening to the baby so he made do with what he had; kissing, sucking and nibbling the tanned skin of Eren's chest and neck.

 

The urge to just bite down on the omega's neck came back as they grew closer and closer to completion. Levi knew that Eren wouldn't mind if he did do that but while they were still in Clainia, he would have to restraint himself. So he focused more of his attention on to those pink, perky nipples rather than on that smooth, tanned skin on Eren's neck.

 

“Ungh...L-Levi, I'm s-so close”, Eren moaned out as he started rolling his hips against Levi's thrusts and he could feel the slowly swelling knot on the alpha's cock as it went in and out of him.

 

“I'm almost there too”, Levi groaned as his knot kept getting caught in Eren's rim. He took hold of the omega's erection and gave it a few pumps which was all the young man needed to spill between them, his back arching and a voiceless moan on his lips.

 

The alpha wasn't far behind as he thrust in a couple of times before his knot got caught and he came inside the younger man, the pulsing contractions around his cock milking every last bit of cum out of him.

 

As not to crush Eren or the baby, Levi carefully rolled them on their sides, his swollen knot keeping them connected. They were both exhausted and panting heavily but happily sated.

 

Eren smiled tiredly at the short alpha before snuggling closer with a soft yawn.

 

“Love you”, he mumbled as he pressed a kiss to Levi’s forehead.

 

“I love you too”, Levi hummed, his right hand caressing the slight curve of Eren's hip.

 

The younger smiled as he closed his eyes and soon enough fell asleep.

 

Levi would've preferred that they cleaned up first but it wasn't like Eren could get pregnant while he already was so he made himself comfortable. He tried to close his eyes and just fall asleep but his mind kept going back to their baby. He was going to be a father. He never had one so how could he become a great father for someone else?

 

He wanted Eren's child. He really did but he couldn't help but think that he wasn't parent material. Eren was. He was gentle, kind and caring while Levi was cold, distant and straightforward.

 

“Levi?”

 

He was brought out of his thoughts by the soft, sleepy murmur. It was only then that he noticed how he was gripping the omega's hip quite tightly.

 

“Sorry”, he said, loosening his hold and resuming with running his fingers up and down the other’s skin.

 

“What's wrong?”, Eren asked, blinking and rubbing at his eyes to keep himself awake despite the exhaustion starting to creep in.

 

“Nothing. Just go back to sleep”, Levi answered.

 

“Levi, please, don't lie to me”, Eren pleaded and Levi could hear the hurt in his voice, guilt clawing at his chest at the sound.

 

He sighed softly. “I just feel like I won't be a good parent for our child”, he admitted. Had it been anyone else, he wouldn't have dared to even think about his insecurities in their presence but it was Eren and he trusted the omega with his life along with all his secrets and thoughts.

 

Eren's eyes softened, a small smile on his lips.

 

“You will be a great father”, he assured. “You're kind and caring. You protect and take care of those you love. I'm sure our child will love you as much as I do.” The smile turned playful as a soft chuckle left Eren. “And one of us is going to have to make sure he doesn't eat too many sweets and you know that isn't going to be me.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes even as a fond smile tugged at his lips. “Great, I will have  _ two _ brats to look after.”

 

Eren chuckled at that, a grin on his lips. “At least there won't be a boring day afterwards”, he teased before the smile slowly fell. “I'm sorry.”

 

“What are you apologizing for?”, Levi asked, his brow furrowed as he stared at the brunet who averted his gaze.

 

“For all of this”, Eren explained. “For dragging you here and making you go through all of this. For getting pregnant…”

 

“Eren…”

 

“We never really talked about getting kids and now I feel like I'm forcing this on you.”

 

“Eren”, Levi started firmly. He pushed the young man’s back against the mattress, his soft cock slipping out Eren with the movement as he got half on top of the brunet. “None of this is your fault. I came with you out of my free will and I'm not the one who was suffering the most; you almost got mated to an asshole.” His eyes softened before he leaned their foreheads together. “And yes, we didn't really talk about having kids. How could we? You weren't even of age yet. But that doesn't change the fact that I want this and I will protect you and our child with my life if I have to.”

 

The declaration made tears spring to the omega's eyes as a smile rose onto his lips.

 

“Please, don't deprive our child of a father, Levi”, he said.

 

“I'm not planning to leave you two alone but if it comes down to it, I'm ready to die for my family”, Levi said, looking deep into ocean green eyes.

 

Eren could only smile.  _ So would I. _

 

“Let's just go to sleep now. I'm tired”, he requested softly.

 

Levi hummed as he settled against the brunet, one arm thrown protectively over Eren's waist while his other hand slowly ran through brown locks of hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter. I don't think it's the worst chapter I've written but I don't think it's particularly good either...  
> But thank you for reading! Comments and kudos would be nice! They always motivate me to write!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm finally here with a new chapter! I wasn't sure if I would be able to update this week either but I did it! Although, I'm not once again sure if I will be able to update next week but the week after that I will probably be back to weekly updates because I will be less busy for a while.
> 
> Also I know that at least the first half of this chapter is pretty bad and short again but I hope that you still enjoy it. I tried my best but I couldn't get it to turn out the way I wanted it to so it is what it is...
> 
> But anyway, enjoy~

The word of Seth's death had reached Marley a week after the incident. Zeke wanted to get Eren back but after quite a few exchanged letters and a couple of messengers between him and Tarvos, who worked as the king's replacement for now, it was deemed that Eren was to stay in Clainia since he was supposedly pregnant with a possible heir to the crown.

 

Zeke wasn't happy about it but he couldn’t exactly do anything about it.

 

Meanwhile, Eren was getting more and more anxious the longer they stayed. The more time went by, the more obvious it became that Eren and Levi were stuck in Clainia until the omega gave birth and with his pregnancy now being public knowledge, they weren't sure how they were going to get back to Marley.

 

When Eren was closing in on his real due date, instead of the one counted from his night with Seth, his anxiety peaked. It would be suspicious that he gave birth to a fully developed child weeks before it was due. Eren held a small hope in his chest that if they noticed that the child wasn't Seth's that they would just let the family go back to Marley. However, he had a feeling that that wouldn't happen. He had lied and said that he went in heat and mated with Seth and if that were not to be true, it would become clear that they had had a hand in Seth's death.

 

Also while Tarvos hadn't been shoving the contract in his face, Eren knew what the terms were: he was to get married and give birth to Seth's child to ensure peace, and if not kept, Clainia would wage war against Marley. So as of this moment, the child growing inside the omega was the only thing keeping them safe.

 

A sad smile rose onto his face as he caressed his stomach. The child wasn't even born yet and Eren was placing such a huge responsibility on the baby's small, fragile shoulders. He truly was a terrible parent.

 

He sighed tiredly before forcing himself out of bed. He had been sleeping in his own room most of the time after it was put back in order as it would raise suspicions if he kept sleeping with Levi. The room had been thoroughly cleaned but Eren swore he could still smell Seth and his blood in the air. He tried hard to ignore it but with his overly sensitive sense of smell wasn't helping.

 

The omega managed to sit up with difficulty but he froze as he felt a gush of liquid between his thighs before his stomach started cramping. His eyes widened as he realized that his water broke and he would be going into labour soon enough.

 

Eren started panicking. He didn’t know what to do. He had never been there for anyone’s birth and he hadn’t read up on the issue much either as he didn’t deem it necessary before. After all he hadn’t been thinking about getting any children any time soon before this all happened. He probably should’ve at least skimmed over a book or two.

 

Eren heaved a sigh of relief when he saw Levi coming out of the bathroom where he had been preparing a bath for the brunet since the omega didn’t want to smell any of the servants; only Levi.

 

“What's wrong, Eren?”, the alpha asked, almost choking on the smell of distress emitting from the omega, as he rushed to the young man and cupped his face.

 

“T-the baby is coming”, Eren said, clenching his jaw as he felt another contraction.

 

Levi's eyes widened as he froze for just a second before getting to work.

 

“Stay there”, he ordered before he turned around so he could run to inform the midwife that had been assigned to Eren.

 

However, he couldn't take even a step before his sleeve was grabbed.

 

“Don't go”, Eren pleaded, his voice soft and shaking as he fought the pain wreaking havoc inside him.

 

“I will be right back. I promise”, Levi said as he gently pried the other’s hand off him, giving a brief kiss to the brunet's forehead before hurrying out.

 

As he promised, it didn't take long until he came back with the midwife and a few maids carrying things like towels and water.

 

It took hours of pain and tears but it was all worth it once the midwife handed Eren the small, crying baby, cleaned and wrapped up into a soft towel.

 

Tears were running down Eren's face as he looked at that little face but instead of just a while ago, now they were tears of happiness and he couldn't have wiped the smile from his face even if he wanted to.

 

The baby was a healthy baby boy with a tuft of soft, black hair on his head, obviously a gift from Levi, while his eyes which slowly fluttered open were turquoise like Eren's, although, maybe a bit darker.

 

After making sure that the baby was feeding, the midwife left, ushering the maids out with her to give Eren alone time with his newborn. She was going to usher Levi out too but Eren told her that it was fine for him to stay to keep them safe. It was sad how the alpha almost would’ve gotten kicked out of the room when he was the actual father of the child. Eren really felt bad about that but shook the thought away for now to focus on the small bundle in his arms.

 

Once it was just the small family in the room, Levi finally stepped closer to the bed and  _ their _ baby. He had been by Eren's side during the birth and holding the brunet's hand. Levi had to wiggle his fingers around afterwards to make sure Eren hadn't accidentally broken anything as he squeezed his hand quite tightly during labour.

 

Now, though, any previous thoughts that Levi had disappeared as he watched the baby boy eagerly feeding off of the omega's chest before looking at Eren who had the brightest of smiles on his face as their eyes locked.

 

“We have a baby”, Eren whispered softly, another set of tears threatening to fall down.

 

The alpha couldn't help it. He sat down next to Eren and wrapped his arms around the brunet, being mindful of the fragile baby.

 

“I love you”, Levi whispered, the words meant only for them. “I love you two so much.”

 

“So do I”, Eren returned before letting out a short, choked up laugh. “I can't stop crying.”

 

Levi leaned back so he could press their foreheads together, his eyes also glistening with tears.

 

“That’s strange. Neither can I”, he said softly with a loving, affectionate smile.

 

Eren pressed their lips together softly for a brief moment before pulling back, the smile seemingly permanent on his face as he looked down at the small baby.

 

“We need to think of a name for him”, he said.

 

“I was thinking of ‘Aaron’”, Levi suggested.

 

Eren let out a small chuckle. “You purpose thought of the name closest to mine, didn’t you?”, he teased.

 

Levi hummed with a smirk. “Maybe”, he said before his smile softened as he looked down at their son. “But that’s not all. It means ‘a mountain of strength’ and I thought that was fitting with parents like us.”

 

The brunet smile. “You couldn’t be more right. We are going to need an army to contain him if he grows up to be anything like you”, he said, causing Levi to roll his eyes.

 

“It’s your side that will make him into a troublemaker, you know?”, Levi teased.

 

“Hey, I wasn’t  _ that _ bad as a child”, Eren defended, trying his hardest to pout but the smile just wouldn’t leave his face.

 

“You’re right. You were worse as a teen”, the alpha said. “And don’t even try to deny that. How many times have I caught you and ‘horseface’ fighting?”

 

Eren laughed a little at the nickname. “Okay, you got me there”, he admitted. “But we went a bit off topic.”

 

“So...Aaron?”, Levi asked as he once again focused on the child that had stopped drinking to look at their faces.

 

The omega sighed before letting out a chuckle. “Aaron is it then”, he consented. “But just wait; our second child will be Lavi, Livi or Lexy.”

 

“We’ve just had our first and you  _ already _ want another? I can’t tell if you have a baby fever or you’re just horny”, Levi teased with a shake of his head.

 

Eren huffed. “I didn’t say right now”, he said, briefly looking down at their baby, Aaron, fondly before turning to Levi. “Do you want to hold him?”

 

Levi’s eyes widened momentarily before he nodded.

 

Eren smiled softly at him before carefully maneuvering Aaron onto his arms.

 

In that moment everything in the world was alright as Levi finally held their newborn in his arms. He couldn't help but be reminded of that day 18 years ago when he had held Eren in his arms just like this. It felt strange but oddly right at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~ Comments and kudos are always great~ Those keep me motivated to write more~
> 
> Also as a side note, I know that 'Aaron' has other meanings also. I was googling names that meant strength and Aaron was among them and I thought that was just fitting because 1) it's almost Eren's name and 2) their child would be a freaking mountain of strength with Levi and Eren as the parents.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I finally got this sorted out, although, it didn't really turn out the way intended really. It also might be a bit messy because I got sick and I'm just feeling so tired and sluggish but I still wanted to update this as soon as possible!
> 
> Anyway....enjoy...?

Eren was mostly cooped up in his room with their newborn for the first couple of weeks. He didn't mind it that much as it gave him a lot of alone time with both Levi and their child. However, Eren felt guilty: because he had said that the child was Seth's, Levi couldn't carelessly just spent time with the baby like Eren could in fear that someone would see it.

 

They had once already almost been caught snuggling together on the bed, too caught up in their own soft bubble that they didn't hear the clicking of shoes on the marble floor outside Eren's bedroom until there was a knock at the door.

 

Levi had managed to jump up from bed before the maid that came in saw him but their baby hadn't been happy, crying loudly as he realized that his father had left.

 

Since then they have been more careful which meant being more aware of the sounds outside the bedroom. That meant that Levi couldn't focus fully on just their baby and Eren.

 

However, that alertness paid off as they were once again snuggled up in Eren's bed and there was the clicking of heels against marble. Levi swiftly but carefully, as not to wake the baby, removed himself from the bed, instead sitting himself down on the armchair nearby.

 

Levi sighed in frustration. It was night. Who could have something to do with them now?

 

Eren send him an apologetic look but the alpha just shook his head. It wasn't Eren’s fault. This was to ensure both their and Marley's safety. Although, at this point, Levi was ready to say a loud “fuck you” to Marley but Eren wasn’t all that fond of that so he refrained.

 

However, because it was quite an odd time to have a visitor, Levi drew his blade, just in case.

 

There was a knock on the door and Eren called for them to come in.

 

Levi relaxed a little as he saw that it was only Hitch. They hadn't seen her much since the last time.

 

“You're not getting all cozy under the blanket together? That's a surprise”, Hitch started with a hum.

 

“What do you mean?”, Levi asked, keeping his face neutral.

 

“I know that's not Seth's child. It's _ yours, _ isn't it?”, the beta asked with a knowing smirk. However, she continued quickly as she saw Levi tightening his hold on his blade. “I gave the guards sleep medicine so I'm just as guilty.”

 

“Wait, you mean the ones from  _ that _ night?” Hitch nodded to Eren’s question.

 

“So that's why they were all asleep”, Levi concluded before narrowing his eyes at the beta. “And why did you do that?”

 

“Revenge”, Hitch answered. “I wanted Seth dead because of what he did and I knew you did too so I just made it easier for you to not get caught in the act.”

 

“And what do you want now? I doubt you came here just to inform us of your doings”, the alpha said suspiciously.

 

“I want to escape with you”, the woman said. “I know you're planning to so I want in. There's nothing but painful memories for me in here.”

 

“Then why don't you just leave?”, Levi asked. “I doubt they would notice one maid missing.”

 

“Oh, they would. I'm still a couple of millions in debt to the crown because of the debt that my parents left behind”, she explained before muttering a soft ‘those bastards’. “So I can't leave. If I do, I'm sure there will be a bounty on my head and I could never live in peace or find myself a job like that so I want out of Clainia completely.”

 

“It might still take a while until we can leave. We still haven't figured a good enough plan. The only thing that could somehow work would be to stage our deaths but the execution of that would be near impossible”, Eren explained with a frown that was quickly wiped away as their baby wiggled a little where he was laying on top of his mother.

 

Hitch hummed thoughtfully. “I can also see if I can come up with anything”, she suggested with a shrug before changing the subject as she eyed the baby. “Does he have a name yet?”

 

Eren smiled down at the baby. “Aaron.”

 

* * *

 

With Aaron sleeping peacefully in Eren's room, the brunet and the alpha retreated into Levi’s room for some much needed intimacy. They hadn't done it in so long due to the pregnancy and they were both feeling the withdrawal symptoms.

 

That's why they were on each other as soon as they got to Levi's room, lips and bodies pressed together. They had to be quiet though as they left both bedroom doors slightly ajar so they could hear if someone came into their quarters or Aaron woke up. They didn't even want to think about stopping in the middle of sex to go and tend to the baby. 

 

“Mmhm...Levi, I love you”, Eren mumbled against the alpha’s lips.

 

“I love you too, sweetheart”, Levi said as he started pushing Eren towards the bed slowly, unbuckling the belt on the omega’s waist before snaking his hands underneath the brunet’s tunic to take it off.

 

He pushed Eren to sit down on the bed while he slid the tunic off, leaving the brunet's upper body completely bared. The sight caused a soft, approving purr to vibrate in his chest.

 

Eren hummed at the sound before he proceeded to undress the alpha. Levi made the task difficult, though, as he latched his mouth onto that tanned skin, kissing and nibbling at where he could while he fiddled with the omega's pants.

 

It took a while but they managed to get undressed, throwing the clothes on the floor but close enough to the bed that they could reach for them quickly if needed.

 

Eren backed away from the edge of the bed all the way to lean against the pillows, Levi crawling slowly after him, like a beast stalking its prey. That feral, lustful gaze in those silver eyes made a shudder run down Eren's spine and he could feel the slick dripping between his thighs.

 

As soon as he could, he reached forward to wrap his arms around Levi's neck to bring him close enough to connect their lips. He hummed in satisfaction as Levi slotted himself between his legs before swiping his tongue over Eren's lips.

 

Eren took the hint, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss and the alpha wasted no time reclaiming his mouth.

 

While their mouths were occupied, one of Levi’s hands gripped a tanned thigh gently while his other slid between the omega's legs. Starting from Eren's cock, he teased the tip a little before moving down the length and all the way to between Eren's buttcheeks.

 

All the while, the omega was letting out small whimpers and mewls that were muffled by the kiss and he tried his best not to squirm too much but it was hard to do as Levi just kept circling his dripping wet entrance.

 

“Levi, please, s-stop with the teasing”, he pleaded softly as he broke the kiss, trying to push himself into the fingers.

 

“But you like it, don't you?”, Levi purred into his ear before biting his earlobe.

 

Eren suppressed a moan by biting his bottom lip before nodding frantically. “Y-yes, yes, I like it but I want you inside me. I feel so empty without you”, he said.

 

Levi's eyes softened as he leaned in to press a sweet kiss onto the brunet's lips before leaning their foreheads together. “As do I”, he whispered tenderly.

 

He decided that that was enough teasing and finally pushed the first finger in.

 

Eren let out a sound that was somewhere between a moan and a hum as he finally got something of Levi’s inside him. But it wasn't nearly enough so he wiggled his hips to entice the alpha to give him more.

 

Levi let out an approving growl full of arousal at the sight of the omega squirming underneath him and decided to indulge the brunet by adding another digit.

 

Eren had to cover his mouth with his hand just so he wouldn't cry out in pleasure when Levi immediately started pumping the fingers in and out of him, stretching and preparing him for the main attraction.

 

Levi would've wanted to hear Eren screaming out in pleasure but it couldn't be helped in the situation so he made do with just the small noises that escaped from the brunet and the squelching sound caused by his fingers going in and out of that slick, tight heat.

 

He soon added a third finger and jammed all three straight into Eren's prostate.

 

The brunet let out a gasp and instinctively wrapped his legs around Levi.

 

“Hnn...L-Levi, right there. M-more, please?”, he whined, trying to rock himself back against the fingers. It was hard, though, as the alpha pressed down on his hips to keep them still.

 

“Shh...easy now, Eren”, Levi crooned as he continued rubbing at the other’s sweet spot. He leaned down to lick at Eren's weeping erection and was about to engulf it but the brunet suddenly pushed his head away.

 

“No!”, Eren said, slapping his hand over his mouth as he realized how loud he was.

 

They were both frozen in silence, waiting to hear a baby's cry but there was only silence.

 

Levi focused back onto Eren, raising an eyebrow at him. “Eren? What's wrong?”, he asked worriedly, referring to the omega's sudden refusal.

 

“I will cum if you do that”, Eren explained, his cheeks reddening slightly. “I want to cum with you inside me.”

 

The brunet reached down where Levi's fingers were still buried in him, his fingers skimming over the alpha's digits.

 

“I want you here”, he pleaded, looking at Levi with those tempting, bright eyes.

 

“How could I refuse such an request?”, the alpha said as he slowly retracted his fingers, Eren shivering slightly at the sudden empty feeling. However, he knew he would soon have something better in there, not that he didn't enjoy Levi’s fingers.

 

The alpha didn't make him wait long, settling better between the omega's legs and taking hold of his hard cock to pump it a bit before placing the tip on Eren's entrance.

 

The omega let out a muffled, drawn-out moan as he felt himself being filled slowly. It was so euphoric that he felt like he could almost cum with just that. It had been too long.

 

Levi growled softly in pleasure as his cock was fully inside that heat after having to had held back for so long.

 

Since it had been a while, he was going to let the brunet adjust to the fullness but Eren was having none of that. He wiggled his hips and tightened around the alpha’s cock to make the short man's control snap and Levi was impressed at how well it was working.

 

“Levi”, Eren whined softly as he wrapped his arms behind Levi’s neck and pulled his face closer so he could press a heated but brief kiss onto his lips. It left them both wanting more which was exactly what Eren wanted.

 

“Give it to me hard. No need to hold back”, the omega whispered seductively to Levi and it was all too much for the alpha.

 

“You asked for it”, he growled before he leaned back so he could get a good hold of Eren's hips before he pulled out, all the way to the tip until slamming back in without missing a beat.

 

Eren’s hand once again flew to his mouth and he had to bite down to stop the loud moan as Levi hit his prostate head-on, his orgasm already washing over him as his cum splattered over his stomach.

 

But Levi didn't stop. The pulsing around his erection and the omega’s desperately muffled moans only spurred him on as continued to thrust into Eren at a fast pace.

 

Eren’s cock barely had time to go soft before it was up again as his senses were overstimulated by the overwhelming pleasure that the alpha gave him. He felt his second orgasm approaching quickly and bit down harder on his hand, only for Levi to pull it away and replace it with his lips. The man only had to ram into his sweet spot a few more times before he was cumming over his chest and stomach again.

 

He felt Levi's knot swelling and starting to get caught in his rim and after just a couple thrusts, the alpha was filling Eren with his semen, the knot preventing anything from leaking out.

 

They were both panting as they came down from their high.

 

Levi slowly slid down to lay on Eren as neither of them felt like moving around to get into another position while waiting for the knot to go away.

 

Eren didn't mind the weight on him as he started to run his fingers through those silky, black strands that had gotten disheveled by their love making.

 

Levi was purring at the attention and Eren could feel the vibrations against his skin.

 

“We really have to find a way to leave”, Eren whispered, breaking the peaceful silence. “As soon as possible.”

 

Levi let out a soft groan. “I still say that we just take Aaron and run. Fuck Marley”, he grumbled, fully knowing that Eren wouldn't approve that.

 

“There  _ has _ to be a way that we can leave without endangering Marley”, the omega insisted. “We can't stage our own deaths but what about a kidnapping?”

 

“Eren, you know that wouldn't work”, Levi sighed before he lifted his head to look at the brunet. “They would believe that you and Aaron got taken but they know about my status as the strongest soldier in Marley. I don't think they would believe that I got kidnapped.”

 

“But we can't just run away or disappear”, Eren said, desperation creeping into his voice. “We could pretend that I and Aaron got kidnapped and you will go look for us or something. Maybe you would return to Marley after I'm not found. I’m sure I can find a way there after I’m out of here.”

 

“No, I'm not going to leave you two out there by yourselves even for a minute”, Levi said firmly.

 

“But-”

 

“But nothing”, he said with finality before letting out a soft sigh as he sat up, his cock sliding out of the omega easily now that his knot had gone down. “We should clean up, get dressed and go check up on Aaron.”

 

Eren nodded with a sad frown as sat up, shivering as he felt Levi's cum dripping out of him.

 

The alpha stood up and went to get a few wet rags so they could clean themselves. It wasn't the best thing but preparing a bath would've taken too long and they were both quite tired so it would have to be enough.

 

“We need to find a way out”, Eren repeated softly as Levi started to wipe him down with one of the rags. “I want to go home. I don't want to raise Aaron here.”

 

“We  _ will _ find a way out, I swear”, Levi promised and the sureness in his voice made a small smile rise onto the omega’s lips.

 

It was when they were clean and mostly dressed up when there was the sound of a window shattering, followed by the loud cry of a baby.

 

The alpha had just barely put on his pants when he rushed to Eren's room, the omega following after him with just his tunic on.

 

The crying came to an abrupt stop just as Levi slammed the bedroom door fully open. They both froze at the sight; a woman dressed in black was by the cradle, a bloody knife in her hand.

 

The woman’s eyes briefly met theirs before she quickly turned around to run out of the window.

 

Levi snapped out of the shock to follow. His blood was boiling with fury and his chest was aching with shock and sorrow but he pushed his feelings back forcefully as he concentrated on catching the woman.

 

The woman was fast and agile but she didn't compare to the short alpha who caught up to her quite quickly, making them fall to the ground from the ledge.

 

The woman took most of the blow and lost her consciousness but Levi still managed to twist his ankle due to the fall.

 

As he looked at the woman, he felt the anger return and he was  _ livid. _ He wanted to kill the woman, tear her to pieces, but that would've been too merciful. He wanted her to be conscious and suffer as much as possible.

 

He didn't even notice the Clainian guards that ran up to them until they were close and he loudly snarled at them, making them stop in their tracks.

 

“You better lock her up somewhere but if I find that you've killed her, I will gut every single one of you”, the alpha growled, his voice and expression so full of venom and fury that the guards took a step back from him when Levi stood up and quickly marched back into the castle, the rough terrain not phasing him at all despite the fact that his bare feet started to bleed and his ankle ached as he walked with a slight limp.

 

Meanwhile, Eren could barely breathe as he willed his legs to move to the cradle. Tears finally sprung to his eyes as he took in the sight: the small baby's head was separated from the body, his delicate neck having been easily cut through, and blood was seeping out of the wound, spreading on the white sheets.

 

He let out a broken sob as he leaned heavily against the cradle, his knees no longer able to hold him up.

 

“I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry”, he whispered, his voice cracking and breath hitching as he continued to apologize over and over again.

 

He was the worst parent. He left Aaron alone to chase his own pleasure with Levi and now their child was dead because of that. He couldn't help but be reminded of the last time he saw his mother as he looked at Aaron. His mother's head had also been severed but at least Aaron's eyes were closed. He couldn't have taken it if he'd had to see another pair of dead eyes belonging to someone dear to him looking at him as if accusingly. Although, he knew he deserved all the hate for letting this happen to the baby.

 

Eren let out a whimper as he reached out to gently touch Aaron's cheek. It was a big mistake. He let out a sound between a sob and a whimper as the action caused the head to roll a little to the side, just emphasizing the fact that the head wasn't connected to the body.

 

He couldn't help it as he fell to his knees, crying loudly with his forehead leaning against the cradle.

 

Eren didn't hear people enter the room over his crying and only noticed someone was there when he felt familiar arms wrap around him. The omega immediately sought that warmth and comfort as he shifted so he was embracing Levi, sobbing into the alpha's shoulder.

 

“I'm sorry that this happened”, he heard a man say and based on the voice, it was Tarvos. He didn't lift his head or acknowledge the man in any way, continuing to cry into Levi's shoulder.

 

The short alpha growled menacingly at the other and that put the guards that Tarvos had with him on edge, their hands going to the hilts of their swords.

 

“-lease…”

 

Levi turned back to the omega once he heard the brunet say something.

 

“What did you say?”, he asked.

 

“P-please, please, please”, Eren repeated as he pulled away from the alpha and turned to look at Tarvos instead. “Please, let us go b-back home. Isn't this e-enough already? W-what use would the war b-be? What w-would you gain from it?”

 

Tears were running down his face as he begged for the alpha to just let them leave and to leave Marley alone.

 

Tarvos’ brow furrowed as he looked down at the omega. “War?”, he questioned. He turned to dismiss his guards, who left a bit reluctantly, before he turned back to the two. “What war are you talking about?”

 

“Huh?”, Eren asked. What else could he mean other than the one on the contract?

 

“The one that forced Eren to marry your bastard brother”, Levi hissed.

 

“I have no idea what you're referring to”, Tarvos admitted.

 

“The fucking contract!”, Levi shouted, at the end of his fuse with all the bullshit. “You threatened to wage war against Marley unless Eren married that bastard!”

 

He was beyond the point of caring to be even the slightest bit polite.

 

Tarvos was silent for a moment before sighing.

 

“I think you've been led around by the nose by Seth, unfortunately”, he said, his tone slightly apologetic. “There hasn't been any contract like that. If there had been, father would've told me.”

 

“Then maybe your father has trouble with his shitty brain as there was that fucking contract that was even signed by him and King Grisha!”, Levi snapped.

 

“There is indeed a contract that was signed by them but it does not say anything about a war or a marriage”, the tall alpha said, a frown on his face.

 

“T-then what does it say?”, Eren asked, tears still running down his face, his mind a big mess and the current conversation wasn't helping.

 

“I guess I owe you an explanation in my brother’s stead”, Tarvos acknowledged. “It was more of a promise between close acquaintances in the form of a contract than anything else really. King Grisha was to vouch for me to become the king instead of Seth but that plan fell to ruins as King Grisha was murdered. Of course, our father tried to get King Zeke onboard with the idea but he refused, saying that he didn't want to mess with the problems of Clainia's royal family.”

 

“W-why?”, Eren asked softly, trying to make sense of what was happening and what had happened. “Why wouldn’t your father want Seth to become the king?”

 

“Seth wasn't suited to rule this country. He was too cruel and wanting to stick to traditions and old laws”, Tarvos explained. “And I’m guessing he knew that he would not get the crown so he must've falsified a contract to get you to marry him.”

 

“How would that change his position?”, Levi asked, glaring at the other alpha like this was all his fault. “Your father still could’ve just not given him the crown.”

 

“Since we wouldn't get support from another country, my father was planning on using Seth's unmarried status as the main reason why he wouldn't be eligible for the crown against those that supported Seth instead of me. But with Prince Eren, he would be married to a young, healthy omega that would be more than capable of providing an heir and even from the royal family of another country. If my father had still denied my brother of his right to crown, we were sure that there would’ve been an uproar among the alphas of this country as most of them supported Seth because of his views”, the tall man explained.

 

There was a moment of silence as Levi and Eren processed the words and what they implied.

 

“So what you're saying is that all of this...all that we have done...has been for nothing? We came and stayed here for  _ nothing?”,  _ Eren asked, his voice rising.

 

“Unfortunately, it does seem that way”, Tarvos said. “But I'm grateful that you took care of Seth though. It made it easier on us.”

 

Eren and Levi both tensed.

 

“What are you talking about?”, Levi asked, hoping to still play innocent.

 

“You actually weren't the ones who killed him?”, the other alpha asked. “I thought you would've jumped on the opportunity to kill him after I gave you permission to do so or am I wrong?”

 

“Permission? What the hell are you talking about?”, Levi asked, trying to find a memory of such a thing happening.

 

“After that dinner with Seth, I told you that I will let you take care of him, didn’t I?”, Tarvos questioned.

 

Levi then realized what the man meant. That time when Tarvos stopped him and whispered that he would have to take care of Seth, he meant that-

 

“I thought that you meant that you expected me to look after that bastard”, the short alpha growled.

 

Tarvos just hummed thoughtfully before looking at the cradle.

 

“The child wasn't even Seth's, was he?”, he asked.

 

“No, he was our fucking child”, Levi snapped. “But we had to pretend otherwise because of the threat of that shitty war over our heads.”

 

Tears gathered in Eren's eyes again at the word ‘was’ and he slumped against the short alpha, burying his face in the crook of Levi’s neck. He didn't want Tarvos to see him so vulnerable.

 

“I really am sorry for your loss. I know it must be hard”, he said. “But you are free to return back to Marley.”

 

“No, not yet”, Levi said in a low voice.

 

Eren lifted his head to look at the alpha in confusion.

 

“That bitch that killed our child...I want to get every bit of information out of her and make her feel all of the pain that we're going through”, Levi growled but Tarvos didn't seem phased as he just nodded.

 

“Very well. I will leave her to you”, the taller alpha consented before turning around to leave without another word.

 

Levi sighed as he pulled Eren closer to him, one arm around the omega's waist while he ran his finger through the messy brown hair with the other.

 

Eren sniffled before he started sobbing and crying again as they were left alone in the silence to their thoughts.

 

Levi wanted to stay strong and composed for the brunet but he couldn't. Tears fell from his eyes and he buried his face in Eren's shoulder, breathing in that sweet and comforting scent that was now stained with the smell of utter sorrow.

 

He didn't know how long they stayed there but his legs had gone numb from kneeling on the hard ground and he was sure that so had Eren's too. He slowly loosened his hold, taking deep breaths before attempting to get up, starting to feel the ache in his feet and ankle as the feeling slowly returned to his legs.

 

“Eren, let's go back to my room, okay?”, the alpha requested as he managed to stand up after a while.

 

Eren nodded as he was helped up. He turned to look inside the cradle but Levi placed a hand over his eyes.

 

“It's better if you don't look”, Levi said.

 

He briefly glanced at their child’s pale, bloody corpse and felt anger bubble up. He wanted go tear the woman apart and leave her to bleed to death.

 

But Eren needed him right now. He didn't want to leave the omega alone while he was so vulnerable and hurting. So he led them out of the room and into Levi's.

 

He pushed the brunet onto the bed and pulled the covers over him. The duvet was slightly dirty from earlier but it would do for now.

 

As Levi straightened up instead of slipping into bed with Eren, the brunet grabbed onto his arm.

 

“Don't go”, Eren pleaded.

 

“Shh...I will be right back, okay?”, the alpha reassured as he gently pried the brunet's fingers off.

 

Eren looked so miserable as he left the room.

 

He went back into Eren's bedroom, grabbed the blanket from the bed and placed it over the cradle. Once that was done, he hurried back to Eren.

 

“What did you do?”, the young man asked as he returned.

 

“I covered the cradle”, Levi answered as he slipped under the duvet, next to the omega.

 

Eren let out a sniffle as he wrapped his arms around the alpha and snuggled against his side.

 

Levi ran his fingers through Eren’s hair in a soothing motion as they just laid there in silence. He couldn't help but blame himself for Aaron's death. He knew he wasn't going to be a good father. He failed in the most important thing; he failed to protect his family and now part of it was dead.

 

“I'm sorry, Levi”, Eren said softly, breaking the silence and the alpha could feel the tears on his bare chest.

 

“What are  _ you _ apologizing for? It wasn't your fault.  _ I  _ failed as a father”, Levi said.

 

Eren shook his head before raising it to look into Levi's eyes.

 

“No, you did nothing wrong”, he insisted. “It's my fault that Aaron was killed. I pretended that he was Seth's child instead of just listening to you and running away while we could. Nothing would've even happened since the contract was just a big hoax. It's my fault that we even ended up here. If I hadn't been an omega, none of this would've happened.”

 

Levi took the omega's face into his hands.

 

“Don't _ ever _ say something like that about yourself again. You're perfect the way you are and none of this is your fault”, he said firmly. “You’ve been through a lot of shit but you're still so strong and beautiful and I love you more than anything in the world. And you couldn’t have known that the contract was just Seth's bullshit. Even that shitty brother of yours didn't see that.”

 

“But-”

 

“No buts”, he said with finality, silencing all protests that the brunet had.

 

Eren just let out a sigh as he rested his cheek on Levi's chest.

 

“What will we do now?”, he asked softly.

 

“We'll get everything we can out of that  _ bitch _ and then we return back to Marley”, Levi explained.

 

Eren hummed noncommittally. He wasn't all that fond of what the alpha was planning to do to the woman. He couldn't find anger in him, just sorrow. Or maybe he was still in shock or denial. However, if Levi needed that kind of closure, he wasn't going to stop the alpha.

 

“What about Hitch?”, he asked, suddenly remembering the girl. “She wanted away from here and she has helped us.”

 

Levi sighed. “We can always ask Prince Tarvos if we could take her with us but if her debt really is as big as she was saying, I don't think that will happen”, he answered.

 

Eren just sighed as he snuggled up to Levi. He didn't want to think about anything anymore. He just wanted to sleep and wake up to find that everything had been just a bad dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you already guessed that there was something going on with the contract but I hope that at least some people didn't expect it. But anyway, thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always great and motivate me to write more!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Sorry, it's been so long but it's finally here! I won't be updating this next week because I'm studying for university entrance exam so I did my best to update this week. Also as I said in "Before I Was Yours" already, there aren't many chapters left. Can't say for certain but this fic will probably have like 25 chapters so only a few more after this.
> 
> Also WARNING: Torture
> 
> Enjoy~

The next morning Levi went to “have a talk” with the woman who had killed Aaron while Eren waited in the alpha’s room. The omega had been through enough already so Levi didn't want him to see what the alpha did. Especially when the brunet had already spent a good hour or so crying after waking up, like the reality of what had happened finally sunk in fully.

 

Levi was led down into the basement of the castle by two guards. His leg had been patched up but it would still take time until it was fully healed so he descended the stairs with a slight limp. However, the pain in his ankle was nothing compared to the barely contained anger that he felt as they neared the “interrogation room” that the woman had been moved to after she had been identified as Alena, one of Seth’s mistresses.

 

They reached a metal door at the end of an hallway filled with prison cells. Once the door was opened and the woman came into sight, the alpha immediately felt his blood boiling and he had a hard time reigning in the growl that threatened to crawl up his throat. This…this  _ bitch  _ had the audacity to touch and hurt his family. She dared to lay her hands on something precious to him and he would make sure she wouldn’t do it again.

 

Nodding to the two guards that he would be fine on his own, he walked closer to the center of the small room while he heard the metal door close behind him.

 

The woman, Alena, was trembling as she watched Levi slowly walk closer to where she was tied down to a chair, unable to move or escape what was coming.

 

There was a table next to the chair with two lit candles that were the only thing lighting the room. It was quite dim in the room because of that but that was fine with Levi. It wasn’t like he was here to do a precise surgery.

 

Levi felt a tiny bit of gratefulness towards Tarvos as he saw what else had been left on the table; rusty pliers, big leather gloves and a dagger. He had brought his own knife with him but if they gave him tools to use, it would be a waste not to use them. So he took the gloves and put them on, the leather reaching up to his elbow. He grimaced and scrunched up his nose as he felt that the gloves were grimy inside but it was better than getting blood all over his hands.

 

“P-please, d-don’t hurt me! I w-will tell you everything I know!”, the woman pleaded with wide eyes as she saw the alpha put on the gloves.

 

“You're right about that”, Levi started as he took the pliers off the table, eyeing them with a little bit of interest, not sparing even a glance at the woman. “But don't think that just because you’ll comply that you will get out of here unharmed. You’ll suffer as much as we have.”

 

A shiver ran down Alena's back at the coldness of Levi's voice.

 

“P-please-”, she started but her words got stuck in her throat as the alpha finally turned to look at her.

 

His silver eyes were cold and devoid of emotion as he took hold of the woman's hand and placed the pliers against her pinkie.

 

“N-no, don't!”, she cried as she tried to wiggle her hand free.

 

Levi said nothing before he pressed down, cutting off the first finger.

 

Alena screamed in response, tears running down her face.

 

“This is how it’s gonna go”, Levi started. “I will keep cutting your fingers off until you have told me everything you know; everything concerning last night, Seth and that fucked up marriage. The more time you take, the more fingers you lose, do you understand?”

 

“Y-yes, yes! I do!”, Alena shouted, nodding her head frantically.

 

“Well?”, the alpha urged impatiently as he set the pliers on her ring finger despite the fact that she tried to clench her fists tightly closed.

 

“I-I loved Seth! That's why I killed the child! I didn't want anyone else to bear his child! I'm so sor-” Her apology was interrupted by a scream as Levi cut her finger off.

 

“Go on”, Levi growled out as he moved onto the next digit, prying it out of the fist.

 

“I-I'm...I'm sorry! I just-” She once again screamed in pain as her middle finger was severed.

 

“I didn't ask for apologies. I asked for information”, the alpha hissed as he moved to the woman's index finger.

 

“K-King Rufus decided that Prince Seth wasn't going to be the king so Seth made a deal with Marley”, she explained, breathing heavily and swallowing hard as she waited for the pain.

 

“He didn't actually make a deal with Marley. He forged a contract and forced Zeke to send Eren here as a peace offering”, Levi said as he pried the finger off.

 

Alena suppressed her scream to the best of her abilities so she could continue.

 

“N-no, Prince Seth had a d-deal with King Zeke”, she corrected.

 

Levi paused as he was setting the pliers on her thumb. “What do you mean?”

 

“I-if Prince Seth helped King Zeke get rid of the late King Grisha, he would help Prince Seth keep his place as the rightful heir to the crown”, she explained. “So Prince Seth killed his first bride and blamed that on Annie and supposedly executed her so that she, Berthold and Reiner could disappear from Clainia without seeming suspicious and assassinate King Grisha.”

 

Levi froze. He knew those names. Of course, there were other people with those name but to have that exact trio…

 

“Annie Leonhart, Bertholdt Hoover and Reiner Braun?”, he asked.

 

“Yes”, the woman confirmed, before letting out another scream as the alpha suddenly pressed the pliers down, cutting off her thumb.

 

Levi was seeing red as everything started to come together in his head. Alena could’ve been lying but what she said made more sense than what Zeke had told them.

 

He felt anger at both the bastard and himself. He had let the ones that murdered Eren's parents stay right next to the prince. They could've killed Eren too. But what was even worse was that not only did Zeke know but he was the reason why Grisha and Carla had been killed in the first place. That bastard had ordered them to be killed and he had had the audacity to comfort Eren when the brunet had been mourning their deaths.

 

Levi had to wonder if Zeke would've had Eren killed too along with his parents if the brunet hadn't gotten sick. Then again, he would've been there to protect Eren. Maybe he could've saved-

 

No, he shouldn't be thinking about what he could've done if things were different. He couldn't change the past.

 

But he couldn't help but wonder how those three managed to kill not only the royal couple but also all of the guards, including Erwin and Mike. They didn't seem exponentially better than everybody else during their training. Were they holding back? Hiding their true skills?

 

Levi wouldn't know. No, he  _ would _ know because he sure as hell was going to make Zeke spill everything and the blond better have a great excuse if he wants to keep his head; king or not.

 

“Anything else I should know?”, Levi asked the woman. “And if I were you, I would answer honestly because I still  _ might _ spare your life if you do.”

 

Alena opened and closed her mouth a few times as she tried to think of what to say.

 

The alpha sighed as he placed the pliers on the woman's other pinkie finger and then raised a questioning brow at her.

 

He suddenly felt tired of this. He was incredibly mad at Zeke because if everything that Alena had said was true, this was all Zeke's fault. That fury towards Zeke clearly outweighed whatever anger he had towards this woman as of this moment. She still wasn't in enough pain to compensate for what they felt but Levi had feeling that if he let her live, Tarvos would like to “have a talk” with her as well. He should probably leave something for him as well, considering he was kind enough to provide Levi with better tools than just his knife.

 

“I-I was one of those that infiltrated the Palace of Liberio around three years ago...on Seth's orders to retrieve and destroy Grisha’s copy of a contract he had with King Rufus. King Rufus didn't want Prince Seth to take the crown. He wanted-”

 

“He wanted Prince Tarvos to become the king so he and King Grisha had an agreement that King Grisha would vouch for Prince Tarvos”, Levi continued. “Prince Tarvos told us about that. But why did you have to destroy the contract? Zeke could've done it, couldn't he?”

 

“Prince Seth did it without King Zeke's knowledge. He didn't trust King Zeke to destroy it but he wanted to get rid of everything that could even slightly sway his right to the crown”, the woman explained before closing her eyes as she prepared for the pain but none came.

 

“Anything else?”, Levi asked.

 

Alena opened her eyes in surprise and stared at the alpha in silent shock for a moment before the pliers lightly pressed down on her finger.

 

“P-Prince Seth killed his youngest brother!”, she quickly exclaimed.

 

Levi just raised an eyebrow at that.

 

“Prince Adrian was an omega and therefore a disgrace to the crown so Prince Seth killed him. King Rufus and Prince Tarvos know about this but the public doesn't. They don't even know that the third prince is dead”, Alena explained.

 

“Why is that?”, the alpha asked.

 

“I don’t know. I really don’t. You’d have to ask Prince Tarvos about that”, the woman said, tears running down her face.

 

Levi hummed. “Anything else?”, he asked, his face neutral.

 

Alena shook her head. “No, I swear I don’t know anything else you’d like to know!”

 

She looked relieved for a moment as the alpha withdrew the pliers and set them down on the table. However, that relief was short-lived as a sudden scream forced its way out of her throat when Levi took the dagger and stabbed it in the middle of her previously uninjured hand, the blade getting embedded in the wooden armrest of the chair.

 

“You should've chosen your words better. I was going to leave you with one hand intact for being honest but then you went ahead and said that being an omega is a disgrace”, Levi growled before taking off the gloves and turning around without another word.

 

* * *

 

Eren was in the room assigned to him instead of Levi’s. The alpha had asked him not to go there but the brunet just couldn’t help it. He wanted to see his child one last time.

 

Some people had talked to them about cremating Aaron's body earlier and they had agreed to it. That way they could easily take their child's remains back to Marley to be properly buried there rather than burying him in Clainia.

 

Now he stood next to the empty cradle and he swore he could still see bloodstains on it despite the fact that the maids had thoroughly cleaned it after Aaron’s body had been carefully taken away.

 

It was so surreal. Just yesterday he had carefully set Aaron there to sleep, the boy grabbing onto his finger and refusing to let go before he fell asleep. It was the last contact he had with their baby before he was-

 

Eren didn’t even dare to think of it. He was already close to tears despite the empty feeling in his chest.

 

It hadn’t been that long since the baby was born but that was more than plenty of time for Eren to bond and to fall in love with the small child. It was more than enough time for him to feel like his heart was ripped out of his chest when their child had been taken from them in the cruelest way possible.

 

There was a knock at the door but Eren didn't react to it. However, that didn't deter the visitor as the door soon opened and closed before he heard footsteps come closer to him.

 

“I'm once again sorry for your loss”, Tarvos’ voice said.

 

“Why didn't you say anything when you knew that we had killed Seth? Why didn't you just tell us that we could leave without consequences?”, Eren asked. His voice was soft but he could feel anger start to accumulate inside of him.

 

“To be honest, curiosity”, Tarvos answered. “I wanted to see what you were planning because I doubted you would stay here for the next fifteen years until your child presented.”

 

Eren clenched his fingers around the edge of the cradle as angry tears sprung to his eyes.

 

“‘Curiosity’? Are you saying that our child is dead because of fucking  _ curiosity!?”,  _ he said, his voice getting louder and louder as he spoke.

 

“I didn't think it would result in this”, the alpha said. “But you're his parents. You're the ones who were supposed to protect him, not me.”

 

That stung. Eren knew that. He knew they had failed as parents and knew it wasn't Tarvos’ fault but he was just so angry at everything and everyone. He was exhausted. He just wanted to go back home, be surrounded by his friends and lay in bed with Levi.

 

He took a few calming breaths before speaking softly: “I know.”

 

“However, since all of this can be blamed on my brother, I can give you something as a small compensation for your loss”, Tarvos said.

 

Eren was going to say that they didn't need anything until he remembered something.

 

“Hitch”, he said. “A maid named Hitch. I want her to come with us.”

 

Tarvos looked at him with a thoughtful expression even though Eren couldn't see it as he was still staring into the empty cradle.

 

“She has quite a big debt to the crown because of her parents”, he said but before the omega could say anything, he continued: “But we can overlook it.”

 

Eren’s eyes finally snapped to the alpha in surprise.

 

“But I do want to know: why her?”, Tarvos asked.

 

“She helped us and warned us about what Seth had done to his previous bride”, Eren explained.

 

The alpha just hummed as an answer. “I will leave you alone now. Since you seem to trust her, I will let Hitch bring the urn here”, he said before turning to walk out but Eren's voice stopped him.

 

“Wait, can I also ask you something?”, the omega asked quickly.

 

Tarvos turned back to him. “Go ahead.”

 

“I heard that there were three princes but so far I've only seen you two. Where is the youngest?”, the brunet asked.

 

The alpha was silent and Eren assumed he had asked something bad but he didn't take his question back. He was too curious for that.

 

“Dead. Killed by Seth”, Tarvos said after a while. “Because he presented as an omega.”

 

“Oh…”, Eren uttered in surprise. “Sorry, I didn't know.”

 

“Of course, you didn't. It's not public knowledge. People still think that he's alive”, the alpha explained.

 

“But why?”, Eren asked.

 

“At the time, our father was still thinking of making Seth the king so when he killed our youngest brother, Adrian, it was to be kept a secret so that it wouldn't turn into a coup d'état, especially since it was supposedly an accident”, Tarvos said with an angry sigh. “We later found out that it wasn't but we had already claimed that Adrian was banished from the castle into the north because he was an omega. All of that to protect Seth's claim to the crown.”

 

“But why couldn't you have said that he was killed? Just make up a killer?”, Eren asked. It had worked for him and Levi.

 

“It would've raised distrust and suspicion in the castle. His room couldn’t have been reached through a window like yours so at least one of the guards or servants would've noticed an intruder in the hallways but if no one had, the story becomes suspicious. We couldn't risk that so the only ones who knew that he was killed were Seth, our father and I. Probably people on Seth's side also”, Tarvos answered.

 

Eren nodded in understanding before turning back to look at the empty cradle with a distant look.

 

“If that's all then-”

 

“Want to tell us about Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover too?”

 

Eren’s head snapped up at the voice and he saw Levi standing by the door. When did he come in? Eren didn't hear the door open.

 

As the words registered, the brunet furrowed his brow.

 

“Levi, what are you talking about? What do they have to do with anything?”, he asked.

 

“Since you know her, I'm assuming that Annie isn't dead”, Tarvos said.

 

“Dead? Why would she be dead?”, Eren questioned, turning his confused gaze to the tall alpha.

 

But it was Levi who explained, retelling everything that Alena told him, including what Zeke had done.

 

Eren was speechless, his eyes wide. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Annie, Bertholdt, Reiner and Zeke had killed his parents, had been behind all of the worst shit in his life.

 

“Why?”, Eren asked, his voice soft and unbelieving.

 

Levi finally walked up to the omega and wrapped his arms around the brunet, pushing the brunet’s face into the crook of the alpha's neck as if to shield him from the pain that the betrayal caused.

 

“I don't know”, Levi said. “But Zeke does.”

 

The last part was growled out and Eren found a bit of comfort in the sound.

 

“I will have a carriage ready for you in the evening”, Tarvos informed as he began leaving. “Hitch will bring the urn.”

 

And with that the couple was left alone.

 

It was silent for a long moment as they stood there in each other arms before Eren spoke up.

 

“How could they do this to us?”, he said, sorrow and anger equal in his voice. “How could  _ Zeke _ do this? He's my  _ brother.” _

 

“Shh...we will make him explain everything and don't worry, no matter what he says, I will give him a good beating”, Levi assured.

 

Eren let out a shuddering sigh. “Why did all of this have to happen?”, he wondered. “Since the start of this mess, everything has been going to shit...Or no, it's been like this ever since I presented as an omega.”

 

“Eren, stop it. I know what you're thinking and I will say this as many times as I have to; you're perfect just the way you are”, the alpha said as he parted from the other enough to look into those ocean green eyes.

 

Eren averted his gaze. “If I'm perfect, why does it hurt so much?”

 

Levi felt a pang of pain in his chest at that. Despite the fact that Eren looked like he was coping well with the loss of their son and the knowledge of what his brother had done, he was a mess on the inside; Levi knew that. He had seen it before when the brunet lost his parents.

 

Eren's way of coping was to ignore the pain and sorrow and to just push forwards until it all became too much. But he was strong and could go through weeks of suffering before his resolve crumbled.

 

But Levi would do everything he could to make that pain even just a little more bearable.

 

“I know it hurts; life does that sometimes but blaming yourself and thinking of ‘what if's won't make anything better”, he said as he cupped Eren's face. “We're sad. We're hurt. But we’re alive and we will get through this together. We've come so far already and I'm so proud of the things you've done.”

 

Tears filled those turquoise eyes and Levi wiped them away as they fell down Eren’s cheeks.

 

The omega shook Levi's hands off his face so he could hide it against the alpha's shoulder, hugging the short man tightly.

 

“That's it. Just let it all out”, Levi said while rubbing the omega's back. “Everything will be okay. I promise.”

 

He pressed a kiss to the top of Eren's head as if to seal the promise.

 

“B-but it won't be”, Eren said, his voice cracking with the tears. “Because Aaron is d-dead.”

 

Levi tightened his grip on the other at that before swallowing hard to hold back his own tears.

 

“It will take time but everything will be alright. Trust me on this, okay?”, he asked.

 

“Do you even believe that yourself?”, Eren asked.

 

Levi was taken aback for a moment by the question but started to ponder over it. They lost their baby and would never get him back, that much was clear. But…

 

“I do”, he answered. “After we get back in Marley and have beat the shit out of Zeke, we'll go back to Paradis and get married.”

 

A small smile rose onto the brunet's lips, although, the alpha couldn't see it.

 

“Sounds good?”, Levi asked once there was no response.

 

Eren nodded against his shoulder, causing a soft smile to form on the short alpha's face.

 

“We need to start packing everything up”, Levi said.

 

“Could we just cuddle a little before that?”, Eren asked.

 

“Of course, we can.” Levi briefly glanced at the cradle. “But let's go back to my room for that.”

 

The omega just nodded before stepping back from the alpha, instead grabbing his hand as they walked out of the room.

 

However, before they could enter the other bedroom, they ran into Hitch. Eren's eyes were immediately drawn to the small porcelain urn in her hands.

 

“For you”, she said as she offered it to them.

 

Eren’s eyes started to blur with tears again so he quickly wiped them away before carefully taking the fragile urn that held their baby's remains in it. He almost wanted to look inside to confirm that he wasn't just carrying around an empty urn but the thought of seeing Aaron as nothing more than ash made him feel sick.

 

So instead he looked at the paintwork on the urn. It was otherwise white but had some golden stripes and a few painted cherubs on it.

 

Eren had long since stopped believing in a god with everything that life had done to him but now he wanted to believe in some sort of afterlife because he was sure his parents would love to take care of Aaron until it was Eren's time to go. The thought of that was a lot more comforting than that their child had completely disappeared from the world with so much life left to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super happy with how this chapter turned out but it's the best I could do so I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and I'd like to hear what you thought of it! Comments and kudos would be awesome!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Sorry for the wait! But I'm finally here with another chapter! I had a 4-hour bus drive on Monday when I came back from the entrance exam so I had time to write and I ended up writing this mostly during that time so I have the next chapter also almost ready. Also not many chapters left anymore. Only 2 or 3 more after this.
> 
> Enjoy~

They left the castle that evening as arranged. They sat inside the carriage with Eren holding the urn, Levi's arm wrapped around his shoulders and Hitch sitting opposite of them, looking at the scenery.

 

“Maybe she was lying”, Eren said after half an hour of traveling in silence. “Maybe she just wanted to get us to fight with Zeke.”

 

“Either way it is, we need to talk to your brother”, Levi said, pressing a kiss to the brunet's temple.

 

Eren sighed before briefly glancing at Hitch who wasn't paying them any mind so they could have their privacy. However, something that the beta had said before came to his mind.

 

“Hitch, you said before that your friend was the one that was blamed for Seth's bride's death, right?”

 

Hitch looked at him with confusion before giving a nod.

 

“Your friend...was she Annie Leonhart?”, Eren asked.

 

Levi was watching the woman intently as he too realized the connection.

 

The beta's eyes widened slightly. “How did you know?”

 

“That Alena bitch said it”, Levi said with a growl.

 

“Well, yeah, she was the one that was blamed for it but why do you ask?”, Hitch wondered with a frown.

 

Eren connected eyes with Levi and had a silent conversation with the alpha before turning back to the maid.

 

“Because she's still alive”, he revealed. “She's in Marley with Bertholdt Hoover and Reiner Braun.”

 

The woman's eyes were wide and her mouth gaped open as she took in the omega’s words.

 

“What? Wait, no, that's impossible. I saw her getting killed. I saw her-” She paused as she remembered the day, a thoughtful look on her face. “I...I  _ thought _ I saw her getting beheaded but...her head was covered…”

 

“So they killed someone innocent in her stead”, Eren said bitterly, Levi rubbing his arm to make him feel better, not that it helped much with the situation but the thought was nice.

 

“But why? Why would they do that?”, Hitch questioned.

 

“We're going to find out”, Levi said before they once again fell into silence; Eren tracing the patterns on the urn with his fingers and Hitch turning back to the passing scenery.

 

They sure as hell were going to find out everything and deal the appropriate punishments to those involved. Levi would make sure of that.

 

* * *

 

They had asked Tarvos not to inform Marley or anyone of the situation with Aaron so when they arrived at the Palace of Liberio, people were surprised to say the least.

 

They sought out Annie and her friends first so Hitch could confirm if she really was the same person or if the name was just a coincidence. Although, it had been years, she could easily recognize the blond female alpha.

 

The beta was sad and confused and wanted to go ask her friend what she was doing there when she was supposed to be dead but Eren and Levi said that there would be a time for that later. So without the trio of young soldiers noticing them, they headed inside the palace, taking the urn to Eren's room where they left Hitch to watch over it, before marching to Zeke's study.

 

As expected, the door was guarded. Eren and Levi knew the guards well: Rico, Ian, Mitabi and Dita.

 

“Prince Eren and Sir Ackerman, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you two be in Clainia?”, Rico asked.

 

“We have something important to discuss with my brother”, Eren said before going for the door, the guards getting out of the way easily enough.

 

Zeke raised his eyes from some papers he was reading and was opening his mouth to reprimand whoever came into the room without permission but the words died in his throat as he saw Eren.

 

“Eren? What are you doing here?”, he asked as he stood up to greet his brother with a hug but once he was close enough, the omega punched him.

 

Yelena, who was standing guard inside the room, immediately rushed to the blond alpha’s aid. She drew her sword and pointed it towards the omega and Levi, who also had a hand on his blade.

 

Zeke looked at Eren with utter bafflement, completely taken aback by the brunet's actions. The omega had looked calm when he walked in but now he was clearly livid as he glared at his brother.

 

“Eren, what was that for?, the alpha asked.

 

“For the lies and your betrayal!”, Eren hissed.

 

“What lies and betrayal? I haven't betrayed anybody!”, Zeke insisted. “Especially not you!”

 

“Then explain the contract and Annie, Bertholdt and Reiner”, Eren demanded firmly.

 

It was brief but Zeke froze for a moment and Eren saw it. It was enough to confirm that the alpha knew more than he said he did.

 

“What is there to explain? And what do those three have to do with anything?”

 

“Well, you would know the best, wouldn't you? Especially since you used them to kill my parents: my mother and  _ your own father!”, _ the omega growled.

 

Zeke was silent for a moment, briefly glancing at Yelena so that she understood to sheath her sword, before focusing back on Eren.

 

“Eren, please, take a seat and calm down. I will explain everything”, he assured as he went back to sit behind his desk and gestured Eren to take a seat on the chair in front of it.

 

The omega huffed out a breath before sitting down, his arms crossed but back straight and head held high as he glared at his brother.

 

“What and how much did you hear?”, Zeke asked.

 

“Don't you try that. You just will explain everything that you've kept hidden and lied about”, Eren hissed. He wouldn’t say what he had heard, only to have Zeke twist the words around in his favour.

 

The blond sighed before leaning on the desk with his elbows, lacing his fingers in front of him.

 

“Yes, I ordered our father and Queen Carla to be killed”, he started. “But it was for a good reason.”

 

“What could possibly warrant for you to kill them!?”, Eren yelled as he stood up, slamming his hands against the desk.

 

“Sit back down and listen, okay, Eren?”, Zeke said and waited until the omega had sat down before continuing: “Our father was going to make you into the king.”

 

Eren’s eyes widened. “What? Me?”

 

“Yes, he saw more potential in you”, Zeke hissed. “So he asked King Rufus to support his vision for you to be the crown prince instead of me and, in exchange, our father would support Prince Tarvos.”

 

“That was the actual contract between them?”, Eren concluded.

 

“Yes”, the king answered. “Father did briefly consider not going through with it once you presented as an omega but even after that he still decided to have you as the heir.”

 

“And you didn't want to compromise your right to the crown and killed him and the queen”, Levi concluded with a growl.

 

“It was the best choice!”, Zeke insisted. “I didn't want that burden on Eren! I was groomed to rule this kingdom, Eren wasn't. And no matter how equal omegas are by law, a lot of people would've protested having omega as the ruler, especially, since Eren would’ve had to be absent during his heats! He wasn't suited to kingship!”

 

Eren was silent and watching his brother with a neutral face. He could see what Zeke meant. If he would’ve become the king, it would’ve been full of hardships.

 

Levi, on the other hand, was growling and glaring at the blond for insulting his omega like that.

 

“And you would fucking be any better with that kind of bullshit?”, he snapped.

 

“Levi, it's okay”, Eren said, confusing the short alpha.

 

“Yes, Eren, you understand what I mean, right?”, Zeke asked, hopefully.

 

Eren didn't answer that, instead, asking a question of his own: “How does Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt come into the picture?”

 

“I didn't have a lot of people that I trusted with my plan to kill our father so I asked Prince Seth for help and, in exchange, I promised that if asked, I wouldn't support his brother to be made into the king”, Zeke said. “The ones that he sent were Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt. I sent a few of my trusted men too but most of them died during their mission. I was doubtful in the beginning as to how they would fare against Erwin Smith and Mike Zacharius but it seems they did alright.”

 

“Some of your men died?”, the brunet asked. “I heard no enemy bodies were found.”

 

“I had them be within the guards that escorted Grisha and Carla”, Zeke said.

 

“So that’s why most of the bodies were beaten almost beyond recognition?”, Eren concluded.

 

“That and I had to make it look like uncivilized rebels did it instead of trained killers”, the alpha explained.

 

Levi's blood was boiling and he didn't understand how Eren, the hot-headed, short-tempered brat, was still looking so calm while talking about this. The omega wasn't actually seeing how this was all for “the greater good” or something? He didn’t actually believe Zeke, did he?

 

“Why did I end up in Clainia?”, the brunet asked.

 

Zeke frowned. “I really didn't want to do it but I had no choice. That bastard demanded to have you as his bride to secure his place as the next king or else he would reveal that I organized the deaths of the previous king and queen”, he explained. “You understand that I had no choice, don't you? Marley would've been in chaos if that information had got out. I just did what I thought was best for Marley and you.”

 

Eren stood up. “Don’t worry, I understand”, he reassured with a small smile as he circled the desk.

 

“Eren?” Levi was confused and concerned.

 

Zeke’s eyes widened before he stood up too, opening his arms up to embrace the omega when he was close enough.

 

“I’m glad you understand. I knew you would, Eren”, the blond sighed in relief.

 

“Of course, I would”, the brunet said as he separated from the hug to look at Zeke with a sweet smile. A deceivingly sweet smile. “You bastard.”

 

The blond alpha didn't have time to react before he was punched to the face again and his feet were kicked out from underneath him, causing him to collapse on the ground.

 

“Wha-”

 

He couldn't say a word before Eren was straddling his chest and punching him in the face again.

 

Yelena drew her sword again and was going to slash Eren with it but Levi intercepted, the clanking of metal against metal reverberating in the room.

 

The loud noise caught the attention of the guards that were outside the door and they hurriedly burst into the room.

 

“What’s happening here!?”, Rico shouted but got no answer.

 

Yelena and Levi were engaged in a sword fight that the woman was barely keeping up with while Zeke managed to flip his and Eren's position so that the prince was pinned underneath him.

 

Levi was about to go help Eren but the guards came to assist Yelena as they saw that the king had everything under control so now he was occupied fighting off five people while handicapped because of his still injured leg.

 

Zeke pinned Eren's hands over his head while he sat between the omega's legs, his nose bleeding and face already swelling from the hits while the brunet was struggling to get free.

 

“Eren, calm down. I don't want to harm you”, Zeke said.

 

“Fuck you! Let me go, you bastard!”, Eren yelled. “You murdered my parents, basically sold me to another country to a piece of shit alpha and caused the death of my child! You think I would fucking listen to you after all of that!?”

 

“Eren, it had to be done”, Zeke insisted.

 

Rico, Mitabi, Ian and Dita froze and stopped fighting Levi when they heard what Eren said and how their king didn’t deny the accusations.

 

Levi didn't care why the guards stopped but he took that opportunity to knock Yelena to the ground and knock her unconscious with a well-aimed kick before rushing over to Eren.

 

He pushed Zeke off of his omega and was going to stab the blond with his sword but Eren prevented it by pushing the blade to the side so he stabbed the floor next to the alpha's head instead of his chest.

 

“Don't”, Eren said when Levi's eyes turned to him.

 

Zeke was trying to get up again but this time it was Dita and Ian that took hold of him.

 

“What are you doing!?”, the blond snapped at them as he tried to get out of their hold.

 

“You are being arrested for the murder of His Majesty, the late King Grisha, and Her Majesty, the late Queen Carla”, Dita announced as the two of them basically wrestled against Zeke.

 

Eren watched as his brother was dragged away, Mitabi carrying unconscious Yelena away after them.

 

“I have to ask you to-”, Rico started but was interrupted.

 

“What is going on over here!?”

 

Eren and Levi knew that voice and soon enough Hanji walked into the study.

 

“Why was His Majesty-”, they cut their question off when they noticed who were in the room. “Eren and Levi!? How are you here!? Why was His Majesty being dragged away by guards!?”

 

“For treason”, Eren said. “He killed my parents.”

 

Hanji was speechless as they took the words in, trying to comprehend how this had happened.

 

“What?”, they asked. “How?”

 

“We will explain everything later”, Levi said before turning to Eren with a frown. “Eren, why did you stop me? That bastard deserved to die after everything he has done.”

 

“Because he's still my brother”, Eren said softly, looking at his palm that was bleeding because he grabbed hold of the sharp blade. “And everything is already a mess. We don't need more bodies to make all of this more complicated. Besides, the nobles would believe Zeke's confession more than whatever we say.”

 

Levi nodded with a resigned sigh. He understood what Eren meant but that didn't mean he wanted to kill the bastard any less.

 

“Come on, let's get that cut wrapped up”, he said, taking the omega’s uninjured hand.

 

He was going to lead Eren out and to the medical ward but they were stopped by Rico.

 

“I'm sorry if I sound rude but due to the current events, I'm going have to ask you to stay put, Your Highness and Sir Ackerman”, she said politely but firmly.

 

“What bullshit are you spouting? Can't you see that His Highness is fucking bleeding?”, Levi growled.

 

“Levi, it's okay. It's not like I'll bleed to death because of this”, Eren assured, squeezing the alpha’s hand in reassurance before leading them to sit down on a sofa on the side.

 

“I can watch over them. Could you fetch me a medical kit?”, Hanji asked from the guard.

 

Rico looked sceptical but nodded before leaving.

 

“Thanks”, Eren said.

 

“No problem”, Hanji said. “But will you tell me what's going on? How are you two here?”

 

“It's a long story and I rather not repeat it multiple times”, Eren said with a sigh. “But I promise I will explain everything.”

 

Hanji nodded. “What about your baby? Where is he?”

 

Eren’s stomach dropped and he started to feel sick. With his mind set on Zeke, he could ignore the pain in his chest but now that he knew what his brother had done and everything had come to light, the pain was back.

 

He didn't want to think, say or hear it. He didn't want to acknowledge the fact that he had failed as a parent, the evidence of that in his room.

 

“Eren? What happened?”, Hanji asked softly as they noticed the omega's pained expression, kneeling down in front of him to place a hand on his knee, trying to comfort the brunet.

 

Eren bit his lip as he prepared to say it but there were suddenly warm hands over his ears, Levi sending him a smile before turning to the brunette.

 

Eren couldn't hear it but he knew what Levi whispered to Hanji.

 

_ “He's dead.” _

 

Eren felt tears gathering in his eyes and they quickly fell without a warning.

 

Levi was quick to focus back on Eren, wiping the tears away as they fell while Hanji was shocked into silence by the revelation. They had questions on their mind, it was clear to see from their face, but Levi and Eren both were glad that they decided not to ask them now, being satisfied with just the simple knowledge that they had.

 

Eren placed his uninjured hand over one of Levi’s that was on his cheek, leaning into the calloused but warm and gentle hand, while he clenched his other hand into a fist, nails digging into the cut like the physical pain would make the emotional pain more durable.

 

Hanji sat on the other side of him and rubbed him on the back, sending an apologetic look to Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always awesome! They keep me motivated!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Sorry for the wait but I finally got this ready. Although, I have to warn: it's pretty shit tbh. I struggled quite a bit with this chapter, writing and rewriting some scenes like three times and they still didn't turn out like I wanted but yeah...it is what it is I guess....
> 
> Also only one or two more chapters left!
> 
> Enjoy~

They held a funeral for Aaron two days after their return to Marley. It was a small affair with only Eren and Levi's closest friends attending. They didn’t need anyone else there.

 

Eren was crying during the whole thing and even Levi couldn't hold back his tears. There was a finality to the moment when they could no longer see the beautifully painted urn that held their baby as it was buried, before the fresh patch of dirt in the grass was covered by a multitude of colorful flowers.

 

Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt must’ve caught a wind of what was happening with Zeke as they had managed to slip away and escape before they could be apprehended. Zeke and Yelena, on the other hand, had been questioned by multiple people and more of the people that had been involved in Zeke’s plan had been caught and imprisoned.

 

Eren and Levi, however, hadn't gone to see or question any of them, especially not the blond alpha. If Zeke was going to try to make excuses to Eren, he would do so in front of everyone.

 

It took close to two weeks until they managed to get all of the most influential people from Marley together along with two people from Clainia that had been sent by Tarvos to testify.

 

There were around twenty nobles gathered at the table in the conference room of the Palace of Liberio with around two dozen guards standing guard along the walls; Levi standing behind Eren. No one had really been informed of what had happened, only that it was urgent.

 

However, what seemed to cause the most whispers and murmurs around the room wasn't the reason why they were there but the fact that Eren was sitting at the end of the table, on a big ornate chair, where Zeke should've been normally. Instead, the king was nowhere to be found.

 

It was a few minutes after seemingly everyone was in the room that some of the nobles started to get impatient.

 

“So what is this meeting about? And why is His Highness sitting where His Majesty should be?”

 

“His Highness is sitting where he should”, Levi said, glaring at the man that had spoken up.

 

“Does that mean something has happened to His Majesty?”, a woman spoke up.

 

Eren and Levi knew that the nobles at the lower end of the food chain would become the most problematic during this discussion but they didn't expect them to start before Zeke was even brought out.

 

“You will all find out soon enough”, the omega said.

 

The noble woman huffed in annoyance but didn't pursue the topic. Instead another noble piped up next to her.

 

“What is His Highness doing here anyway? Shouldn't he be in Clainia?”, the man asked.

 

“All of this will be discussed shortly”, Eren said calmly and as if on cue, the doors opened, drawing everyone's attention.

 

There were gasps and shocked whispers as Zeke was brought in escorted by guards, in cuffs and ripped from his usual grand attire. Instead, he was dressed like a prisoner.

 

“What is the meaning of this!?”, one of the counts, Rod Reiss, asked, standing up and slamming his palms on the table in anger.

 

“Lord Reiss, please, calm down or we will have to remove you from this meeting”, Hanji said from their spot by the wall.

 

The man muttered something under his breath but settled back down.

 

Zeke was seated on the opposite end of the table from Eren, the guards standing around him.

 

“Now, we may begin”, Eren announced, before nodding to Duke Dot Pixis, who was the only one of the nobility that they had informed of what Zeke had done as he was an old and very respected alpha and had been close to the Yeager family during Grisha’s reign.

 

The duke nodded back before clearing his throat. “Welcome, my ladies and lords, we've gathered you here today to discuss the treason and punishment of His Majesty, King Zeke”, Pixis announced.

 

“Treason!?”, one countess exclaimed, others sharing her astonishment.

 

“Your Majesty, this can't be true, right?”, one of the marquesses asked, addressing the king.

 

“It isn't. I have not betrayed this country or its people!”, Zeke declared.

 

“Witnesses and evidence say otherwise”, Pixis said before gesturing to Eren, Levi, the guards that had heard Zeke two week prior and the people from Clainia.

 

“We found out in Clainia that my brother killed King Grisha and Queen Carla; my parents and the previous sovereigns of Marley”, Eren said. “And he sold me to Prince Seth of Clainia in exchange of his aid and silence regarding the matter.”

 

“I did not sell you to him. It was all I could do to prevent a war!”, Zeke said, trying to lie his way out.

 

“A war?”, one of the duchesses asked.

 

“Yes, it wasn't public knowledge but our father made a contract with the king of Clainia. If Marley did not send Eren to marry Prince Seth, they would declare war on us”, the king explained. “If Clainia would’ve attacked us, surely the Allied Forces would’ve taken that chance too!”

 

“That is completely untrue”, the female from Clainia intervened. “King Grisha and King Rufus had a contract, yes, but not one born out of fear of war but out of friendship.”

 

“And who are you?”, Rod asked.

 

“I'm Elisha Hansen”, the woman said before gesturing to herself and the man next to her. “And we're messengers send from Clainia, sent by King Tarvos of Clainia.”

 

The man from Clainia then showed a paper to the people.

 

“This is Clainia's copy of the contract that King Grisha and King Rufus had and it does not say anything about a war or Prince Eren being sent to marry Prince Seth”, he said before clearing his throat. “This is what the real contract says: ‘This is a contract between King Grisha of Marley and King Rufus of Clainia. I, Rufus Castefort, will support King Grisha in his efforts to make Prince Eren, the second prince of Marley, into the crown prince, therefore denying Prince Zeke's claim to the crown. In exchange: I, Grisha Yeager, will support King Rufus in his efforts to make Prince Tarvos, the second prince of Clainia, into the crown prince, therefore denying Prince Seth's claim to the crown.’ Signed by both King Grisha and King Rufus on the 25th of March five years ago.”

 

“That is not the real contract!”, Zeke claimed.

 

“Then is this?”, Eren asked as he showed a folded paper that he had had on his lap before unfolding it. “‘This contract serves as an agreement between Prince Zeke of Marley and Prince Seth of Clainia. In exchange for Seth Castefort’s assistance in the murder of King Grisha, Zeke Yeager will hand over the second prince of Marley, Prince Eren, as the bride to Prince Seth.’ Signed by Prince Zeke and Prince Seth on the 2nd of February three years ago.”

 

They gave both of the contracts to Pixis before the papers started circling around the table, everyone reading them carefully in quiet disbelief.

 

Zeke must've realized that his lies wouldn't work anymore so he let out a defeated sigh before looking Eren straight in the eyes with a sad expression.

 

"Eren, you have to understand. I did it for  _ us",  _ he said.

 

"No, you did it for yourself. How is killing my parents doing something for me?", Eren asked, glaring at his brother, his mouth set in a thin line.

 

Everyone else quieted down to concentrate on the conversation but there were still people silently whispering to each other.

 

"He was going to fuck up both of our lives!", Zeke yelled as he stood up, slamming his chained hands on the table. The guards were trying to get him to sit back down but he wasn't having it as he shook them off.

 

"I had spent my whole life studying to become the next king. I was ready for it but he decided that I wasn't good enough. I didn't want it all to go to waste!", the blond alpha shouted. "And you, Eren...you weren't trained for it. The burden that he would've put on you, you couldn't have handled it. And what about your heat? You couldn't have ruled this country if you had to hide away for a week every once in a while! An omega just isn't suited to become the king!"

 

"I have to agree with His Majesty here. An omega cannot rule a country. It would be too unsafe", one of the alpha counts said.

 

"I disagree", Historia Reiss, Rod's omega daughter, said.

 

"Historia!", Rod hissed to quiet her.

 

"An omega can rule a country just fine. Hizuru is a great example of that", the blond omega continued, ignoring her father.

 

Eren send a grateful smile at her. He had met her at some balls and parties before and he dared to say that they had become pretty good friends throughout the years. Although, he still couldn’t understand how such a sweet omega was related to someone like Rod Reiss.

 

"Whether or not an omega can rule a country is irrelevant at this point. King Grisha chose Prince Eren as the heir and King Zeke went against that choice and murdered the previous sovereigns, therefore, he has not only killed our king and queen but also stolen Prince Eren's place on the throne", Pixis said.

 

"I did it for this country and Eren!", Zeke claimed. “Our father would’ve destroyed everything he and his predecessors had built by crowning Eren! He would’ve ruined your life, Eren!”

 

"I never asked you to do this!", Eren shouted back, finally having had enough. "If you would've just talked to me, I could've said to father that I didn't want to become the king. I didn't want the crown. I'm sure we could've worked something out! Instead of resorting to killing our father and my mother along with all of those guards!"

 

"He wouldn't have understood! He would've forced that upon us!", Zeke yelled.

 

Eren was about to yell back at his brother but Levi's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

 

"Calm down", the short alpha whispered.

 

The brunet took a deep breath to calm down. Once done, he nodded and sent a grateful smile to Levi before turning back to the table.

 

"You wouldn't have known that for sure. My mother, at least, would've listened and she always had the power to make father listen", Eren said calmly. "I went through horrible things because of you. I lost my parents, I was abused and degraded by Prince Seth and lost my child because of you. How was any of this a benefit for me? It seems to me like this was all good only for you."

 

"I didn't mean to make you suffer! If father hadn't made that contract with Clainia-"

 

"King Grisha wasn't the only one to make a contract with Clainia", Pixis reminded, pointing at one of the papers that had circled around the table. "You unnecessarily involved them into this and as I heard, the ones who you got from Clainia to kill King Grisha are still out there, running free in Marley."

 

"Wait, His Majesty has kept foreigners in our country secretly?", one of the marquesses asked.

 

"Not only in our country but within the palace", Eren said. "Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover are originally from Clainia and have been within the palace as guards for the past few years."

 

That caused more whispers to start up in the room.

 

_ "He endangered Marley." _

 

_ "They could've been spies." _

 

_ "And they killed King Grisha." _

 

_ "On King Zeke's orders no less!" _

 

It was finally that more and more people who had been on Zeke's side previously started to realize that the alpha had endangered the whole country by letting a few Clainians into Marley and the palace unsupervised so easily. If they had sent information back to Clainia or killed people within the palace, it could've been bad for Marley. Even with Marley's great military power if the chaos started from within, the country would've suffered great losses.

 

"I think everything that had to be said, has been said", Pixis announced, silencing the murmurs, before turning to Eren.

 

"We will take a vote", the omega said. "The options are me, Zeke and neutral."

 

Everyone nodded their understanding.

 

"All in favour of Prince Eren, raise your hands", Pixis said.

 

15 out of the 20 raised their hands, Rod trying to get Historia to drop hers uselessly.

 

"Those in favour of King Zeke", Pixis then announced.

 

Only three hands rose.

 

And then there were the undecided two.

 

"With that, Prince Eren is now the heir to the crown as King Grisha intended", Pixis said. "And Zeke Yeager is to be punished for treason."

 

"T-this is ridiculous!", Rod shouted as he stood up. "King Zeke is our king! Not some omega that's sleeping with his own guard! His alpha is just a knight for god's sake!"

 

"His alpha is the strongest soldier in Marley. I think that there wouldn't be a better a mate in Marley for His Highness and for a king", Historia said, gaining agreeing nods in answer.

 

"You're insane! All of you!", Rod started shouting and the guards finally deemed him a threat enough and took hold of his arms to drag him out of the room. "Stop this! Let me go!"

 

The man kept shouting as he was taken out of the room.

 

"Now then, we need to talk about a punishment for-"

 

"Exile", Eren interrupted Pixis, looking straight into Zeke's resigned eyes.

 

"But Your Highness, he has betrayed our country. The punishment for treason is death", one noble woman said.

 

“Despite everything he has done wrong, he has also kept this country safe and running for the past few years", Eren explained before his eyes softened. "And he is still my brother."

 

Zeke looked at him with wide eyes. "Eren, do you forgive-?"

 

"No, I haven't forgiven you. I may never do so but I think I can give you a second chance; a chance to repent and reflect on your actions, to realize what you've done", the brunet said before turning to Pixis. "We will give him and all his associates a ship with enough resources to last for a while and send them on the ocean. He is not to set foot in Marley ever again."

 

The decision was final and it was three days later that they were sent off. Eren felt tears stinging his eyes and a tightness in his chest as he watched the ship leave along with the last of his family but he wouldn't let the tears fall. He made this decision.

 

Besides, he would have a new family with Levi eventually. That still didn’t make it hurt any less but it was a comforting thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yeah, it wasn't that good, was it? But I promise the last chapter or chapters will be better! Also I know people wanted Zeke to be executed and I considered it because in this story he is quite a douche but I just like him too much to do that so exile it is.
> 
> Also I will know if I will get to university on the 28th of this month O: Keeping my fingers crossed!
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading~ Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! As some of you may notice, this story only has one more chapter left and it's the epilogue. It sure has been quite a ride but I will leave that talk to the final chapter. I have my summer job for the next two weeks but I have the epilogue written already so I think I'll be able to upload it next week most likely.
> 
> Also another thing: I changed things so that this is part 2 of this series and "Before I was yours" is part 1 because I found out that there was a way to change that. Also I reread some stuff and deemed that it could be read before this anyways, even though I started it after this but all of you have (hopefully) already read that so it doesn't really matter anyway. Just thought I'd point that out.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt were never found. Eren thought that they would pop up sooner or later but after a few months, he concluded that they had probably left the country or decided to lay low somewhere.

 

Hitch was free to do what she wanted so she left the palace and eventually fell in love with a guy named Marlowe.

 

A few months after Zeke was exiled, Eren was crowned as the new king. He was slight saddened that he couldn't return back to Paradis like he had wanted but it was a price he had to pay as the new king.

 

One of the first things he did as the king was making Hanji into a commander and relieving all those that had been chosen during Zeke’s reign of their duties in the military's upper classes, replacing them with people that he trusted. After all, some of them were most likely on Zeke’s side and having such people in control of soldiers wasn’t a great idea.

 

It had now been half a year since Zeke had been exiled and Eren had gotten used to his new duties so it was finally time for him to get married to Levi.

 

He originally imagined that he would walk down the aisle with Zeke like he had done in Clainia, but with the blond alpha no longer in Marley and his wedding in Clainia having left a bad taste in his mouth, he wanted to change it up and Levi was more than happy to comply with his wishes.

 

Eren took a deep breath before letting it out and looking over his outfit once again to make sure everything was as it should be.

 

He was wearing a white royal suit with golden embellishments, a red sash around him and his royal mantle hanging from his shoulders. It had their family insignia; two crossing wings, embroidered in white and gold into the red fabric. He also had the gold and red crown of the monarch on his head.

 

"Nervous?", Levi asked from beside him as he took the omega's hand.

 

They had decided to walk down the aisle together. They wanted it to symbolize that there wasn't anyone that could hand Eren over to Levi or vice versa; they already belonged to each other.

 

"Of course, I am. I'm finally marrying the love of my life after all", Eren said.

 

"Don't worry, so am I", Levi said with a smile as he squeezed Eren's hand. "You look beautiful."

 

"So do you", the brunet said as he reached out to caress the alpha's cheek with his free hand.

 

Levi was dressed in a matching royal suit but his was black with silver embellishments and a blue sash. He also had a blue royal mantle with the royal family's insignia embroidered on it with silver and white and a silver and blue crown on his head.

 

The mantle and the crown that Levi had were the royal consort's ones and previously worn by Eren's mother and Levi's saviour, Carla, while the ones that Eren wore were the ones of the monarch, previously worn by Zeke and their father, Grisha, before that.

 

"Now then, love birds, it's almost time", Hanji urged, snapping the two back to reality. "Good luck, not that you really need any."

 

They gave Levi and Eren an encouraging smile before going to the side door so they could slip into the chapel and in their place.

 

Levi turned his attention to Eren and smiled at him fondly, the brunet returning the smile before they turned forward, their arms intertwined. They waited for only a short moment before the big double doors of the chapel were opened and music started playing.

 

"I think I might cry actually", Eren whispered softly as they started walking down the aisle together.

 

"If you cry, I might also", Levi said just as quietly.

 

Eren squeezed the alpha’s elbow a bit tighter like it would keep him from shedding tears. But who could blame him? They had waited for this for so long and even thought for a while that it wouldn't happen because of Seth. It was completely reasonable if they cried just a little during the ceremony.

 

They made it to the altar where the people closest to them waited. Eren had chosen Mikasa as his maid of honor while Sasha was his sole "bridesmaid" and Armin, Connie, Jean and Marco were his "bridesmen". Eren didn't really want to be "the bride" but if it was Levi's bride, he guessed it didn't really matter.

 

Levi had chosen Hanji as his "best man" and had Eld, Oluo and Gunther as his groomsmen and Petra as a groomswoman.

 

The marriage officiant said his part; the usual spiel in the beginning before it was time for Eren and Levi's wedding vows. They had planned them together so they would match but still be a bit different; both of them short but sweet nonetheless.

 

"I, Levi, take you, Eren, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold. To always love and to cherish from this day onwards until the end and beyond. For I will always be yours. Forever and ever."

 

"And I, Eren, take you, Levi, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To laugh and to cry. To always love and to honor from this day onwards until the end and beyond. For I will always be yours. Forever and ever."

 

And that did it. Eren couldn't have stopped the tears no matter what he did but he was glad that he wasn't the only one as he saw tears glimmering in the alpha's eyes also. He could hear sniffling elsewhere in the chapel too but paid it no mind as his thoughts and vision was filled with just Levi.

 

It was then time for the rings and Levi's hands shook as he accepted the ring from Hanji before slipping it on Eren's finger.

 

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love as just like the ring, my love for you has no end either."

 

Eren smiled at him before accepting the ring from Mikasa to slip it on Levi's ring finger.

 

"With this ring, I give all that I am to you in exchange for your endless love."

 

Levi was looking at him with the most loving and endearing expression Eren had ever seen. It was almost overwhelmingly adoring and the omega could only hope that Levi felt the same love from him. Although, looking at the alpha’s face, he was sure that Levi knew how much the brunet loved him. After all, words or expressions wouldn’t be enough to express his feelings anyway.

 

"With the power vested in me, it is my honor and delight to declare you married. You may now seal this marriage with a kiss", the officiant said.

 

They both wasted no time to kiss each other, Eren cupping Levi's face while the alpha wound his arms around the brunet's waist. It was gentle, sweet and loving, their lips moving slowly against one another. They would've gladly indulged in a make out session right then and there but everything had a time and a place so they separated from each other after a short but sweet moment. They still leaned their foreheads together and Eren had the biggest grin on his lips; even Levi couldn't fight the smile that took over his face.

 

"Ladies, Lords and Gentlemen, I now introduce to you, Their Majesties King Eren Yeager and Prince Consort Levi Yeager", the officiant announced.

 

There were clapping and more music as Levi and Eren walked back down the aisle and out of the chapel to the horse carriage waiting outside.

 

It was the second time that Eren would do circles in a carriage as a married omega but this time it was completely different. Everyone was happy, he had Levi and all their friends and, oh god, did it look amusing to see Mikasa, Sasha and Petra riding horses in their colorful dresses among all the guards. The groomsmen and bridesmen also were funny looking with their suits but not as much as the women.

 

Eren didn't have a bouquet at the ceremony but he had asked to have flowers in the carriage that he could throw to the crowds. It was the only thing he had liked about his wedding day in Clainia and he wanted to relive it in an even better setting.

 

They rode around Liberio, waving, smiling and throwing flowers. Eren also threw quite a few flowers at his friends on horseback. Some love luck wouldn't hurt them, would it? Although, he was fairly certain it wouldn't be long until some of them were getting married.

 

When they finally returned back to the palace, Eren was tired but also trembling with excitement. He knew what happened next. There would be the wedding reception and after that he and Levi would retire to their bedroom. Yes,  _ their _ bedroom. Then after all this wait, they would finally mark each other and be bonded together for the rest of their lives.

 

They had a small break in between the tour around town and the reception which both of them were glad for. They took off their royal mantles as they wouldn't be using them during the wedding reception and sat down in their sitting room while all of the guests gathered in the ballroom of the palace where the reception was held.

 

While their wedding ceremony only had people close to them and the most important people to Marley, the reception had a lot more people. All their friends and their friends’ families, everyone from dukes to barons and then some successful, well-known working class people like doctors, tailors, blacksmiths and bakers were gathered in the ballroom.

 

Eren sighed. "So tired. I can't wait for tonight."

 

"I can't tell if you're eager to get some sleep or thinking of something far dirtier", Levi teased with a soft smirk.

 

"Both", the omega admitted, leaning against Levi's side, his head on the alpha's shoulder. "But I'm more excited about completely and truly becoming yours tonight."

 

"You already are, you know? Just like I'm yours", Levi said, kissing the top of the brunet's head.

 

"I know but after we mark each other, no one can take me away from you", Eren said, turning his head so he could peck Levi's lips.

 

"Even if we didn't, I wouldn't let anyone else take you away from me ever again. I won't let there be another Seth", the alpha assured, letting out a soft growl even at the thought of it.

 

"If that were to happen, I wouldn't go willingly this time. They would have to fight me first", Eren said with a smug grin.

 

Levi rolled his eyes. "They would have to get through me first and if they managed that, I doubt you would stand a chance", he teased.

 

"Oh, just wait! I will beat you one day!"

 

"I doubt you beating me in a fight when I'm like 80 really counts as your victory", the alpha said.

 

"It will happen far sooner than that so just you wait!", Eren declared before a thought came to him. "Do you think people would be mad or disapproving if we went to have a match now?"

 

Levi let out an amused breath. "As much as I don't care about what people think, I don't think today is the best day for that kind of escapade."

 

Eren hummed. "Maybe another time then."

 

It was pretty soon afterwards that they were informed that everyone had arrived so it was time for them to go. A few maids smoothed out their outfits and made sure they both looked as good as during the wedding ceremony before they walked to the ballroom.

 

They heard people announce their entrance before the ballroom doors were opened and they walked in hand-in-hand, applause accompanying them as they headed to the centre of the ballroom.

 

They faced each other, gave a bow to one another and silently took a waltz stance before music started playing.

 

They started to dance, Eren more than happy to let Levi lead as he just concentrated on the feel, sight and scent of the alpha. He just needed to hear Levi's voice and get a taste of those lips and his every sense would be filled with nothing but the alpha-  _ his _ alpha. Finally and only his alpha.

 

Their first dance as the newlyweds was sweet and graceful, like they had practiced this for years. It wasn’t exactly untrue though; they had danced together a few times when Levi was feeling romantic enough to grant Eren’s wish.

 

“You look happy”, Levi commented with a soft smile.

 

“Of course, I just got married to the most amazing man on earth. Didn’t you hear?”, Eren said playfully.

 

“Hm? That can’t be true because  _ I _ just got married to the most amazing man on earth. I doubt we’re married to the same person, sweetheart”, Levi returned.

 

“I’m sure your husband looks great and all but I don’t he has a chance against mine”, Eren said. “Although, I’m sure your husband could beat mine in a fight.”

 

“We’re back to that?”, the alpha sighed. “I really need to kick your ass once we’re out of here, don’t I?”

 

Eren chuckled at that and before they knew it, the dance came to an end; far too soon for Eren's liking but he hid that disappointment before they smiled and bowed at the crowds as people started clapping.

 

It was then time for the tedious task of making rounds around the ballroom, greeting people while others could take the dance floor.

 

After meeting only around one fourth of the people there, Eren and Levi had gotten so many bows, curtsies and greetings of "Your Majesties" that it was starting to get tiring. Which was why it was a nice change to have Hanji pull the two of them into a hug all of a sudden.

 

Everyone that wasn't close to the royal couple looked shocked and the guards didn't know what to do. Hanji was a commander but they were touching the sovereigns so casually.

 

"It's fine", Eren laughed, waving the people's concern away as he pat the beta on the back.

 

Levi just sighed.

 

"Sorry", Hanji said a bit sheepishly as they took a step back. "I'm just so happy for you two. It's about time you got married. But I still can't believe that our dear little Levi became part of the royal family!"

 

The short alpha sent them a half-hearted glare before more people approached them.

 

"Since you're getting all casual with the commander, Your Majesties, is it okay for us to congratulate you two properly also?", Armin asked with a grin.

 

Mikasa, however, didn't wait for an answer and just pulled the brunet omega into a hug while Petra did the same to Levi.

 

Their friends congratulated them before Eren and Levi continued their way around the ballroom to greet the rest of the people. There were the same bows and formal greetings but the interaction between them and their friends must have done something as some brave souls gave them a more heartfelt congratulations for their marriage and expressed their hope for the future of Marley now that it was in Eren's, an omega's, hands.

 

Eren and Levi were both asked for dances during the evening and when they finally retreated into their bedchamber, they were happily exhausted. However, sore feet and tiredness wouldn't stop Levi from finally making Eren his and vice versa.

 

They set their respective crowns down on a dresser so they wouldn't break them before they were all over each other, undoing buttons and sliding garments off until nothing remained between them.

 

The alpha guided them to the bed while their lips met in the middle, Eren walking backwards until his calves hit the wooden edge of their bed. He gave a quick peck onto Levi's lips before happily falling backwards onto the bed, bouncing a little on the mattress before scooting back.

 

Levi followed him, crawling on the bed until he was on top of the omega, between soft, tanned thighs.

 

They wasted no time until their lips were once again attached, their tongues dancing between them while the alpha's hands kneaded Eren's hips and the omega wound his arms around Levi's neck to hold him closer.

 

Despite how hurried they had been to get rid of their clothes and to get on the bed, their kiss was slow but still full of passion, want and love.

 

Levi pushed his hips forward, grinding into Eren's, their hardening cocks rubbing together. Their arousal and need for each other could almost be tasted in the air as one of the alpha's hands strayed towards Eren's hole, circling the wet entrance with his fingers.

 

"Mmm...Levi", Eren breathed out, briefly separating from the kiss.

 

"You're so wet and ready for me, dear", Levi purred out as he pushed two fingers all the way in, the digits meeting no resistance.

 

"Always", Eren sighed before letting out a moan as the alpha easily found his prostate. "A-ahh...yes! Right there!"

 

Levi let out a possessive growl as he added a third finger, thrusting all three into the omega's sweet spot without hesitation.

 

They had been busy for a while now thanks to Eren becoming the king and then the wedding preparations so they hadn't had much time to make love apart from a quick round before sleep here and there so it was fair to say that neither of them were particularly patient right now. Especially since they had waited for this day for such a long time.

 

"P-please, just- Ngh...just put it in. I'm ready", Eren said, locking his legs behind Levi's back to pull him closer and urge him to just take him.

 

Levi didn't need to be told twice as he pulled out his fingers and replaced it with his erection, pushing it all the way to the hilt in one thrust. He couldn't have tried to ease himself in right now even if he had wanted to. However, neither of them want to take it slow anyway so it was fine.

 

Eren practically screamed as he was finally filled like he wanted, excitement and arousal mixing in his mind as his inner omega rejoiced what was happening and anticipated what would happen later on.

 

"Fuck, how is it possible that you feel even better than usual?", Levi growled out, not expecting an answer as he wasted no time to pull out and push back in.

 

The pace was slow at the beginning before the moans from Eren urged him to go faster and harder until he was slamming his hips into the omega's, the slapping of skin against skin mixing nicely with the sound of moans and groans.

 

"Ahh...L-Levi! Levi! S-so- Ngh...so good! M-more!", Eren demanded as he scratched at the alpha's back, hard enough to break the skin, leaving small, red trails on Levi's back.

 

The slight pain helped to spur Levi on as he dug his fingers into those tanned hips, most likely leaving behind bruises.

 

His knot was swelling, making it harder to move as he fucked the omega, who was also getting close to the edge if the loud moans and desperate wiggling of his hips was anything to go by.

 

Levi couldn't resist, not that he needed to anymore. He knew Eren was feeling the same pull too as he bared his neck to the shorter male.

 

The alpha pushed as deep into the brunet as he could before sinking his teeth into Eren's neck, breaking the skin easily.

 

The omega cried out before latching onto the side of Levi's, biting down hard to create a matching wound to the one now on his neck.

 

The feeling that washed over them caused the both of them to reach their climax at the same time, Levi's knot tying them together as his cum spurted into the younger male while Eren came between their stomachs.

 

They were both panting with blissed out smiles on their faces before their lips joined in the middle. They both had the taste of blood in their mouths but it didn't deter either of them as their tongues joined one another in a slow waltz.

 

"Fuck, I love you so much", Levi said as they separated to breathe better.

 

Eren chuckled. "Did you only just now realize that?", he teased.

 

The alpha rolled his eyes. "I've been saying it for the last three years and you still  _ dare _ to ask that?", Levi said. "And right after we mark each other no less."

 

Eren only laughed some more before leaning up to kiss the alpha some more.

 

"I love you too", he said, a bright smile on his lips and pure happiness in his eyes.

 

Levi couldn't help but smile back.

 

"I can't believe we're finally together forever", Eren said softly, like he was afraid that he was going to wake up from a dream if he spoke too loudly. If it had been a dream, he wouldn’t have minded staying asleep. But he knew it was real which made it a whole lot better.

 

Levi scoffed. "It was clear from the day you were born that we would be together forever", he said. “Even if it hadn’t been as lovers or husbands, I would’ve watched over you until you decided to get rid of me or kicked me out of the palace.”

 

Eren rolled his eyes. “Like I would’ve done either of those things”, he huffed.

 

“I know”, Levi said. “You wouldn’t have been able to get rid of me that easily either.”

 

“Well, now I really can’t get rid of you anymore, can I?”, the brunet chuckled.

 

“No, I’m going to stay right next to you for the rest of my life.”

 

"And beyond that, right?", Eren asked happily, cupping Levi's cheek with one hand while the other went to play with those black strands of hair.

 

Levi hummed in confirmation, briefly leaning into the gentle touch before lowering his head into the crook of Eren's neck to lick at the still bleeding bite-mark.

 

Both of them felt the difference that the marking brought and it felt better than they had imagined. It was like Levi was feeling what Eren was feeling. It was close to overwhelming but also felt so right at the same time; like this was how they were meant to be, joined in body, heart and soul.

 

Levi heaved a sigh of relief into Eren's neck.

 

"I'm so glad that Seth is dead", he said. "I don't know what I would've done if he had marked you."

 

"I've said it before and I will say it again as many times as I need", Eren said, cupping the alpha's face so they looked into each other's eyes. "No matter what happens, I'm only yours."

 

Levi smiled at him lovingly before pressing a gentle kiss on his lips.

 

"And I'm only yours."

 

"Forever and ever?"

 

"Forever and ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end ;A;
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!


	26. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! It's finally the last chapter. I will leave the sentimental stuff in the end notes and just let you read this.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Eren, my love, it's time to wake up", Levi whispered softly. He really didn't want to wake up the omega; not when he was sleeping so peacefully with their beautiful daughter in his arms but it was an important day today.

 

The bite-marking over eight years ago had triggered Eren's heat and as a result of that, the brunet got pregnant with their daughter, Gabi. She had Levi's black hair and Eren's green eyes and bubbly but stubborn personality. Although, Eren often argued that the stubbornness came from Levi.

 

To say that they were protective of her was an understatement. For the first year, they barely let her out of their sight, too paranoid that they would lose her too and even now they made sure there was someone they trusted with her at all times. They were dreading the day that Gabi had enough of their smothering.

 

"Eren", Levi said a bit louder when the brunet didn't seem to wake up, running his hand through Eren's long hair. The omega had decided to grow it out and the alpha had to say that he didn’t mind it at all. He would go as far as to say that he loved it like he loved every other part of his beautiful mate.

 

Eren hummed in response to his name, leaning a bit into the touch, but made no move to get up.

 

Levi sighed before leaning into the other’s ear. "Don't make me wake you up in an inappropriate way in front of our little princess."

 

The low, seductive voice sent shivers down Eren's back and the threat was enough to get him to finally get up. He carefully slid his arms away from Gabi before sitting up and stretching his arms above his head.

 

"Good morning, my king", Levi said as he leaned over to kiss his omega.

 

Eren hummed into the kiss. "Good morning, my prince", he said after they separated, sharing a mirthful look between them before here was a soft, tired mumble that drew their attention to the little girl who also stirred from her sleep, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

 

Eren smiled as he scooped her into his lap, arms around her as he kissed the top of her head.

 

"Morning, mom and dad", Gabi mumbled sleepily.

 

"Good morning, Gabi", the Levi said, reaching out to ruffle her hair.

 

"Good morning, our little princess. Did you sleep well?", Eren asked.

 

"I did", she answered, still sounding a bit sleepy.

 

"Do you know what day today is?", Levi asked.

 

Her eyes immediately brightened up. "My birthday!"

 

"Yes, it is!", Eren said with similar excitement.

 

The black haired girl sprung out of her mother’s hold and out of bed to head to her own room to change her clothes. Petra, who had been waiting by the door, followed her out with a soft chuckle.

 

Eren sighed as he fell back in bed. "She’s growing up so fast", he said a bit wistfully.

 

"Yes, it feels like just a few days ago that you almost broke my hand while giving birth", Levi teased but what he said was true. Time really had passed by far too quickly. Hadn’t it only been a while ago since they first saw their daughter?

 

"Hey, in four to five months, we get to experience that all over again", Eren said with a toothy grin. “And this time for sure, I will be choosing the name.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes with a fond smile. “Even you agreed that she looked more like a Gabi”, he pointed out.

 

“And I still do but now it’s time for us to finally have Lavi, Livi or Lexy”, the omega said, rubbing is swollen stomach a bit.

 

Levi let out an amused breath before his eyes drifted to the obvious baby bump on the omega's stomach, reaching out to caress it gently.

 

"We're telling Gabi today?", he asked.

 

Eren nodded. "Yes, I'm tired of her thinking that I've gotten fat", he chuckled. "Besides, I think she's going to be excited so it's a good birthday surprise."

 

"She's going to make an amazing big sister. She's already so caring of her younger friends and so protective of her own mother", Levi said before leaning in closer. "She said that I'm not allowed to tell you but she says that she wants to become a knight instead of being a princess so she can protect you."

 

Eren laughed at that. "We're going to have to change her nickname from little princess to little knight, won't we?"

 

"Never, she will always be our little princess", Levi said with a smile before kissing the omega. "And I think it's because you're pregnant that she's thinking like that. Maybe she can subconsciously tell that you're in a vulnerable state."

 

Eren sighed. "She's only eight but she's already acting so much like an overprotective alpha. I'd be pretty surprised if she turned out to be an omega. She really is growing too fast."

 

"Whether she presents as an alpha or an omega, I'm dreading the day that she finds someone that she likes", the alpha sighed.

 

"It's too early to be thinking about that", Eren said, cupping Levi's face. "Besides, finding love has been the best thing that has happened to me and I'm excited for her to find that same happiness eventually."

 

"That's true. But it doesn't prevent me from judging and intimidating whoever she will like. As his father, I think that's part of my job", Levi said. "Besides, if I can scare them away, they weren't good enough for our little princess anyway."

 

Eren chuckled. "You never had to go through that either so you could take it a little easier on them."

 

"I didn't? What are you talking about? I didn't have your father but I had to deal with Zeke, who I think was far worse", Levi huffed and regretted it as Eren got a sad look on his face at the mention of his brother. They rarely said a word about him these days.

 

"I wonder how he's doing", the brunet said. "Did he find a new home? Is he still even alive?"

 

Levi was silent for a moment which made Eren look at him with a raised brow.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

The short alpha shook his head. "Nothing is wrong", he said before sighing. "I wasn't planning on telling this since I thought that you had forgotten about him and didn't want to bring it up but you know how Hanji visited their friends in Hizuru a few months back?"

 

Eren nodded, tensing a little in anticipation. Had Zeke been found dead in Hizuru or something?

 

"He seems to live in Hizuru these days, that bastard", the alpha revealed.

 

"Huh?" Eren was taken aback. "So he's alive and well?"

 

"Seemingly so. Hanji said that they saw a wedding ring on him too so…", Levi trailed off with a shrug.

 

A smile rose slowly onto the brunet's lips as he took in the news before heaving a sigh of relief.

 

"That's good", he said.

 

"Now it's about time to dress up and get ready for Gabi's birthday. I'm sure she's impatiently waiting for us already", Levi said.

 

Eren nodded. "Also Hanji and company are probably starting to think that we ended up having sex", he said with a chuckle.

 

"That's probably true", Levi hummed before sending a look to the omega. "And if they already think that…"

 

"Not now", Eren laughed as he sat up again, leaning over to press a chaste kiss onto the alpha's lips. "Maybe later tonight though."

 

"I like the sound of that", Levi hummed before kissing his omega again. "I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over now, huh? It's been quite a roller coaster ride from start to finish and I'm so incredibly thankful to all of you who have supported this whether it's been by leaving kudos or commenting. There were so many times that I felt like I no longer wanted to write this and lost motivation but it's your awesome feedback that has kept me going so thank you so much! There's almost 300 comments, over 20,000 hits, over 800 kudos and over 100 bookmarks! That's so amazing! So thank you for reading, leaving kudos and commenting!
> 
> Also I think now is a good time to tell you guys that this story changed a lot during the writing progress. My original plan was to have Eren and Levi just escape to Hizuru after they killed Seth and live the rest of their life there. Then I decided to add the whole thing with Aaron into the mix and it was only after I had started to write "Before I Was Yours" that I decided to make Zeke into a villain in this story. So it has changed quite a bit from the original plan.
> 
> Also there's a couple of things that I wanted to put in the fic that I couldn't find a good place for so I'm just going to put them here:  
> \- Remember how in "Before I Was Yours" one of the attackers was caught and he supposedly "bit his tongue and bled to death"...Well, it was actually Zeke who cut his tongue so he wouldn't be able tell anyone about the contract between him and Seth if he got tortured.  
> \- Eren and Levi talked about how Eren was going to beat Levi in a fight last chapter. Eren did beat him while he was pregnant with Gabi because, of course, Levi couldn't hit his pregnant mate. I wanted to write that somewhere but couldn't find a good place for it so /: It's just here I guess.
> 
> Now then, while this is over, I have one other story that I'm writing currently and I'm thinking of starting another story also now that this is finished. I have a few starts of different stories (all Riren of course) but I will see which would be the most interesting to write and read.
> 
> But anyway, I will once again say: Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Riren fic so go easy on me, okay? Comments and kudos are appreciated! Also you can find me on tumblr: siamesepolyporegoat.tumblr.com  
> I don't do fic updates there but I reblog a lot of Riren and SnK stuff among other things


End file.
